Six nases dans le vent
by Blue Hummingbird
Summary: A Poudlard, il y a 2 catégories de personnes. Les populaires et les non-populaires. Sirius Black et ses amis sont populaires, moi et les miens ne le sommes pas. Tout aurait dû s'arrêter là, mais comme d'habitude dans ma vie, rien n'a été normal. CHAPITRE 20 ÉPILOGUE (CHAPITRE DE CONCLUSION)
1. Only Fooling Myself

_Titre : Six nases dans le vent_

_Auteur : x3- Bella Black-x3_

_Nombre de chapitre envisagé : Une vingtaine  
_

_Époque : Les années 1970 (Maraudeurs)  
_

_Pairing envisagé : Sirius Black/OC _

_Genre : Humour et romance, peu de drame  
_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux connus ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, tout est l'œuvre de JK Rowling. Je ne touche aucune sorte de paiement sur l'écriture de cette fanfiction._

_Reviews : Adorées. Positives ou critiques j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir, n'hésitez pas._

_Remarque : Si un de mes personnages vous intéresse et que vous voulez le faire intervenir dans une de vos fanfiction ou dans un OS, j'en serai ravie, je vous demande juste de me le faire savoir avant.  
_

* * *

_" Les ruptures ont ça de bon qu'on redevient soi-même. "_

**31 Aout :**

**3h12**

C'est la troisième fois. La troisième fois en une semaine que cette... merveilleuse enfant me réveille à l'aide de ses tout aussi merveilleux hurlements. J'adore ma petite sœur, ou plutôt ma petite demi-sœur, je l'adore _elle_. Ses dents, un peu moins. Je dirai même plus je déteste ses dents, pourquoi doit-elle avoir des dents d'ailleurs ? On la nourrit exclusivement avec des biberons et jusqu'à preuve du contraire on n'a pas besoin de mâcher pour boire ! Mais je ne peux rien dire, non bien sûr, la pauvre a mal, elle cri pour exprimer sa douleur, quoi de plus normal ? Si j'étais à sa place je ferai surement la même chose je ne peux donc pas... Oh par Merlin !

« - VOUS ALLEZ VOUS EN OCCUPER DE CETTE GAMINE ! »

Voilà, je ne peux pas m'en prendre à la petite, ça non, par contre ces espèces de personnes qu'on peut parfois nommer « parents » rien ne m'empêche de leur faire agréablement remarquer qu'ils ne méritent absolument pas ce titre.

De toutes façons peu importe, je retourne chez ma mère demain. Le plus triste dans tout ça c'est que je me réjouis de retourner chez ma mère. Monstre despotique et tyrannique, ne jurant que par le travail. D'accord, j'exagère peut-être un petit peu, mais juste légèrement. Ma mère est juste, disons, d'un naturel nerveux. Femme surmenée qui a trouvé dans le travail un certain réconfort après avoir divorcé de mon père. Ce qui est drôle c'est que même maintenant qu'elle est remariée, elle ne lâche pas son travail pour autant. Étrange.

**3h21 **

Le calme est revenu dans la maisonnée, le problème maintenant c'est que je n'ai plus du tout envie de dormir. Si je m'écoutais je me mettrais à hurler histoire de déranger tout le monde. Mais même si je le faisais, mon père et sa femme ne s'en soucierait même pas. Je vous jure, je pourrais très certainement me faire égorger là, maintenant, tout de suite sans que personne ne bronche. Pas que je sois du genre jeune fille torturée par son affreuse belle-mère avec un père qui n'ose rien dire, non. Je peux même avouer que j'aime bien Rosa (ma belle-mère) elle est sympa. C'est une sorte de hippie (de toutes façons avec un nom pareil !). Elle aime les plantes, les trucs naturels, vivre à la campagne. Mon père aussi. Enfin il était pas comme ça avant. Avant il était comme maman et Marc (mon beau-père) à fond dans le travail, ne jurant que par le ministère et les nouvelles lois concernant je ne sais quel marché de chaudron. Mais depuis Rosa il est plus... Relax. Ce qui a été assez flippant au début, mais on s'habitue.

**3h46**

Je pars chez ma mère demain à neuf heure précise, étant donné la motivation de mon père le matin, je peux compter partir aux environs de dix heure et demi. J'aurai donc le temps de préparer une partie de mes affaires pour Poudlard. La rentrée est dans deux jours. Le début de ma sixième année. Je n'ai qu'un mot qui me vienne à l'esprit : dur. Très très très dur. Je crois d'ailleurs que le coté difficile va arriver dès demain quand je vais apporter les résultats de mes BUSEs à ma mère. Je remercie Merlin que le bulletin ai été envoyé chez mon père, sinon j'aurai pu dire au revoir à mon fameux programme de vacances qui consiste à justement n'avoir aucun programme.

**3h51 **

J'ai été cherché la lettre qui annonce mes résultats. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment regardé en fait. Vous savez, je pensais naïvement que si je ne la lisais pas réellement peut-être que les lettres allaient changer, comme par magie ! Mais ce n'est définitivement pas le cas.

_Mlle Johanna Elleanora Victors _

_Poufsouffle _

**_Résultats aux épreuves constituant le Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire_**

_Botanique P_

_Défense contre les forces du mal A_

_Métamorphose A_

_Potions E_

_Sortilèges A_

_Histoire de la Magie P_

_Astronomie E_

_Étude des Runes A_

_Arithmancie A_

Pas un optimal. Mais pas de Troll non plus, restons positif. J'ai totalement raté la botanique mais au fond, qui est-ce que ça intéresse ? La réponse est simple : Rosa. Mais en tant que hippie elle ne pense pas que l'école exploite réellement nos capacités et que les notes ne veulent rien dire. Merlin bénisse cette femme.

J'ai eu quelques soucis du côté de l'histoire de la Magie aussi, mais qui n'en a pas ?

Donc, en résumé, si on enlève ces deux matières là, tout va plutôt bien, je vais pouvoir continuer les autres. A part l'arithmancie, parce que c'est nul et qu'il hors de question que je continue un an de plus. Si j'étais la seule à prendre des décisions j'arrêterai les potions aussi, soyons réaliste, Slughorn est un psychopathe qui me fait carrément peur. Mais je ne peux pas. Ma mère n'est pas d'accord. Étant une moldu elle ne sait même pas en quoi consiste ce cours mais elle m'oblige à le continuer, incroyable !

**11h48**

Arrivée chez ma mère depuis une heure et je me suis déjà fait agresser par un gorille (Tom), un zombi (Doug), un chien (Médor) et le pire de tout... un enfant (Henri). Je ne sais pas comment tout le monde peut tenir dans une aussi petite maison. D'accord elle n'est pas si petite que ça mais à six dedans c'est un petit peu ricrac. Surtout depuis le débarquement de deux autres personnes : ma tante et mon oncle qui ont eu la bonne idée de venir passer une semaine en ville. Un seul mot à dire : Super. Dernier jour chez moi avant de repartir à Poudlard et je suis obligée de dormir sur un canapé tout dur, merci maman ! Et tata Florentine et tonton Hubert. Par le caleçon de Merlin pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me déteste ?

Le seul point positif c'est que comme ma mère était incroyablement occupée quand je suis arrivée (ce qui ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude) elle n'a pas remarqué mon bulletin que j'ai subtilement glissé dans la pile de publicité, qui va certainement terminer dans la poubelle. Je suis un génie.

**13h13**

Je retire ce que j'ai dis, ce n'était pas la pile de publicité qui était destinée à la poubelle. Ma mère s'en est servie pour éplucher les pommes de terres, quelle surprise elle à eu en voyant mes résultats ici !

**Retour arrière, il était approximativement 12h06 **

« Johanna Victors ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu as raté deux épreuves ! Deux épreuves ! »

« On a qu'a voir le verre à moitié plein, en rater deux ça veut aussi dire que j'en ai réussi sept. »

« Oui, parlons en des sept ! » Ma douce maman, commença à mettre le couvert puis reprit : « Cinq Acceptable, je ne suis jamais allé à Poudlard mais je sais ce que veux dire acceptable, on peut le remplacer par passable, et passable dans _mon_ vocabulaire c'est nul ! »

Oui, en même temps c'est sur que si on commence à remplacer les mots, là bien sur, rien ne va plus !

« Et penchons nous sur la matière que tu as réussi maintenant, l'astronomie, ça m'étonne pas, toi qui passe ton temps à rêvasser ! »

« Sans vouloir te vexer maman, je ne vois pas du tout le rapport. »

« Ah et ne sois pas insolente en plus ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'est pas plus sérieuse, ce n'est pas tes fréquentations pourtant, elle est adorable cette petite Ophélie ! »

Oh... C'est reparti pour un petit éloge à Ophélie Gilberts, bonne élève, serviable, généreuse, appliquée, j'en passe et des meilleurs. Ophélie est ma meilleure amie, je l'adore, parce que moi je vois la _vraie_ Ophélie, par la soi-disant petite fille modèle. Elle est tout sauf une petite fille modèle, elle est juste très douée pour jouer la comédie. Chose dans laquelle moi je n'excelle pas. Du tout.

« Et tu ne m'écoutes pas en plus ! » S'écria la vielle femme au milieu de ma salle à manger, j'avais presque oublié sa présence. « C'est un garçon, j'en suis sûre ! Ah les adolescents et leurs hormones ! »

Un garçon ? Oui, en parti. Andrew MacMillian, beau, intelligent, mystérieux, sportif, drôle, l'homme parfait. D'accord, la perfection n'existe pas et c'est vrai qu'il a aussi certain défauts, il peut se montrer très lourd parfois et un peu égoïste aussi et légèrement radin et un poil prétentieux... Oui, bon ce n'est pas l'homme parfait, mais on est ensemble depuis six mois, et c'est super, vraiment.

On est pas comme Ophélie et Nathan. Eux ils sont plus du genre petit couple chiant qui se raconte tout, on dirait un couple de vieux alors qu'ils ont que seize ans. Pathétique. Remarquez ça se comprend, plus d'un an qu'ils sont ensemble, les petits plaisirs du début ont laissé place...

« A TABLE ! Assied toi Johanna ! »

**Retour au présent : 13h20 . Dans ma chambre (que je vais devoir céder à un couple de vieux d'ici peu, merci !) **

**« **Alors petite, tu t'es fait gronder »

« Ne met pas tes chaussettes dégueulasses sur mon lit, macaques ! »

Le fils de mon beau-père : Tom. Plutôt sympa dans le genre imbécile de dix-huit ans qui en branle jamais une.

« Mauvais bulletin ? Tu vois ça au moins je comprends, pour sorcier ou... Moldu comme tu dis, c'est la même galère. »

« Tu n'es pas là pour me réconforter hein ? »

« T'as besoin d'être réconfortée ? » Demande-t-il nonchalamment

« Non, ça va. »

« En fait, tu vois, je voulais savoir si, tu vois, Ophélie, elle est plutôt mignonne tu vois, et... »

« Laisse tomber, pas libre et t'es pas son style. »

« N'importe quoi, je suis le style de tout le monde ! »

C'est pas faux, des cheveux blond foncés savamment coiffé en brosse (ce qui lui vaut d'ailleurs le surnom de balai à chiottes par Doug son petit frère de treize ans, un amour celui-là aussi !), des yeux bleu tout à fait craquant, des muscles bien dessinés grâce à sa pratique intensive du rugby. Non, franchement pas mal.

« Peut-être, mais Ophélie elle est plus du genre grand maigrichon un peu simplet, cheveux bruns bouclés, Nathan quoi. »

« C'est du gâchis, du gâchis... »

C'est vrai, c'est souvent ce que pense les gens en voyant Ophélie et Nathan, pas qu'il soit moche ou quoi, non, mais Ophélie est tellement... Mignonne, ça en est rageant ! Grande fille à la peau blanche, limite translucide, avec des cheveux châtains qui lui tombent sur les épaules, raides comme des baguettes, des yeux immense et bleus. Avant de la connaître mieux je la détestais. Mais bon, c'est pas miss univers non plus, elle a un gros nez et pas bien de poitrine et des toutes petites mains et... C'est tout. Mais c'est déjà pas mal !

« Si tu veux je peux te brancher avec Laurianne. »

« La petite rousse ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Non merci ! Trop compliquée pour moi ! »

Oui. Je comprends. Petite, rousse et compliquée, tout à fait Laurianne, je ne pourrais pas la présenter mieux que ça !

**18h36 **

« Au fait maman... »

« Ah non Johanna, je ne veux pas une phrase qui commence par « au fait maman » tout de suite. Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ? Et je sais très bien ce que ces phrases veulent dire, elles sont toujours suivi d'une demande de service et je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Tu sais bien que ta tante et ton oncle sont là, je n'ai pas fini mon ménage, il me reste tout le repas à préparé, en plus je crois qu'Henri à attraper un rhume et Marc n'est pas là pour m'aider puisqu'il est au cabinet jusqu'à au moins 19h à cause d'une affaire très compliquée. Alors non s'il te plait essaye de te rendre utile, tu n' as qu'a changer ton frère, je crois qu'il a fait caca, oh et si tu pouvais mettre la machine en route aussi et puis... »

Je pris le ciel pour ne jamais ressembler à ma mère. Elle a toujours voulu que tout soit parfait, toujours, rien ne dois aller de travers. Il n'y a qu'à regarder son intérieur, non mais franchement on pourrait manger par terre ! Et elle à des portes éponges, des _portes éponges_ !

« Maman, détend toi un peu ! »

« Me détendre ? » S'écrit-elle.

Je dois avouer qu'en cet instant elle me fait un peur, quelques mèches de ses cheveux d'habitude strictement attaché en un chignon très serré s'échappe de ci et de là, son maquillage coule un peu, on peut très distinctement apercevoir des auréoles sur son chemisier, un tache de sauce tomate sur sa joue, et pour rajouter au côté dramatique et dangereux de la situation elle tient une couche sale dans la main.

« C'est la meilleure ça, tu crois que je peux me détendre ? J'ai cent millions de choses à faire, mais ça bien sûr ça te passe au dessus de la tête à toi hein ! Tant que tes cheveux sont bien lisses, ton vernis pas écaillé et que tu as assez d'argent de poche, tout va bien hein ! La vie n'est pas comme ça pour tout le monde Johanna, rentre toi bien ça dans la tête, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi ou comme... Tulipe ! »

« Rosa »

« Peu importe ! »

**19h14 **

Cette conversation dura encore quelques minutes, mais j'ai fini par retourner dans ma chambre, le service attendra un peu.

Je vais devoir descendre manger. A tous les coups je vais me refaire crier dessus. Pour la troisième fois de la journée. Alors qu'il est clair que je ne méritais aucun de ses serments. Enfin peut-être le premier mais c'est tout !

**19h36**

C'est amusant de comparer les repas chez ma mère et ceux chez mon père. Chez ma mère on est tous à table, en même temps, tout le monde raconte sa journée de manière calme et sophistiquée, il y a toujours entrée-plat-dessert, tout le monde aide à débarrasser alors que chez mon père, l'ambiance est un peu différente. C'est même comme qui dirait tout le contraire...

« Alors Johanna, tu retournes à l'internat demain c'est ça ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. »

« Ça doit être réellement intéressant de faire une école d'archéologie, se préparer comme ça à partir à l'aventure, bon, c'est vrai que l'Écosse ce n'est pas la porte à côté, mais si c'est ta passion, c'était le meilleur choix à faire. »

Ce qui est bien avec ma tante, c'est qu'une fois lancée elle ne s'arrête plus. Heureusement. Imaginez qu'elle me questionne sur cette _école d'archéologie _! J'aurai bien du mal à lui dire quoique ce soit vu que je n'y connais absolument rien !

« Tiens, au fait maman, j'avais un petit truc à te demander. »

Ma mère lève les yeux vers moi et je peux constater qu'elle est énervée, très énervée, mais elle ne le montrera pas à table, pas devant tout le monde. Je vais ramasser après.

« Oui ma chérie ? »

« On peut passer chercher un ami et l'amener à la gare demain, il est à l'école avec moi et ses parents ne peuvent pas le déposer. »

« Bien sur, tu me diras exactement ou il habite. »

« Merci. »

« Et qui est cet ami ? »

Merlin, pourquoi faut-il que Marc pense être mon père ? Il ne l'est pas, je n'ai absolument aucun comptes à lui rendre !

« Oui, Johanna, qui est cet ami ? »

« Et bien,_ maman_, c'est Matthew Lewis, tu ne le connais pas. »

Le « tu ne le connais pas » sers à éviter la longue interrogation et les sous-entendus qui auraient suivi le « Matthew est mon meilleur ami »

Car oui, il subsiste encore certaines personnes qui ne croient pas en l'amitié fille-garçon et c'est bien triste. Je suis ami avec Matthew, c'est tout. C'est vrai qu'en quatrième année il se peut que j'ai été légèrement amoureuse de lui, mais lui ne l'était pas de moi, il ne l'a donc jamais su, et nous sommes restés amis. Fin de l'histoire.

**1 Septembre**

**11h15 **

Voilà une journée qui commence on ne peut plus mal. Déjà j'ai très mal dormi, Henri m'a réveillé au moins cinq fois, ma mère et moi même sommes parti beaucoup trop tôt de la maison, du coup arrivé devant chez Matt, il n'était pas prêt, s'en ai suivi un silence de mort dans la voiture, puis il est arrivé, à poliment salué ma mère et là silence de mort, le retour, on est arrivé une demie heure à l'avance à la gare, ce qui nous a au moins permis de trouver un bon compartiment et pile au moment ou je croyais, naïve que je suis, que les choses allaient s'arranger, Alexander Browns est entré dans le compartiment et s'est mis à nous raconter toutes ses conquêtes de vacances.

Alexander Browns, le troisième garçon du petit groupe que nous formons. Le tombeur. Le collectionneur, le plutôt beau-gosse qui n'a pratiquement aucun respect pour la genre féminine. Le blond au cheveux savamment coiffés, style John McCartney (alors que la seule et unique fois qu'il a écouté les Beatles, c'est parce qu'on l'avait forcé et il avait trouvé ça... pas très bon pour ne pas reprendre ses véritables mots qui étaient " C'est vraiment nul à chier !"). Le vantard qui en rajoute des couches. Alexander Browns.

Bien sur, Matthew et moi même l'avons écouté gentiment, ou du moins on à fait semblant. Moi je regardais les enfants sur le quai, guettais l'arrivée de mes amies, ce genre de chose et puis Matt lui, et bien Matt quoi il avait sorti un livre. Ce garçon m'a toujours passionné, il est tellement calme, intelligent, gentil, ça ne m'étonne pas d'avoir craqué sur lui il y a de ça quelques années !

« Salut tout le monde ! »

Ah, enfin, le couple de l'année et dans la place !

« Oh ma Johanna tu m'as manqué ! C'était trop dur de... Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ? »

«Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui remarque ! Je les ai laissé pousser en fait et j'ai fait un truc moldu, des mèches, ça les rends plus foncé, c'est trop classe je suis presque brune maintenant ! »

« Grave, c'est franchement bien ! Et puis t'as grandi non, tu fais presque ma taille ! »

Ophélie est très intelligente, mais elle peut aussi se montrer très bête parfois, j'aurais pris presque dix centimètres en deux mois ?

D'un signe de l'œil je lui montre mes nouvelles chaussures.

« Ah des talons, je me disais aussi, passer d'un mètre soixante-cinq à presque un mètre soixante-quinze, c'est bizarre ! » Dit-elle en riant.

« Je fais un mètre soixante-huit et demi, sale perche ! »

« Bon les filles, c'est pas que votre conversation n'est pas intéressante, bien au contraire, mais j'étais en train de raconter mon histoire avec Mandy là ! »

« Ferme là Alex ! »

**13h26**

« Alors ta belle-mère t'as fait manger de l'herbe ? »

« Des fleurs Nathan, des fleurs ! Il y en a des comestibles, et c'est même plutôt bon ! »

« Ah... Et tu veux certainement qu'on t'appelle Biquette maintenant, non ? »

« Bande de cons, vous comprenez rien. » Grognais-je alors que mes soi-disant amis se foutaient de moi.

« Non mais fais pas la tête Jo ! »

« Oui, enfin plus communément dans ton langage : bêêêê bêê bêêêê Jo ! »

J'ai lancé un regard noir à Alexander, celui-ci aurait certainement été plus crédible si je ne souriais pas comme une demeurée et, pour me donner une espèce de contenance, je lui ai balancée un pomme à la figure. Bien sur je l'ai ratée d'environ trente centimètres. L'intention seule comptait.

**15h09**

Résumons, ma journée à très mal commencé, puis elle s'est améliorée, elle est devenue vraiment pas mal et là, elle est retombée dans le nul, le très nul, le très très nul. Que je vous raconte. Tout à commencé à environ **14h38**

« Hé les gars, ça va ? »

Cette voix masculine, suave et tellement sensuelle : Andrew.

« Ah, je pensais que tu ne viendrais jamais, il t'en a fallut du temps ! »

« Oui, désolé, j'étais enfin, tu vois, occupé et... »

Sans vraiment porter attention à la fin de sa phrase, je me suis levée et dirigée vers la sortie. En y repensant c'est à ce moment là que j'aurai dû me douter de quelque chose, mais obnubilée par le plaisir de revoir mon petit ami, je n'ai rien remarqué. Erreur.

On a marché un moment, traversant le train en long en large et en travers, saluant diverse personnes sur le chemin, le fait d'avoir croisé Jenny Lyons a alimenté la conversation un moment, mais c'est bien tout. Un espèce de blanc s'était installé, et pas de ces blancs confortables qu'on ne veut surtout pas briser, non c'était un silence gênant, pesant, désagréable,ou on se rend compte qu'on a rien à se dire. A ce moment là j'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose, mais non. Deuxième erreur.

On s'est isolé dans un compartiment désert, tout au fond du train, là j'ai cru que la tension allait retomber, qu'on allait s'embrasser, fêter nos retrouvailles, mais non. Et j'ai continué à ne rien voir.

« Tu sais, Jo, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle »

La j'aurai du me rendre compte que ça sentait le roussi, mais toujours pas, j'ai gardé mon stupide sourire niais, sourire que j'ai toujours quand je suis avec Andrew, sourire que je déteste parce qu'il est profondément affligeant mais que j'aime parce qu'il montre que j'aime mon petit copain. Foutu sourire, foutu troisième erreur.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de bons moments ou de bons moyens pour annoncer ça, mais je crois que j'ai besoin de changement. Tu vois c'était super entre nous, mais ça fait un moment maintenant. On est jeunes, on devrait profiter de la vie tu vois, faire de nouvelles expériences. Je pense que tu comprends. Mais le truc qu'il faut absolument que tu saches c'est que t'es une fille super, et que c'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi... J'espère quand même qu'on pourra rester amis. »

Un autre silence pesant commençait à s'installer, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai fais la plus grosse des erreurs, quelque chose de lamentable, pitoyable, rabaissant et tous les synonymes possible de pathétique, en deux mots, j'ai essayé de le faire changer d'avis.

« Non, mais attends Andrew, je suis pas d'accord, tu sais, on a encore pleins de trucs à expérimenter tout les deux, on peut continuer, je suis sûre que ça peut s'arranger, c'est juste une question... »

J'ai paniqué, je ne trouvais pas mes mots, je faisais de grands gestes qui ne voulaient rien dire, au fond j'aurais juste voulu qu'il me prenne dans ses bras ou même qu'il me dise que tout ça n'était qu'un blague, une grosse farce, mais il ne l'a pas fait.

« Non, Johanna, je suis désolé. »

Et il est partit. Quelques secondes après moi aussi.

**Retour au présent, 15h09, dans mon compartiment, avec mes amis, 5 chocogrenouilles d'englouti**

« C'est pas toi c'est moi ? »

« J'espère qu'on peut rester amis »

« J'ai besoin de nouveauté ? »

« Il faut profiter de la vie ? »

« Il t'a sorti tous les classiques ! Vraiment aucune imagination ce mec ! »

« De toutes façons moi je l'ai jamais aimé, c'est un sournois, ça se voit à sa tête. Remarquez, tous les mecs sont plus ou moins des sournois. »

« Hé ! »

« Bah désolé mais c'est vrai les gars. »

« Laurianne, tu devrais pas les mettre tous dans le même panier, mon Nath il est pas sournois, il est...Merveilleux. »

« BEURK toute cette niaiserie c'est à vomir ! »

Dans ces moments là, c'est vrai que c'est bien d'être entourée par des gens comme Alexander et Laurianne, qui ne croient pas vraiment à l'amour. Non parce qu'honnêtement, se faire larguer et assister aux roucoulement du couple parfait, c'est pas tiptop !

**17h47**

On ne va pas tarder d'arriver. Je n'ai qu'une envie, retrouver mon lit. Et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps comme une fillette. Si vous répétez ça à qui que ce soit, je vous retrouverai et vous tuerai, j'espère que c'est bien clair pour tout le monde.

« Non mais moi ça m'énerve ces pseudos couples qui se jurent un amour éternel à même pas dix-sept, le prenez pas pour vous, mais quand même ! Vous en avez pas marre d'être niais comme ça ? »

« Moi je suis niaise avec Nathan parce que c'est mon petit-ami, toi Laurianne désolée de briser tes illusions mais tu es niaise avec Remus, alors que c'est même pas ton copain, je trouve ça pire ! »

« Quoi, moi, niaise ? » S'indigne Laurianne. « Je ne suis pas niaise du tout c'est vrai que Rem... »

« Salut les gars ! »

Elles sont drôles ces coïncidences, vous savez du genre en parlant du loup on en voit la queue. Remus Lupin vient d'arriver en compagnie de son ami de toujours Peter Pettigrow. Deux Gryffondors de la même année que nous. Deux Maraudeurs. Deux des garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard. Laurianne craque sur Remus depuis plus de deux ans, et refuse toujours de l'admettre, ce qui est réellement pathétique puisque ça se voit comme le nez d'Ophélie au milieu de sa figure.

« C'était juste pour vous dire qu'on va bientôt arriver, vous feriez bien de vous préparer. »

Charmant ce Lupin. On peut comprendre Laurianne, il a vraiment un sourire et des yeux à tomber. Bon, bien sur il ne vaut pas Andrew mais ça...

« Ah bon, berçi meaucoup Remus. »

On a tous regardé Laurianne dont le visage tournait aussi rouge que ces cheveux. Les Gryffondors sont repartis et après quelques secondes de silence, elle à finit par demander :

« Dites, j'ai pas réellement dis « Berci meaucoup » ? »

« J'ai bien peur que si Laurianne, j'ai bien peur que si... »

« Oh non... »

* * *

_Et voilà, je remercie les courageux qui ont lu jusque là, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et que vous reviendrez pour la suite :) _

_Bien entendu je serai réellement ravie d'avoir vos avis, vos questions, vos idées, vos encouragements, vos critiques, enfin tout ce que vous voulez par review. Je me ferai d'ailleurs une joie de vous répondre :)_

_A bientôt j'espère ! _


	2. Complicated

Beaucoup de choses à vous dire, tout d'abord un gros BONNE ANNÉE s'impose, j'espère que 2011 vous apportera pleins de bonnes choses et tout et tout, déjà, cette nouvelle année vous apporte un nouveau chapitre, et c'est déjà ça je trouve ;)

Sinon, je tenais aussi à vous remercier beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de toutes vos_ reviews _qui m'ont vraiment motiver à poster ce chapitre et m'ont aussi fait très plaisir, alors merci à vous : **aya** (désolée pour le résumé, c'est vrai qu'il est pas super, mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux ^^), **Voldiie**, **malilite, Hey-CeyCey, MPHDP, Milmo Sampitairnel, N'étoile, Nanou** (et oui, plein de bellâtres dans ma fic, j'avoue, je me suis fais plaisir ^^), **Totalus Anonymus** (Tu as très bien résumé mes personnages, je n'aurais pas fait mieux !),** els, qqun **et aussi à ceux qui me mettent en _story alert_ ou en _favorit story._

Pour finir, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

* * *

_« Il en est de l'__amitié __comme de la __pureté __; la __moindre flétrissure suffit __à en __troubler __la __transparence__. »_

**Lundi 2 Septembre**

**20h13, Grande Salle pour le repas**

C'est drôle la façon dont les habitudes reviennent, ce n'est que ma première journée de cours et pourtant j'ai l'impression de n'être jamais parti. On est tout les six là, aux même places que l'année dernière, et que celle d'avant, et que celle encore d'avant, et que celle encore encore... Enfin vous avez compris le principe.

Nathan et Ophélie se regardent amoureusement ou niaisement, à vous de voir, Alexander nous parle de la dernière fille qu'il a décidé de draguer : Fanny quelque chose, de toutes façons, pas besoin d'apprendre son nom, ça aura sûrement changé dans une ou deux semaines (je veux pas dire qu'elle aura changé de nom hein, juste qu'Alex sera passé à une autre fille), Laurianne déblatère sur le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal qui, selon elle, aurait été élevé par une famille de Troll ce qui serait la seule explication convenable à son odeur de putréfaction, et Matt et moi, on discute de tout, de rien. Tout est tellement naturel maintenant, plus de surprise, la vie va reprendre son cours normal et...

« Euh Jo, par rapport à Andrew... »

« Non Nath, que personne ne me parle de lui, on n'est plus ensemble c'est fini et je le vis très bien. De toutes façons ça faisait quoi ? Six mois qu'on était ensemble, c'est bon quoi, je m'en remets, c'est pas non plus l'amour de ma vie je vais pas non plus... »

« Il nous a dit qu'il regrettait, qu'il t'aimait toujours et qu'il voulait revenir. »

« Oh par Merlin ! »

A cet instant, j'étais si heureuse que j'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux, j'étais même prête à sauter dans les bras d'Alexander pour le remercier d'avoir fait cette révélation plus que sensationnelle. Mais bien entendu, tant de bonheur d'un coup, ça cachait forcément quelque chose...

« C'est vrai ? » Je m'étais écriée m'attirant par la même occasion des regards courroucés des personnes aux alentours. Comme si leurs pauvres conversations insignifiantes pouvaient être plus important que _ça_ !

« En fait non, c'était juste pour que tu arrêtes de prétendre l'avoir oubliée, c'est saoulant à la longue. »

« Alexander, sale petit... fils de... »

« Ne me remercie pas tout de suite, attends plutôt la deuxième bonne nouvelle qui est... » Après un temps d'arrêt il reprit : « J'aurais aimé des roulements de tambours ou quelque chose les gars, mais bon, on va faire sans, je dois quand même vous dire que je suis déçu et... »

« Putain de bordel tu vas me la dire cette grande nouvelle ou merde ? »

Là, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers moi, du premier année de Serpentard à la dernière année de Gryffondor en passant par les professeurs et bien entendu le directeur qui, contrairement à MacGonagall, ne semblait pas perturbé le moins du monde par mon langage légèrement inapproprié. Pour ma défense, j'ai dû me retenir toutes les vacances côté grossièretés donc quand j'ouvre un peu les vannes, c'est un torrent qui sort !

« Et bien, si c'est demandé si gentiment, je vais te dire que ton cher ex petit-ami pour qui tu as toujours des sentiments, se tape actuellement Lindsay Gowan, Serdaigle de septième année, personnellement je me la suis déjà faite et je dois dire que... »

« On s'en fout ! » L'a coupé Ophélie.

Lindsay ? La gentille petite intello à lunettes ? Celle qui m'a aidé à réviser la métamorphose l'année dernière ? Cette Lindsay là ? Devant les regards inquiets de mes amis, je tentais vainement de sourire :

« Non mais ça va hein, me regardait pas tous comme ça, tout va très bien, on est plus ensemble de toutes façons, il n'y a aucuns soucis, je suis contente pour eux. C'est bien, très bien, vraiment bien, très bien. »

« Je crois réellement que tu aurais été plus crédible avec un seul _bien_. »

« _Berci meaucoup_ de l'avoir fait remarquer Laurianne ! » Déclarai-je, acerbe.

J'arrive pas a y croire, il a retrouvé une copine, non mais par Merlin, on a rompu seulement hier ! Il est totalement impossible qu'il... A moins qu'il ne soit sorti avec elle pendant qu'on était encore ensemble. Oh le salop ! Et elle, ah elle ! On pourrait lui décerner le prix Miss faux-cul !

« Jo, tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« Oui, je vais bien, vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais pas me mettre à fondre en larmes comme une fillette... »

Avec un peu de recul, je me rend compte que si mon menton n'avait pas tremblé comme s'il était secoué par un tremblement de terre qui aurait valu au moins huit sur l'échelle de Richter, si mes yeux n'avaient pas été si humide et si je n'avais pas fini ma phrase en me tapant la tête contre la table en sanglotant, mes amis auraient certainement cru que tout allait pour le mieux.

Mais tout n'allait pas pour le mieux, _tout ne va pas pour le mieux_. Andrew m'a trompé, je ne sais même pas combien de temps, peut-être des semaines, ou même des mois, et je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien, que dalle, _nada._ Je continuais naïvement de penser que tout était bien entre nous, qu'on s'aimait et que nous deux ça allait durer. J'ai été conne, conne, conne, et cent fois_ conne_ !

**Mercredi 4 Septembre**

**14h46, salle commune**

Et voilà à quoi va ressembler ma vie maintenant, être une jeune fille sérieuse, faire mes devoirs, vivre mes histoires d'amour par procuration, car non, il n'est pas imaginable que je me remette avec quelqu'un pour l'instant, j'ai été prise pour une conne une fois, c'est bon, je vais pas m'abonner !

De toutes façons je vois pas quel garçon sain d'esprit pourrait avoir envie de sortir avec moi. A part Oliver Hilk, mais lui, c'est un cas à part et puis je ne suis pas désespérée au point de sortir avec lui... _Berk _

« Les filles, vous devineraient jamais ce qui nous est arrivé ! »

« Honnêtement Alex si c'est une histoire dégueulasse impliquant une ou même plusieurs filles, on ne veut absolument pas savoir. »

« Non, c'est encore mieux qu'une histoire de filles, ou de fesses, enfin de toutes façons si c'est pas une histoire de filles c'est pas une histoire de fesses et la réciproque... »

« Alexander et moi avons parlé aux Maraudeurs. » L'a coupé Matthew.

Les Maraudeurs. Remus, James, Sirius et Peter. Quatre Gryffondors dans le vent, les garçons les plus populaires de tout le collège. Et pour beaucoup d'entre nous, sous-entendus les gens normaux, le simple fait de leur parler est un honneur. Alexander est de cela. Il a toujours cru qu'il méritait de faire parti de ce groupe. On peut même dire que tout le mal qu'il se donne côté look, filles, sport, et j'en passe, il le fait pour les impressionner. Ce qui n'a pour l'instant jamais marché. Et ce qui est d'un pathétique rare, mais ça c'est juste mon avis.

« Vous voulez dire que vous avez parlé à Remus ? Quoique je m'en fiche hein, faut pas croire que je m'intéresse à Lupin, je veux dire il est sympa mais bon voilà, c'est vrai que... »

« Poil de carotte, ferme-là, je vais raconter. » Alexander fit une pause pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien l'intention de tout le monde, ce qui était totalement inutile car dès qu'il était question des Maraudeurs, pour une raison qui reste inconnu, tout le monde écoutait.

« Nous étions donc en divination, et par chance nous étions à la même table que Potter et Black. »

« Par chance tu veux dire que tu les a espionné dix minutes pour voir ou il allaient s'asseoir et qu'après tu as bousculé deux filles, les faisant tomber, pour pouvoir te mettre à côté d'eux, c'est ça non ? »

« Matthew, c'est moi qui raconte, alors s'il te plait, tais toi. On était donc à côté d'eux, et ils parlaient de Joséphine, la copine de Pettigrow, ils disaient que quand le petit couple allait rompre, ce qui allait obligatoirement finir par arriver, ils devraient forcément arrêter d'être amis avec Joséphine. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Nom de Merlin, si vous me laissez pas finir mon histoire tranquillement je vous en fout une, à tous ! »

« Ok, ok. »

Alexander nous fit les gros yeux, attendit un moment et reprit : « Ils ont continué de discuter un moment et ils ont fini par dire que de toutes façons, une amitié fille garçon était totalement impossible. C'est là que Matt est intervenu, disant qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec eux. » Devant nos yeux écarquillés Alexander poursuivit : « Je sais, moi aussi j'ai été choqué, je veux dire, affirmer son désaccord avec les Maraudeurs alors qu'il n'était même pas dans la conversation, culotté le petit Matthew. »

« Je ne suis pas culotté, c'est juste que _moi_ je ne leur voue pas un culte, et si je ne suis pas d'accord je le dis. »

« Oui, oui, c'est ça, maintenant tu me laisses terminer, tu seras mignon. Matthew a donc dit qu'il n'était pas d'accord, et là, James a dit **« Ah bon »** et Matt à répondu « Moi je suis ami avec des filles et Alex aussi. » Et là, le meilleur moment, Sirius m'a regardé et m'a dit **« Genre ! »** Je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte ! »

« Bien sûr que si Alex, je veux dire c'est un grand moment dans la vie d'une jeune fille de parler pour la première fois à l'élu de son cœur ! »

Nous avons tous rigolé, à part Alex bien entendu. Comme il était vexé, on a dû le supplier au moins dix minutes de continuer sa passionnante histoire, que je vais vous résumer ici : Alexander a dit à Potter et à Black que lui était totalement d'accord avec eux (tu m'étonnes !), il a expliqué qu'il était sûr que Laurianne et moi on avait toutes les deux une folle envie de lui (je vous passerai les protestations qui ont suivi cette déclaration, qui, je le précise, est fausse, fausse et archi fausse). Là Matthew a rigolé et a dit que même en imaginant que c'était vrai, on avait toujours l'exemple de l'amitié qui nous liait lui et moi. Une fille et un garçon, une amitié sans faille.

Grosse erreur.

Alexander gêné de s'être fait ridiculiser devant deux de ses idoles a répliqué : « Ah oui et il y a un an et demi, quand elle était amoureuse de toi, c'était toujours une amitié sans faille ? »

Mauvais. Très mauvais.

« Vous imaginez, j'ai fait rire les Maraudeurs, les _Maraudeurs_ quoi ! »

« Et tu as révélé un secret qu'une de tes amies t'avait confié aussi, mais ça, c'est le dernier de tes soucis hein ! »

« De quel secret tu parles Victors ? »

« Mes sentiments pour Matthew en quatrième année !" Déclarai-je en lui faisant des grands signes de mains du genre "Youhou atterrit mec" et j'ai conclut : "Maintenant il est super gêné ! »

« Mais non il est pas gêné, hein Matt que... » Alexander s'était retourné pour trouvé l'approbation de son pote qui, malheureusement pour lui (et pour moi aussi accessoirement), avait déjà mit les voiles. « Bon, oui, peut-être qu'il est un peu gêné, mais les Maraudeurs, les _Maraudeurs _! »

**16h18, dans le parc, vers le lac, les pieds dans l'eau **

Il est clair que Matthew me fait la tête. J'y comprends plus rien, c'est vrai, quel est le problème ? J'ai eu des sentiments pour lui, d'accord, mais c'est fini maintenant, je vois pas pourquoi on en fait tout un plat !

« Bon, les gars là, qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? Matt, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Nathan Clifft, ou l'art de jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Remarquez, lui n'était pas là quand la fabuleuse histoire de « Moi Alexander j'ai parlé aux fameux Maraudeurs » nous a été conté. Il ne peut donc pas se douter du froid glacial qui règne actuellement entre moi et mon supposé meilleur-ami. En même temps, le fait que quatre personnes lui fassent les gros yeux tout en secouant la tête de gauche à droite alors qu'il posait sa question aurait certainement dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Enfin, ce n'est encore une fois que mon avis.

« Rien, rien. »

« Non, c'est vrai Matt, ça va pas et je comprends pas. J'ai été plus ou moins amoureuse de toi, c'est vrai. » Par Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dis ça sans virer écarlate ! « Mais quel est le problème, je te jure que maintenant je ressens plus rien ! »

« Mais c'est pas ça le problème. » Chose positive, il reconnaît qu'il y a bien un _problème_. « C'est juste que tu vois, quand les gens disaient, l'amitié fille-garçon, c'est pas possible, moi je pouvais répondre si. Je pouvais dire, ma meilleure-amie est une fille super et il n'y a jamais rien eu d'autre que de l'amitié entre nous. C'était quelque chose de fondamentale pour moi, tu vois Alexander est un gros dégueulasse qui collectionne les conquêtes, Nathan et Ophélie sont amoureux et totalement niais, Laurianne ne reconnaît jamais ses sentiments, et nous deux on est le symbole de l'amitié fille-garçon. C'était comme ça et tout allait bien. »

« On est pas niais tout les deux on est juste... »

« C'est pas la question Ophé." Je me suis tournée pour faire face à Matthew, et en le regardant avec mon regard de chien battu, genre super craquant (oui, je vous assure), j'ai dit doucement : "on est toujours le symbole de l'am... »

« Non. » Me coupa-t-il durement.. « C'est plus pareil. Maintenant on est comme tout ces couples d'amis ordinaires qui ont un jour vécu une période où il n'y avait pas que de l'amitié entre eux. On est comme les autres. On est nul. »

Je vous passe les cinq minutes de protestations du genre « Ferme-là Lewis, on est pas nul » ou encore « Je n'ai pas de problèmes pour exprimer mes sentiments, t'es vraiment trop con ! » Je ne crois pas que ce soit réellement intéressant. Toujours est-il que mon meilleur-ami me fait la tête pour une raison stupide qui ne tient pas la route une seconde. Ce qui est très compliqué à gérer. S'il avait fais la gueule pour quelque de chose de valable, j'aurai trouver des excuses valables et tout serait rentrer dans l'ordre. Mais là, comment voulez vous que j'arrange les choses ? C'est lui qui invente des problèmes, il faudrait donc que j'invente des excuses, mais je ne vais pas_ inventer _des excuses, c'est trop nul de faire ça !

Merlin, je crois que mon cerveau a surchauffé.

**19h56, Grande Salle, Repas **

Journée de merde. Ça devient une habitude on dirait.

Matthew ne me parle toujours pas, je viens d'apprendre que j'avais une traduction à faire en rune pour vendredi (par Merlin pourquoi est-ce que je me précipite toujours dehors dès que la sonnerie retentit ? Pourquoi je n'attends pas de savoir les devoirs ? _Pourquoi_ ?) et en plus, cerise sur le pudding, j'ai vu _celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom_ (à savoir mon ex petit-ami, à qui aviez-vous pensez ?) avec sa... copine (pouffiasse). Bouse !

« Les gars, il faut absolument que je vous parle, j'ai eu une pure idée de génie quand j'étais sous la douche ! » Devant notre manque notable de réaction, Alexander reprit : « L'élection de Miss Poudlard ! » Toujours pas de réactions : « Chaque maison trouve cinq jurés qui élisent la représentante de leur maison lors de plusieurs tours de qualifications. Quand les quatre Miss sont élues, on fait la grande finale. Jury composé d'un Serdaigle, d'un Serpentard, d'un Poufsouffle, d'un Gryffondor et d'une personne impartiale qui devra trancher. » Il avait dit tout ça d'une traite, sans reprendre sa respiration une seule fois, pour ça il gagne une partie de mon admiration, j'ai bien dis une partie seulement.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce-que tu gagnes dans cette histoire ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu ne fais jamais rien gratuitement Alex ! Alors j'aimerai savoir quel est ton intérêt maintenant et ne pas l'apprendre inopinément au détour de je ne sais quelle conversation avec je ne sais quelle pouf ! »

« Bon, c'est vrai la rouquine, tu as raison, je le reconnais, j'ai aussi un plan qui va me permettre de me taper un max de nanas. »

« Ça m'aurait étonné... »

« Imaginez, je fais parti du jury, les filles qui veulent être élues vont être très gentilles avec moi si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Il nous a fait son célèbre clin d'œil de pervers et bien entendu, on savait tous ce qu'il voulait dire, ce qui a entrainé ça :

« Mais c'est immonde ! »

« Et puis les jurés doivent rester impartiales non ? »

« Si Nathan, bien sur que si, et c'est là qu'intervient le génie ! » Pause à deux mornilles pour entretenir le supposé suspens, puis reprise : « Les filles ne pourront pas dire avoir couché avec moi et ne pourront pas me coller, c'est tout du bénéfice ! »

« C'est un bon plan. Contre toutes formes de morale ou d'éthique mais comme tu ne sembles pas connaitre ces mots, c'est un bon plan. »

« Et encore mon petit Matthew, tu n'as pas entendu le meilleur, les filles qui vont se faire éliminer vont forcément être tristes et fragiles et c'est _là _que j'interviendrai ! Je passerai pour le gentil en leur disant que j'ai tout fait pour les sauver, mais que les autres ne m'ont pas écouter, blablabla, et _là_, encore une fois, je gagne ! »

Vous devez certainement penser qu'on aurait dû faire quelque chose pour empêcher tout ça, mais au bout d'un certain temps à côtoyer Alexander, on se fait une raison, ce type est horrible et on ne peut absolument rien y faire ! Il ne nous restait plus qu'à prier pour que ce projet bidon ne se réalise jamais, ce qui, étant donné l'obstination de notre "ami" était quasi chose vaine.

« Maintenant tout ce qu'il me reste à faire c'est convaincre les élèves les plus populaires et trouver les autres jurés de Poufsouffle, de préférence des moches qui me piqueront pas la vedette. »

Et puis il est partit. Il n'a même pas mangé. Ce garçon est totalement nul.

« Non, franchement les gars, pourquoi est-ce-qu'on est potes avec lui ? »

« Moi je trouve que son idée est pas si mauvaise. » Devant nos regards indignés Ophélie a poursuivit : « Je veux dire pas la partie ou il va se taper pleins de filles, ça, ça craint. Mais l'élection de Miss Poudlard ça pourrait être marrant, ça mettrait un peu d'animation et... »

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? L'élection de Miss Potiche est on ne peut plus dégradant pour la femme ! Se pavaner devant des adolescents pervers bourrés d'hormones tout ça pourquoi ? Se voir déclarer « jolie » ? Je suis désolée mais je n'adhère pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout ! »

Et voilà, Alexander nous avait fournit ici un autre motif de disputes. Ophélie va vouloir se présenter, c'est certain et Laurianne va essayer de l'en empêcher, elle ne va pas y arriver et va faire la tête à tout le monde, aucunes des deux ne voudra faire d'efforts, elles vont me demander de faire partir d'un « clan », je vais refuser, les deux vont m'en vouloir et encore une fois, tout va retomber sur moi. Franchement, quand on sait comment les choses vont se dérouler, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de les vivre, ça serait comme regarder deux fois d'affilées le même film, ça ne sert à rien, si ?

On pourrait tout de suite passer au « câlin de réconciliation » ou mieux, sauter le câlin et toutes ces effusions de sentiments à vomir et arriver directement au moment où tout le monde oublie la dispute et où les choses redeviennent normales. Mettre notre vie en mode accélérée. Oui bon, d'accord, j'arrête avec la métaphore du film.

**Jeudi 5 Septembre**

**9h46, classe de Métamorphose**

« Psssit, les gars... les gars... woho... les gars ! »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai parlé de l'élection de MP au Maraudeurs hier. »

« On s'en fout Alex, laisse nous écouter ! »

« Ils ont trouvé l'idée cool, les Maraudeurs trouvent mon idée _cool_ ! »

« Ferme-là ! »

Il est intenable.

« Hé les filles ! »

Bien entendu, en étant à côté de Laurianne, je ne peux pas faire semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Ce qui est bien dommage étant donné ce qu'elle a à nous dire :

« J'ai croisé Remus ce matin, il m'a sourit ! Bien sur je m'en fiche hein, je veux dire c'est sympa de sa part mais voilà c'est pas non plus... Enfin vous voyez quoi je veux dire... »

« Non mais attend Laurie, tu te rends compte que ta vie tourne autour de Remus ! »

« Quoi mais pas du tout je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça c'est totalement..."

« Oui, et t'es bien mal placée pour dire ça, ta vie à toi tourne autour de Nathan, c'est pas mieux. »

Erreur.

Je n'aurai jamais dû prendre la parole. Mais c'est comme si les mots avaient franchi la barrière de ma bouche sans l'accord de mon cerveau. Saleté d'esprit d'initiative !

« Quoi ? Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de Nathan, et excuse moi Johanna mais toi t'étais beaucoup moins chiante quand ta vie tournait autour d'Andrew ! »

« Quoi ? Alors moi je suis chiante ? »

« Légèrement Miss Victors, mais je suis sure que si vous arrêtiez de parler durant mon cours, ça s'arrangerait. »

Harpie !

De toutes façons, je le sais, _je ne suis pas chiante_ ! C'est vrai que depuis l'épisode « mon petit copain m'a largué et s'est bien foutu de ma gueule » je suis peut-être un peu aigrie, mais c'est normal non ? En plus de ça, j'aimerai ajouter que mon meilleur-ami ne m'adresse toujours pas la parole, ce qui me donne des raisons d'être un peu... Enfin... Disons moins... Joyeuse qu'avant !

« Et les gars, vous savez ce qu'ils ont dit d'autre les Maraudeurs ? »

« La ferme Alex ! »

« Euh d'accord les gars... Bah on en reparlera plus tard hein... »

* * *

Voilà, alors encore une fois j'espère que ça vous a plu et surtout que vous n'êtes pas déçu. Les Maraudeurs ne sont pas très présent dans ce chapitre (même pas du tout) mais on les verra dans le prochain (promis ^^)

Je vous laisse donc ici, en vous souhaitant encore une fois une merveilleuse année et en vous rappelant que vous pouvez rendre mon année plus que merveilleuse avec une petite review, après je dis ça, c'est juste une idée hein ;)


	3. Hate

Salut tout le monde !

Ou plutôt : salut à toi, personne errante sur le net qui a échouée sur cette fanfic !

Alors, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui, mais je tenais quand même à poster ce chapitre, histoire de pas prendre trop de retard dès le début ^^

Bien entendu, je remercie encore une fois toutes les personnes qui me laissent _des reviews_, ça me fait vraiment toujours super plaisir et ça me motive à donf donc merci à : **Hey-ceycey**, **CiaraBlack** : Je suis bien contente d'avoir réussi à changer un peu des autres fics, merci beaucoup :), **Zod'a** : Ravie de te faire marrer, c'est le but ;), **JNAPDN**, **Milmo Sampitairnel**, **MPHDP**, **Tiickel**, **Rukie-chan**, **N'étoile**, **Schocolade**, **CappyJ** : Merci beaucoup de ces compliments, j'adore ^^ et **Marquiise**.

Merci aussi à ceux qui me mettent en _story-alert_, en _favorit story_ et à tout mes lecteurs en général :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_" Si vous voulez __connaître __la __lie __des __sentiments humains__, __penchez__-vous sur les __sentiments __que __nourrissent __les __femmes envers __les __autres femmes __: vous __frissonnerez __d'__horreur devant __tant d'__hypocrisie__, de __jalousie__, de __méchanceté__, de __bassesse__.__ "_

**Samedi 7 Septembre **

**11h25, Dans le parc, vers le lac**

Week-end, _week-end _!

Qu'est-ce-que c'est triste... Pas le fait d'être en week-end, ça non, ça c'est plutôt... Fantastique, merveilleux, énormissime, fabuleux... Enfin vous avez compris l'idée. Ce qui est triste c'est justement d'être aussi contente d'être en week-end alors que les cours ont repris la semaine dernière. Ce qui prouve bien que nous, jeunes adolescents, sommes totalement surexploités par des adultes tyranniques.

Mais passons, je suis en week-end, il fait beau (ce qui est quand même quelque chose à célébrer !), je suis dehors avec mes amis, Nathan a sa guitare et nous fait découvrir tout un tas de chansons moldues géniales, enfin découvrir c'est vite dit, moi je les connais déjà mais bon, les autres non (Bande d'incultes Sang-Pur, et après ça se croit supérieur ? Ils connaissent même pas les Rolling Stone, les_ Rolling Stone _quoi !)

« Les gars, j'ai trouvé les épreuves d'élimination pour l'élection de MP »

Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, Alexander n'a pas abandonné cette idée, et pire elle commence même à se concrétiser. Je me tiens donc de préciser que je ne cautionne pas les actes qui vont suivre, je ne cautionne pas l'attitude d'Alexander, ce n'est d'ailleurs même pas vraiment mon ami. J'espère que le message est bien reçu et que je n'irai pas bruler dans les flammes de l'enfer après ma mort.

Pas que j'y croie vraiment mais vaut mieux pas tenter le diable (que, soit dit en passant, je respecte totalement !)

Enfin bref, mea culpa terminé, je peux revenir sur l'élection MP (Miss Poudlard pour ceux qui auraient oublié). Après que notre immonde ami est réussi à convaincre les Maraudeurs, ce qui d'après lui n'a pas été très dur du fait qu'ils ont tout de suite trouvé l'idée géniale (ça reste à prouver), les autres élèves sont vite rentrés dans le jeu et on peut même dire que ces adolescents plein d'hormones, que sont mes camarades, sont particulièrement excités par cette... Aventure dirons-nous.

« Première étape, un défilé, en sous vêtements pour... »

« Alex ! Pas de sous-vêtement, c'est vulgaire ! »

« Mais tu veux rendre l'élection chiante ou quoi Poil de carotte ? »

« Pas chiante, juste respectable ! » Contra Laurianne.

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis, enfin, comme tu veux, on va donc dire, un défilé dans la tenue que la fille choisie, sachant que si elle est en sous-vêtement elle à quand même plus de chance de ne pas être éliminée. À l'issu de cette épreuve, toutes les moches seront éliminées. »

« Et les autres épreuves ? »

« Pas si vite Victors, j'y vient. Deuxième épreuve, la semaine d'après, un test de culture général, pour rabattre le caquet à toutes ces personnes qui croient que Miss Poudlard sera une potiche. Et _oui_ je dis bien ça pour toi la rouquine ! »

Bien sur, Alexander s'attira le regard courroucé de Laurianne qui ne supporte pas les surnoms qu'on lui attribue à cause de sa couleur de cheveux, ou de sa petite taille, ou de son caractère explosif, ou les diminutifs de son prénoms. Résumons, Laurianne n'aime pas les surnoms.

« Troisième et dernière épreuve, libre. »

« Libre ? »

« Oui, la fille peut faire ce qu'elle veut, un petit discours, une chanson, nous faire des gâteaux, nous raconter des blagues, ce qu'elle veut. Et à la fin de ces trois épreuves, nous aurons les quatre Miss de Poudlard, des jeunes filles belles, intelligentes et imaginatives. »

« C'est triste mais plus le temps passe, moins j'arrive à trouver cette idée nulle... »

« C'est le but mes petits, c'est le but ! »

Et moi plus le temps passe, plus je suis persuadée qu'Ophélie va se présenter, hypothèse soutenue par le fait qu'elle ait posé cette question :

« Et on doit s'inscrire pour... Enfin... »

« Ravi que tu poses la question, il n'y a pas d'inscription, tu as juste à te ramener tes jolies petites fesses dans la salle commune mercredi prochain, jour du défilé. » Pause, reprise : « Mais un conseil, si tu veux avoir tes chances, rembourre ton soutif. »

« Mec, c'est à ma copine que tu parles là ! »

« Cool Nath, cool, c'était juste mon avis. »

Je me demande si je ne devrais pas me présenter moi aussi, ça pourrait être drôle et bouleverser un peu la routine. D'un autre côté je risque aussi de me tourner en ridicule. Sans vouloir être trop négative, à côté de fille comme Ophélie ou Marie ou Julia ou Holly ou Kelly ou Helena ou... plein d'autre, je ne fais carrément pas le poids, ou trop le poids si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Je crois donc que je vais abandonner l'idée, et puis de toutes façons soutenir ma meilleure-amie sera certainement assez dure sans qu'en plus j'ai a penser à me faire jolie, ou même potable.

« Les gars, sans vouloir vous mettre trop la pression, les Maraudeurs ne sont pas loin et j'ai l'impression qu'ils vous écoutent. »

« Sans vouloir te vexer Alex, il n'y a qu'à toi que ça met la pression. »

« Parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui ai un minimum de bon sens ici, Ophélie essaie de chanter juste et Nathan, joue quelque chose de mieux ça c'est nul. »

« Quoi, tu viens de dire que _Hey Jude_ est nulle ? »

« Chut Victors, tu gâches l'image du joyeux groupe d'ami qui s'éclate ! »

C'est lui que je vais éclater un de ces quatre !

Quoi qu'on fasse il ne peut s'empêcher de tout rapporter aux Maraudeurs, nos vies tournent autour des Maraudeurs, foutu Maraudeurs, non, foutu Alexander !

« Allé, à trois tout le monde rigole, genre avec nous c'est toujours la grosse marade ! »

Il a compté jusqu'à trois, et a rigolé tout seul.

**« Classe ta guitare Clifft ! »**

Oh Merlin.

Je suis désolée de réagir comme ça mais je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas compte que James Potter, _le_ James Potter vient de dire à Nathan, un de _mes_ amis que sa guitare était cool, je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte...

Oui bon d'accord, je suis ridicule.

« Ah... Euh... Bah... Euh... »

« Il veut dire merci ! »

Heureusement qu'Ophélie a volé au secours de son cher et tendre, sinon on en aurait eu pour deux plombes. Moi personnellement, j'ai perdu toute faculté à la parole. Ça m'arrive quand des inconnus canons et populaires s'approchent à moins de deux mètres de moi, ce qui, soyons réalistes, n'arrive pas très souvent.

**« Et tu joues quoi ? Des trucs moldus non ? Je connais pas trop mais ça a pas l'air mal ! »**

« Euh... Bah ça... En fait c'est... Euh les Beatles. »

**« Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler, c'est cool ! Tu nous feras une petit démo un jour, bon pas là parce qu'on doit aller en colle mais un jour quoi ! »**

James Potter (oui je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je peux pas juste dire « James » ou « Potter », ça serait comme enlever une partie du génial de cette personne, et je pense que ça pourrait être considérer comme un crime contre l'humanité.) Enfin, bref, il nous a sourit et il partit, emmenant sa petite bande avec lui, nous laissant derrière eux, incroyablement fières d'avoir adressé la parole aux fameux Maraudeurs. Enfin, fières, pour la plupart, Alexander lui était un peu déçu, et ça, c'est un euphémisme :

« Attend moi je me casse le cul à être cool tout le temps, genre super bien sapé, genre je sort avec des canons, genre j'ai des idées qui déchirent et j'ai le droit à un pauvre **« cool mec »** et toi t'arrive, tu grattes deux trois pauvres trucs sur cette merde et t'as direct un **« Classe ta guitare Clifft »** ? Vous trouvez ça normal vous ? Il l'a appelé Clifft, moi je dois me contenter de **« mec »**, je suis même pas sûr qu'ils connaissent mon nom ! »

Ça a duré un moment.

**14h12, salle commune**

J'ai pris ma décision, je vais parler à Matthew, je vais mettre ma fierté de côté et lui faire des excuses. Mais il est bien clair entre nous que je ne lui dois aucunes excuses hein ! Je fais ça parce que c'est mon meilleur-ami, qu'il me manque et que, quand on ne se parle pas, ça met une sale ambiance dans le groupe. En fait, je fais ça pour les autres, je suis une fille altruiste moi, oui, c'est ça, je suis une fille bien !

« Math, il faut qu'on parle ! »

« Oui, je sais, je suis désolé. »

Quoi ? Non ! Non ! C'est pas lui qui est sensé être désolé, c'est moi ! _Je _suis la fille bien, altruiste, qui pense aux autres, pourquoi il m'enlève ça hein ?_ Pourquoi ?_

« J'ai réagi de manière excessive, j'ai été idiot... » chuchota-t-il en baissant la tête, coupant alors le contact qui s'était établi entre son regard azur et le mien noisette, pas plus mal que le lien soit rompu d'ailleurs, j'ai toujours du mal à réfléchir quand il me regarde.

« Oui, c'est vrai, t'as été un gros nase, mais je te pardonne. »

Alors on s'est sourit et la tension de ces derniers jours à comme disparue, après tout, on est amis où on ne l'est pas. Et quand on l'est c'est pas une petite dispute de rien du tout qui va tout gâcher. Ça c'est ce que je croyais à l'époque, bien sûr, je me trompais, mais ça, vous le verrez plus tard (le suspens hein !).

« Les gars, bibliothèque, tout de suite. » Avant qu'on n'est pu ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un début d'interrogation, Alex reprit : « les Maraudeurs y sont, on va tomber sur eux par _inadvertance_. »

**14h23, bibliothèque**

Ne me demandez même pas pourquoi on a suivit Alexander, j'aurai trop honte de vous répondre. Bon d'accord, je vous réponds quand même, en fait depuis la petite discussion de ce matin, on arrête pas de penser aux Maraudeurs, je vous jure, ça tourne à l'obsession chez nous, ça commence même à me faire vraiment peur. Au début ça allait, il n'y avait qu'Alex de contaminer et un peu Laurianne aussi, mais vous savez comme elle est, elle l'aurait jamais montré, enfin bref, depuis que James Potter nous a parlé, on est tous là, à faire l'éloge de personnes qu'on ne connait même pas, à gratter partout la moindre informations sur eux. On est des fouines.

« Bon les gars, le plan est simple, quand les Maraudeurs nous voient, les moins cool d'entre vous vont chercher je ne sais quel bouquin dans les rayons. Restera plus que moi et Nathan à cette table. »

« Tu veux dire que c'est moi le plus cool ? » Demanda en souriant le grand benêt qui sert de copain à ma meilleure-amie.

« Je veux dire que c'est toi que les _Maraudeurs _jugent le plus cool, nuance. Bref, les Maraudeurs vont certainement rappliquer, nous parler, ça va être génial et quand ils vont partir, vous les nuls vous attendrez un peu, et reviendrez à table, genre on est une bande de pote super soudée et on s'éclate trop. Compris ?

« Si tu me traite encore une fois de nulle, je t'écraserai comme le sale cafard que tu es, compris ? »

_Une bande de pote soudée_ ? C'est ça ? Peut-être qu'on devrait apprendre la notion de _« soudée »_ à Laurianne, enfin, ce n'est qu'une idée.

On est donc allé se cacher dans les rayons, enfin, Matthew lui ne s'est pas _réellement_ caché vu qu'il devait _vraiment_ allé chercher un livre, ce petit est un vrai rat de bibliothèque, mais ce n'est pas la question pour l'instant. Nous étions donc moi et mes deux amies, dissimulées derrière les étagères de bouquins consacrés à l'arithmancie, en train d'espionner nos amis en grande conversation avec les Maraudeurs. Bien sûr on n'a pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer combien ils étaient beaux. Une image divine. Bon, j'exagère peut-être un peu, mais quand même ! Ils ont rigolé une ou de fois, enfin pas tous, Sirius Black lui s'est contenté d'esquisser deux ou trois sourires par ci par là, mais connaissant Sirius Black... Non mais qu'est-ce-que je raconte moi ? Je ne _connais_ pas Sirius Black, mais bon je connais sa réputation donc on va dire que c'est la même chose, bref, il n'est pas _réputé_ pour être super avenant envers les autres, pas comme James... _Potter_, je peux vraiment pas m'en empêcher, désolée.

Enfin bref, après quelques minutes à entretenir une conversation qui avait l'air très intéressante, les quatre zigotos ont taillé la route et nous avons pu rejoindre nos places.

« Alors, qu'est-ce-qu'ils vous ont dit ? »

« Qui ça ? Tu veux dire les Maraudeurs ? »

« Arrête de te la jouer cool Browns et répond ! »

« Vous êtes pas drôles... Mais bon, je vous pardonne, c'est pas facile pour les gens comme vous, vous savez... » Devant nos regards pas très sympathiques, Alexander a vite changé de sujet : « Ils nous ont dit que ce serait eux les jurés chez Gryffondor, ils ont fait une blague très drôle sur le... Enfin, vous êtes des filles je pense pas que ça vous fasse rire, enfin bref, après ils nous ont dit, tenez vous bien... »

« Ils vous ont dit tenez vous bien ? »

« Rassure moi Gilberts, tu le fais exprès là ? »

Perso, je crois pas, c'est le plus triste dans l'histoire...

« Ils nous ont dit qu'on pourrait se voir dans le parc demain, comme ça Nathan pourra leur jouer quelques trucs, c'est pas sensass ? »

« Si, très, c'est ton premier rencard, non ? »

Personne n'a rigolé. Pourtant je trouvais ça marrant moi.

**Dimanche 8 Septembre**

**13h53, Salle Commune **

« Bon les gars, on s'emmerde là, ça vous direz pas de faire un petit tour dehors ? »

« Nathan, pas besoin de la jouer détaché, on sait tous que tu veux répéter un peu avant que les Maraudeurs arrivent. »

Et là vous vous demandez « pourquoi ne répète-t-il pas dans la salle commune », si vous vous le demandiez ! Si ! Bon, même si ce n'est pas le cas, laissez moi vous expliquer, c'est marrant comme anecdote !

_Nous étions en troisième année, Nathan commençait tout juste à savoir à peu près jouer de la guitare, ce qui fait qu'il en jouait tout le temps et quand je vous dis tout le temps c'est tout le temps ! Ce qui a finit par énerver pas mal de monde, dont George Nicholson, un septième année. _Vous ne voyez pas où je veux en venir ? Normal. _Un jour, George en a eu plus qu'assez de Nathan et s'est mis à lui crier dessus, je ne me souviens plus exactement de tout ce qu'il a dit, mais je peux résumer en citant : « Mais putain de merde tu nous fais chier, va jouer ailleurs avec ton bordel ! ». _voilà, c'était marrant, non ? Bon, alors je vous raconte la suite qui elle est hilarante_. Nathan est du genre très peureux et facilement impressionnable, du coup, après s'être fait engueuler comme du poisson pourri il a fondu en larme. Je vous jure, c'était mythique ! Et même aujourd'hui, le surnom de « pisseuse » tourne encore. _

« Non mais t'as raison, on va sortir, faudrait pas que tu joues trop mal devant les Maraudeurs quand même ! Vous venez avec nous ? »

« J'ai pas bien envie non. »

« Allé Poil de Carotte, si on n'y va que tout les deux on va avoir l'air bête. Ils vont penser qu'on les attends alors que si on y est tous ils vont penser qu'on est une bande de pote qui s'éclate dehors. »

« Bon, si c'est pour vous rendre service alors. »

Je suis la seule à avoir perçu l'ironie là ? Oui ? Bon, je me tais alors.

« Merci Math, mais bien sûr quand ils arriveront vous vous tirerez hein ? »

« Ça va de soit. »

Et nous sommes tous parti _gaiement_. Non, je déconne.

Arrivés à une intersection, mes amis ont pris à gauche pendant que moi je prenais l'autre chemin, enfin couloir, si je dis chemin on pourrait croire qu'on est je sais pas où, enfin, c'est pas le sujet, je disais donc, moi j'ai été à l'opposé et non ce n'est pas à cause de mon esprit de contradiction !

« Victors, le parc c'est pas par là. »

« Je sais mais moi je vais à la bibliothèque, j'ai pas fini mon devoir pour le cour de potion. » Traduction je n'ai pas commencé ce foutu devoir.

« Tu sais qu'il est pour demain ? »

« Oui, Matthew, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vais le faire maintenant. »

« Bon bah d'accord, tant pis pour toi alors, tu ne profiteras pas du bon air de la campagne ! »

« M'en fous, t'façons fait au moins moins huit mille dehors ! »

**14h26, Bibliothèque**

Alors, cette troisième loi de Golpalott, qu'est-ce-qu'elle raconte ? J'en sais fichtrement rien. De toutes façons il nous bassine avec sa « _troisième_ loi de Golpalott » l'autre vieux phoque mais je crois pas me souvenir d'avoir vu la première ou même la deuxième.

Je m'ennuie.

Voilà, c'est là tout le problème : _ça m'ennuie_ ! Je suis sûre que si le devoir portait sur... sur... Autre chose, j'irai plus vite ! C'est certain !

En plus il n'y a pas moyens de ce concentrer ici, les Maraudeurs sont là. Oui, je vous entends dire « Quoi les Maraudeurs sont là et l'autre elle nous bassine avec son devoir ? » Mais comprenez moi, ma vie ne peux pas tourner autour de ces quatre zigotos, je dois aussi assurer mon avenir professionnel. Non, je déconne.

Je disais donc : les Maraudeurs, ils doivent certainement passer le temps avant leur rendez-vous avec mes amis. Vous remarquez que les Maraudeurs ont rendez-vous avec _mes_ amis, je le redis juste histoire que ça rentre bien.

Enfin bref, pas moyens de se concentrer, devoir chiant comme la mort à finir, le retour à la salle commune s'impose.

**14h31, couloir devant la bibliothèque **

Je crois que j'ai la poisse et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Devinez qui passe par là, je vous le donne en quinze, Andrew et sa copine, qui depuis une semaine n'est plus moi. Bien sur j'aimerai vous dire que je n'ai aucuns soucis à les voir tout les deux, le fait est que je n'ai pas envie de vous mentir. Là présentement je suis en ébullition intérieur. Mais ils ne le verront pas, je ne leur ferai pas ce plaisir, je vais me contenter de baisser la tête. D'ailleurs je trouve ce principe vraiment injuste, je suis la pauvre fille qui s'est fait larguer sans ménagement, c'est lui qui devrait avoir honte et baisser la tête ! Mais je ne me sens pas une âme révolutionnaire pour le moment, donc je ne vais rien dire, mais gare la prochaine fois ! … Par Merlin, j'ai complétement perdu l'esprit...

« Salut ! »

Hein ? Oh non... Non, non, non, non ! Je n'ai aucune envie de parler, encore moins à elle, sale petite... gourgandine !

« Salut Lindsay ! » Et le l'oscar de l'année dans la catégorie « Je te hais mais je te fais un grand sourire quand même » est attribué à... _Moi_ ! Merci, merci !

« Tu sais Johanna, je m'en veux vraiment de ce qu'il s'est passé, je voulais pas que tu souffres mais tu vois avec Andrew c'est... »

« Magique, merveilleux, fantastique, tant mieux ! Non, franchement c'est très bien, je suis contente pour vous, vraiment ! »

« C'est vrai ? Ça me fait réellement plaisir, je n'aime pas être en froid avec mes amies ! » Mais oui, c'est ça, bien sur ! T'y pensais à notre grande amitié (d'accord j'exagère) alors... T'y pensais à _nos rapports amicaux_ quand tu m'a piquer mon copain ?

« T'inquiètes pas, tout va bien ! »

Je lui ai refais un grand sourire et elle est partit, bras dessus bras dessous avec... Cette personne qui ne mérite même pas que je la nomme.

« Pouffiasse ! »

Ah, ça fait du bien.

**« Euh, ça t'arrive souvent d'insulter le vide ? »**

Non, non, non, c'est pas possible, pas _eux _! Mais bien sûr que si _eux_, ils ont rendez-vous dans le parc dans cinq minutes, qu'est-ce-que je peux être bête ma pauvre fille, mais bête !

« Non, c'était pas... Enfin, c'était pour Lindsay, elle vient de partir. »

**« Lindsay Gowan ? Elle est sympa pourtant ! »**

Et bouse, c'est vrai que Lindsay est ami avec Lupin. La poisse je vous dis, la poisse !

« Ah oui, non mais c'était pas un pouffiasse genre pouffiasse, c'était plutôt pouffiasse dans le genre euh... Sympa. »

**« Ah... Bon bah à plus alors, on doit y aller. »**

Bon, et bien il ne faut surtout pas que cette histoire arrive aux oreilles d'Alexander, il pourrait me faire la gueule des siècles s'ils apprenait comment je me suis ridiculisée... Tout compte fait, je crois que je vais lui raconter.

* * *

Et voila ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et comme d'habitude que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par la tournure que prennent les évènements.

Bien sur si vous avez une quelconque remarque, question, critique, enfin n'importe quoi, je serai ravie de savoir, donc pensez aux p'tites reviews :)

**PS :** * Faut pas que j'oublie* j'aime bien glisser des paroles de chansons, des citations de livre ou de film dans mes chapitres, il y en a une dans celui-là, la première personne qui la remarque et bah... Elle pourra me poser la question qu'elle voudra sur la suite (proche) de l'histoire :) (Ah, j'adore les jeux ^^)

A bientôt !


	4. Making a memory

Bonjour ou bonsoir chers gens qui me détestez parce que ça va faire un mois que j'ai pas posté ! 

Je sais que vous avez certainement des envies de meurtre et je vous comprends totalement, mais au fond, je ne crois pas que me tuez vous soulagerez. Si ? Non, non, bien sur que non, vous êtes bien trop sympa pour ça, hein ?

En plus je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre pour me faire pardonner (Remarquez je vois pas pourquoi je serai là si je n'avais pas de nouveau chapitre, ça paraît logique).

Enfin bref, je vais pas faire trop de blabla mais permettez moi quand même de vous remercier, vous mes lecteurs adorés, de suivre cette histoire, de la mettre en _favorit story _ou en _story alert_.

J'adresse aussi un merci tout spécial à mes_ revieweuses_ : **n'étoile** (désolé pour l'attente), **CappyJ** (Merci beaucoup de ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira), **Affreuses Sisters**, **Hey cey-cey**, **Rukie-Chan**, **MPHDP**, **Nyssia**, **Milmo Sampitairnel** et **malilite**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Renoncer au rêve d'une vie, à l'ambition d'une existence, au moment précis où l'on touche au but, il n'est que ceux à qui pareille déception arrive pour savoir ce qu'il en coûte. » _

**Mercredi 11 Septembre**

**14h30, Salle commune **

« Écoutez moi s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, ça va commencer, taisez vous s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, bon... Vous allez vous la fermer oui ou merde ! »

Le silence s'est fait et toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle commune se sont tournées vers Alexander, et de fait, vers nous. Très content de son petit effet, mon ami a repris. Oui, parce que c'est toujours mon ami, même après la désastreuse entrevu avec les Maraudeurs. Bien sûr il m'a fait la tête un ou deux jours, mais il a vite oublié, trop excité par l'élection de Miss Poudlard, qui se déroule en ce moment même. Enfin, qui va commencer à se dérouler dans pas très longtemps normalement.

« Alors, moi et mes amis les jurés... »

Que je vous présente les jurés quand même, une belle brochette d'abrutis si vous voulez mon avis, enfin, essayons de rester impartiale. Ah, oui, je vous ai pas dis, je dois écrire un espèce d'article qui fera office de compte rendu de cette première épreuve, du coup je vais pas vraiment pouvoir donner mon avis, enfin pas trop, juste un petit peu par ci par là mais c'est tout.

Je disais donc, les jurés. Bien sûr nous avons** Alexander Browns**, créateur de cet événement qui réuni aujourd'hui tout Poudlard _(qu'es-ce-qu'il faut pas dire !)_, s'étant déclaré lui même président du jury, il tranchera en cas de litige _(c'est certainement pas la meilleure idée du siècle mais bon...). _A sa gauche nous pouvons apercevoir **John Carter**, un septième année particulièrement bête... Euh, enfin... un septième année pas très futé... Quoi ? Ça va pas ça non plus ? Bon, alors, on va dire, un septième année tout cours, c'est bon là non ? Ensuite vient **Geoffroy Burk.**.. J'ai envie de dire que son nom représente très bien ça physionomie... Roh vous êtes pas drôles, on peut rien dire avec vous ! Donc, Geoffroy Burk, cinquième année particulièrement intelligent _(mais très moche, remarquez on peut pas tout avoir.)_ Et enfin, le meilleur pour la fin (LA BLAGUE !) **Andrew Macmillian**... Je suis vraiment obligée de le présenter lui ? Oui ? Bon... Et bien pour faire court on va dire que c'est un sixième année moyen, je dirai même banal, insignifiant, limite inutile, même pas la peine de le citer en fait.

« Donc, les personnes qui ne sont là que pour regarder, prenez place sur les fauteuils à gauche, les filles qui auditionnent, en file indienne devant le bureau des jurés, moi... Enfin nous quatre quoi, mais surtout moi quand même. »

S'en ai suivit un long moment de « non je passe pas première ! » « Vas-y toi ! », ce qui a formé un gros tas de filles en plein milieu de la salle, loin de la file indienne demandé, mais moi je dis ça, j'dis rien hein !

Finalement une des filles s'est décidé à passer première ce qui a résolut cet immense problème (_humhum_).

« Bon, très bien, alors comment t'appelles tu ? »

« Mandy, Mandy Jones. »

Oh non, on se croirait à l'armée... Quoique non, les militaires ne sont surement pas habillés comme des... Comme _ça_.

« Bien Mandy, alors tout ce que tu as à faire c'est marcher de là à la porte et revenir. Fais quelques petits tours sur toi, histoire qu'on voit bien tout. »

Et cet abruti d'Alexander lui a fait un clin d'œil, par Merlin, ça devient carrément indécent cette histoire ! Et non, je ne suis pas une petite prude mais quand même, c'était sensé être une élection sérieuse et à ce train là, si on fait rien, ça va tourner plan drague pour tout le monde... D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête de me plaindre, mais je n'en pense pas moins !

Bon, honnêtement je ne crois pas que raconter les défilés d'une vingtaine de filles stupides, à part Ophélie bien sur, soit vraiment intéressant, je vais donc meubler en vous parlant des Maraudeurs, ne mentez pas, je sais qu'ils vous ont manqué, depuis le temps ! Ça fait bien au moins trois jours qu'on a pas parlé d'eux quand même !

Alors, reprenons avant que je ne m'éloigne encore du sujet initial : _les Maraudeurs_. Alors, que dire, il ne s'est rien passé de vraiment extraordinaire ces temps ci, bien entendu Alexander s'arrange pour leur parler plusieurs fois par jour, sans que ça ait l'air trop suspect mais ça devient de plus en plus dur. Je crois que lui et Nathan sont arrivés à la limite. De quelle limite je parle ? Bah, celle des Maraudeurs, vous ne suivez pas du tout... Qu'est-ce-que c'est que la limite des Maraudeurs ? Et bien... Ça paraît évident, c'est... Le... Enfin la... La limite quoi !

Toujours pas compris ? Oui, en même temps vu l'explication, c'est normal. Je vais essayer de faire simple. Les Maraudeurs sont un groupe d'ami plutôt apprécié ici, ce qui fait qu'il y a pas mal de gens qui leur tournent autour, essayant de faire ami-ami avec eux, vous voyez, genre Alexander, et comme les Maraudeurs sont assez sympas ils se laissent approcher pas trop difficilement, jusqu'à une certaine _limite_. Au bout d'un moment, ils peuvent juger qu'une personne se rapproche un peu trop de leur petit groupe et là, et bah finit les rapprochements, la situation stagne, comme celle d'Alexander en ce moment. Mais il est pas désespéré, il est sûr que les choses vont reprendre leur cours grâce à l'élection de Miss Poudlard, qui touche à sa fin d'ailleurs. Enfin disons la première épreuve touche à sa fin, non parce que l'élection en elle même elle commence juste.

« Votre attention s'il vous plait, le jury a finit de délibérer, j'ai en main le noms des huit filles qui ont accès à la suite de l'aventure. »

Le silence s'est rapidement fait, tout le monde étant nerveux comme pas possible, je pense qu'il faudrait quand même leur expliquer que cette élection n'a rien d'officiel et que sorti de Poudlard personne ne reconnaîtra le titre de Miss Poufsouffle. Enfin, je dis ça, je veux pas casser l'ambiance, mais bon, quand même.

« A l'appel de votre nom, venez vous placer devant la table des jurés, merci. »

Très sérieux ce John.

« Brigitte Adams. »

« Mandy Jones. »

« Bethany Stewart. »

« Kelly Fritz. »

« Helena Naravit... Nadaritv... Naratrivtz... Euh, Helena. »

« Holly Baker. »

« Ophélie Gilberts. »

« Et Julia Stefans. »

« Félicitation à vous, vous êtes qualifiées pour la seconde épreuve qui aura lieu ici même dimanche 29. Et pour les autres... Je suis désolé mais vous n'étiez pas assez mignonnes. »

Toujours aussi sympa Alex !

**Jeudi 12 Septembre**

**13h46, Cours de défense contre les forces du mal **

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas que vous n'y arrivez pas, ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué ! »

Pas si compliqué, pas si compliqué, c'est quand même pas bien simple non plus.

« Concentrez vous sur un souvenir heureux, revivez ce souvenir ! » Après un énième soupir désespèré, le professeur Potkins repris plus bas : « Vous devriez être capable de le faire depuis l'année dernière, remarquez avec le professeur incompétent que vous aviez ce n'est pas étonnant que personne n'y arrive... »

Non, je suis pas d'accord, Madame Hubert n'était pas réellement incompétente, bon elle manquait peut être un peu d'autorité mais, peut-on l'en blâmer ? Oui, totalement, surtout que fondre en larme en plein cours en répétant « S'il vous plait arrêtez, il faut travailler, s'il vous plait... » ce n'est pas la meilleur façon d'enseigner possible.

« Spero patronum ! »

Rien ne se passe.

« Ce souvenir ne devait pas être assez heureux miss Victors ! »

Ah bon ? J'aurais pas deviné ! Remarquez ça doit juste être la quatrième fois que vous le répétez !

Alors... Un souvenir heureux... Ma rencontre avec Matthew, c'est heureux ça, non ? Si. Il faut donc que je revive ce souvenir : _c'était en 68, j'avais alors huit ans, lui aussi. Ma famille et moi même venions d'emménager à Plymouth, dans le sud de l'Angleterre, je ne connaissais personne là bas et étant d'un naturel timide, je ne voulais pas allé vers les autres, c'était catégorique. Nous étions entrain de nous balader mes parents et moi, il faisait beau, chaud, on pouvait voir quelques courageux entrain d'essayer de se baigner, bah oui, il faisait chaud mais c'était pas la canicule non plus ! Enfin bref, je l'avais remarqué tout de suite, il faut dire qu'au milieu des autres enfants il faisait un peu décalé. Il était assis tout seul, un gros livre à la main, il avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme (j'appris plus tard qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas du tout et que je l'avais même carrément dérangé, mais bon ce n'est pas la question). Quoiqu'il en soit, moi non plus je ne m'amusais guère, ma mère et mon père était entrain de se disputer, encore, j'essayais tant bien que mal de passer inaperçu mais __ce n'était pas chose facile avec des parents qui se criaient dessus, alors je me suis éloignée, je suis __allée m'asseoir, sur le banc de Matthew. On est resté un moment sans parler et puis il a finit par ouvrir la bouche :_

_« C'est tes parents là bas ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Ils se disputent fort. »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Les miens aussi ils le font des fois. »_

_« Moi c'est souvent, à la maison on peut pas discuter tranquillement, moi ça me rend un peu triste. »_

_« T'as qu'à sortir quand ils se mettent à crier. »_

_« Je viens d'arriver ici, je connais pas. »_

_« Moi je sors parfois. Je pourrai te montrer des trucs. »_

_« Ouais, ça serait sympa ! »_

_Alors on s'est souri et voilà, s'était fait, simple comme bonjour. _

« Spero Patronum ! »

Une espèce de vapeur grisâtre, est sorti de ma baguette, peut-être légèrement plus opaque que la dernière fois, mais ce n'était toujours pas ça, pourtant ce souvenir était un des plus heureux que j'avais en stock...

« J'en ai marre, je n'y arrive pas, ça m'énerve ! »

« T'as pensé à quoi toi ? »

« La soirée qu'on a passé tous ensemble cet été, c'était vachement bien. »

Oui, Ophélie n'a pas tort, elle à même carrément raison, cette soirée était énorme, mais ça n'a pas donné un assez bon souvenir, et oui, je l'ai déjà essayé celui là aussi... Désespérant.

« Moi j'y suis presque arrivé ! »

« Comment est-ce que tu peux y être _presque_ arrivé Poil de Carotte ? »

« Et bien moi j'ai un cerveau et des yeux Browns, j'ai bien vu que une espèce de forme dans la vapeur ! »

« Et tu avais pensé à quoi ? »

« Mon arrivée à Poudlard, la répartition, tout ça quoi. »

Ah... Et bah au moins je suis sûre que moi c'est pas avec un souvenir comme ça que ça va marcher ! La répartition, c'est plutôt un truc que je voudrais oublier. Non je ne vous raconterai pas, non, non... Bon d'accord, je vous le raconte mais on ne se moque pas ! _C'était le premier septembre 1971, j'étais terriblement angoissée, je dirai même totalement terrifiée et encore, le mot est faible. Je ne connaissais pratiquement personne, à l'exception de deux cousins, deux serpentards très désagréables si vous voulez savoir, et Matthew. Matthew, ami d'enfance qui avait été envoyé à Poufsouffle après de longues secondes d'hésitation du chapeau, j'ai appris plus tard qu'il aurait dû se retrouver à Serdaigle, ce qui explique bien des choses ! Enfin, reprenons, j'étais donc parmi les dernier à attendre, merci papa de porter un nom commençant par un V ! Et là, MacGonagall m'a appelé, elle a dit très distinctement « Johanna Victors », et moi, je n'ai pas réagi, alors elle a appelé une deuxième fois, puis une troisième fois, et là j'ai atterri et je me suis précipitée sur le tabouret, manquant de me casser la binette par deux fois. J'étais plus rouge qu'une pivoine, et forcément tout le monde rigolait, bande d'adolescents cruels ! Bien entendu la suite vous vous en doutez, le choipeaux a détecté que je n'étais ni travailleuse, ni très rusé, ni vraiment courageuse, __alors je me suis retrouvée à Poufsouffle, ce qui me convenait bien vu que je rejoignais Matthew et cette fille que j'avais rencontré dans le train, une certaine Ophélie Gilberts. _

**19h46, Grande Salle **

« Dure journée ! Hein, les gars ? »

« Bof, comme les autres. »

Comme les autres, pas vraiment non, moi je dirai pire que les autres. Slughorn nous a rendu nos devoirs sur la troisième loi de Golpalott, résultat : _Décevant_. Super. Deuxième bon moment de la journée : je n'arrive toujours pas à former de Patronus, rien, même pas une ombre de début de formation de quelque chose, nada. Et pour finir dans le registre lamentation, Laurianne qui est présentement assise à ma droite tire la gueule, vive l'ambiance !

« Jo, il faut que je te dise un truc, je crois que c'est grave. »

Comme quoi une situation peut toujours empirée.

« Bah vas-y ! »

« Pas là. »

**19h52, Salle Commune **

« Laurianne j'espère vraiment que tu as une bonne raison pour m'avoir fait gaspiller mon dessert. »

« Et bah... Je sais pas mais tu vois tout à l'heure je suis montée dans notre chambre et j'ai fais un peu de rangement. » Oui, je vous l'avais pas dit parce que je pensais pas que ça allait avoir une importance capitale pour la suite mais Laurianne ne supporte pas le bazar. Bref. « Donc j'ai plier une des jupes à Ophélie et il y a un petit parchemin qui est tombé de sa poche. Au départ je comptais pas le lire mais tu sais... »

« Aboule le machin. »

_Rendez-vous en salle habituelle. Samedi à 16h. _

_« _Ah... Ça c'est pas bon... »

« Tu crois qu'elle... »

« Bien sur que non ! »

Mais peut-être que si. Non. Mais peut-être que si. Non... Elle ne peut pas voir quelqu'un d'autre, c'est absurde il y a forcément une autre explication. Elle ne me vient pas là tout de suite mais elle doit exister, c'est sûr, certain, oui.

**Samedi 14 Septembre :**

**15h46, Salle commune des Poufsouffles :**

Lindsay Gowan est une des miss Serdaigle. Je déteste les miss Serdaigle, il ne devrait pas avoir de miss dans cette foutu maison ! Les Serdaigles sont intelligentes, elles ne peuvent décemment pas être belles en même temps ! C'est pas normal !

« Bon les gars, il faut que j'aille faire un tour à la bibli, a plus ! »

Ah, c'est donc ça son excuse pour aller retrouver son amant ? Bon, d'accord, ce n'est peut-être pas son amant mais j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je vois pas qui Ophélie pourrait aller voir d'autre. Si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse !

Laurianne et moi échangeons un regard, attendons que notre amie soit sortie et nous levons déclarant que nous devions nous aussi aller faire un tour, les garçons, trop occupés à potasser la nouvelle tactique de Quidditch que leur a instauré Diggory ne remarquent même pas notre départ.

**15h58, couloir sombre près des cachots : **

« Non mais pourquoi est-ce-qu'ils se sont donné rendez-vous ici ? Il fait froid et tout noir ! »

« Certainement parce que s'ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle ça aurait été moins discret. »

C'est pas faux.

Reste plus qu'à attendre, Ophélie est entrée dans une salle qui se situe juste à notre gauche, il ne nous reste plus qu'à observer qui est la deuxième personne. Sauf que nous sommes un petit peu bête et que nous n'avions pas prévu qu'en descendant la _« mystérieuse personne »_ allait nous voir, ce qui fait que dès que des pas retentirent nous dument nous précipiter dans un placard tout sale. Super !

« Et merde, on voit plus rien ! »

« Regarde par le serrure ! »

« Pousse toi alors ! »

« Mais je peux pas, y'a un truc gluant vers mes cheveux. »

« On s'en fout, on va tout rater ! »

« Mais je crois que ça bouge ! »

« Décale toi Johanna ! »

« Tu m'énerves ! »

Avec tout le boucan qu'on fait, c'est quand même étonnant qu'on nous ai pas entendu !

« Écoute, c'est Ophélie ! »

**« Tu es en retard ! »**

**« Ferme la porte ! »**

Oh Merlin, c'est un homme, ou une femme avec une voix très grave mais je pense quand même que c'est un homme. Par Morgane, Ophélie avait rendez-vous dans une salle déserte avec un homme !

Choquées, Laurianne et moi même sortons de notre repère. Personnellement mais cheveux ont une drôle d'odeur et je n'ose pas mettre ma main dedans de peur d'entrer en contact avec le machin visqueux.

« Alors, qu'est-ce-que t'a vu ? »

« J'ai vu une main, et un avant bras. »

« Ah bah ça c'est bien, on sait maintenant que la personne qu'on cherche a au moins une main et un avant-bras, ça réduit considérablement nos recherches ! » Déclarai-je ironiquement.

« Ahahahaha, très drôle ! Si tu m'avais laissé finir tu saurait qu'il y a une cicatrice sur son avant bras, un truc assez long et bien moche ! »

Donc Ophélie entretiens une relation secrète avec un garçon qui a une cicatrice sur son avant-bras gauche. Quelle déception. Elle aurait au moins pu choisir quelqu'un sans défauts apparent !

**17h15, gradin du terrain de Quidditch**

Tiens on arrive pile poil, ça chauffe entre Diggory et James Potter, une histoire de réservation de terrain.

« Regarde les ces abrutis, s'engueuler pour ça, faut bien être débiles. »

« Je sais que tu as du mal à comprendre Laurianne, mais pour ces gens le Quidditch est _important. _»

« Pas besoin de dire _ces gens_ Math, tout le monde sait que si tu n'avais pas le vertige tu ferais tout pour entrer dans l'équipe. »

Perspicace. C'est vrai que même si Matthew fait tout pour la cacher, il adore ce sport et ça lui coûte beaucoup de pas pouvoir jouer. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas le sujet pour l'instant.

« Regardez Diggory à mis une droite à Potter ! »

_Ça_ c'est le sujet !

Potter file une droite au capitaine de Poufsouffle qui réplique par un coup de genou bien placé, les autres membres des deux équipes entrent dans la bataille, Nathan a la tête coincée par le bras de Londubat, il essaie donc tant bien que mal de le mordre. De l'autre côté du terrain on observe Marc Gowan (petit frère de Lindsay) qui donne un coup de poing à Joshua Jones, à côté Hélène Pompkens tire les cheveux de Julia Stefans, revenons vers Nathan et Londubat, mon ami a reprit le dessus et a certainement cassé le nez du Gryffondor qui pisse maintenant le sang, c'est à ce moment précis que le valeureux Sirius Black entre en jeu (il était parti boire un coup) et là...

_Là_ mes amis c'est un tournant majeur dans l'histoire de ce collège, _là_, le fameux Sirius Black décolle une droite magistrale dans la face d'Alexander Bronws, son plus grand fan, qui jusque là n'avait pas prit part au combat, _là_, chers lecteurs, c'est la fin de l'ère que l'on nommera à partir de maintenant_ l'ère de vénération de quatre idiots._

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous me détestez un petit peu moins maintenant (l'espoir fait vivre !)

A part ça, je ne veux pas avoir l'air de quémander hein, mais lundi (demain à l'heure ou je vous écrit) c'est mon anniversaire et du coup ça me ferait très plaisir d'avoir une tonne de reviews en guise de cadeau **:D**

De mon côté, je fais tout mon possible pour mettre la suite en ligne le plus vite possible, mais ça peut être dans un moment, je m'en excuse d'avance.

**Imotep à vous ! **


	5. All fall down

**TAAAADDDAAAAAAMMMMM ! **

Et oui, me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre, comme quoi, tout arrive !

Alors, je vais essayer de ne pas faire tout un blabla inutil et tout de suite arriver à l'essentiel, les _reviews_.

Je vous remercie, vraiment énormément pour tous vos petits mots, _vraiment _ça me motive à fond et c'est en grande partie grâce à eux que je continue cette histoire, alors merci à vous :

**C et Dille, Lalyh -You'- Topaze, ****Missie Moon, N'étoile, MPHDP, Nyssia, Hey-Ceycey** et **Cadela** (Ravie que l'histoire te plaise, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite !)

Merci aussi à ceux qui me mettent en story-alert ou favorit-story et à tous mes lecteurs en général, vous êtes tous géniaux (Oui, oui, je vous assure !)

Petit rappel des personnages : 

**Johanna Victors : **Héroïne de l'histoire. Poufsouffle de Sixième année.

**Ophélie Gilberts : **Meilleure-amie de Johanna. Dans la même classe.

**Laurianne Terry : **Amie de Johanna et Ophélie, elles partagent le même dortoir (ce qui les a rapproché)

**Matthew Lewis : **Meilleur-ami de Johanna. Ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance. Dans sa classe aussi.

**Nathan Clifft : **Meilleur-ami ami de Matthew, petit ami d'Ophélie.

**Alexander Browns : **Troisième garçon du groupe (on se demande tous un peu pourquoi il fait parti du groupe d'ailleurs !)

**Andrew MacMillian : **Ancien petit ami de Johanna, il l'a largué le jour de la rentrée.

**Lindsay Gowan : **Serdaigle de Septième année, amie de Remus Lupin, petite amie actuelle d'Andrew.

* * *

_" L'envie c'est la __douleur __de __voir autrui posséder __ce que nous __désirons __; la __jalousie__, de le __voir posséder __ce que nous __possédons__." _

**Samedi 14 Septembre **

**19h34, Grande Salle, Diner**

« Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Il m'a frappé ! Sans aucunes raisons, il m'a foutu un coup de poing, il aurait aussi bien pu me tuer ! »

« C'est bon Alex, ça fait cinq fois que tu le répètes, on a tous très bien compris ! »

Cinq fois ? J'en ai compté douze ! Le petit ne se remet pas de s'être battu, non, je rectifie, il ne se remet pas de s'être fait dérouiller, non parce qu'il faut être honnête, après un coup il s'est retrouvé par terre et si Nathan n'était pas venu l'aider il serait toujours étalé sur le terrain à pleurer toutes les larmes de son pauvre petit corps, et je n'exagère même pas ! Ou alors pas beaucoup.

« Oui, bon, de toutes façons, je suis sûre qu'il s'en veut à l'heure actuelle, il va même très certainement venir s'excuser, mais je vais pas le pardonner si facilement, ouh ça non ! On a beau être potes, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, j'ai ma dignité moi ! »

« Si tu avais juste un peu de dignité tu arrêterais d'en parler ! »

« Non, mais moi j'en parle comme ça, c'est juste un sujet de conversation parmi tant d'autre... »

Oui, bien sur, c'est _juste_ un sujet de conversation parmi tant d'autre qui dure depuis environ deux heures.

« Ah, regardez, les Maraudeurs arrivent ! Ils doivent me chercher, je devrais peut-être leur faire un signe, histoire qu'ils arrêtent de culpabiliser, quoiqu'ils vont certainement culpabiliser pendant encore long... »

« Mais tu vas arrêter oui ? » Se met à hurler Laurianne sans réelles raisons apparentes, à part le fait qu'Alexander soit chiant mais ça c'est un peu tout le temps du coup ce n'est plus_ vraiment _une raison. « Les Maraudeurs n'en n'ont rien à faire de toi, ils n'en ont rien à faire de personne, ils ne pensent qu'à eux, les Maraudeurs sont des gros cons, tu vas le comprendre ça ? »

Silence de mort dans toute la grande salle, Laurianne prend alors une teinte tomate trop mûre et se tire à grandes enjambés, son nez touchant presque ses chaussures quand elle passe à proximité des Gryffondors, qui n'ont pas l'air bien jouasse.

« Euh... Donc... Je suppose que quelqu'un devrait aller trouver la rouquine. »

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

« Moi j'ai un exposé sur les guerres des Gobelins durant la période pré-Grivoljik pour mercredi. »

« Je dois absolument aller envoyer une lettre à ma mère. »

« J'ai pas envie d'y aller, poil de carotte m'énerve. »

« Moi je dois ramener un livre à Madame Pince, je vais me faire coller sinon alors... »

« Alors je suis toute désignée... »

Mes amis me regardent alors tous avec de grands yeux plein de pitié bien que je puisse facilement déceler le soulagement sur leurs visages désolés pour moi mais ravis d'éviter la tornade _Laurianne énervée_ qui est encore pire que la tornade Laurianne dans son état normal. Oui, c'est possible.

**19h42, Dans un couloirs, pas loin de ma Salle Commune**

Je me demande bien pourquoi je me fais toujours avoir, j'aurai pu trouver une excuse pour ne pas aller voir Laurianne moi aussi, j'aurai pu prétexter une douleur subite m'obligeant à opérer un aller simple pour l'infirmerie, ou encore des révisions pour le cours de potions de lundi, ou... N'importe quoi, n'importe quoi sauf supporter les cris, les reproches, les remarques acerbes d'une amie qui, à la fin, ne me dira même pas ce qui la met dans cet état. Bouse.

Un dernier virage et l'entrée de ma salle commune se dessinera devant moi, après tout je pourrais toujours ne pas y aller, je pourrais réfléchir à un bon mensonge à servir aux autres et le problème serait résolu, mais au fond je sais que ce serait nul, nul et lâche, et je ne suis pas une Serpentard, je suis une Poufsouffle et les Poufsouffle ne sont ni nuls ni lâches. Enfin si, peut-être un peu nuls mais pas lâches. Quoique si, je suppose qu'ils peuvent se montrer lâche face à de réels dangers ou ce qu'ils croient être de réels dangers, mais pas dans la situation présente. Remarquez la situation présente peut en quelques sortes ressembler à un véritable danger... Mais non ! Je vais faire preuve de courage et de bonne volonté, et puis parler à Laurianne, ce n'est pas non plus la mer à boire nom de Merlin !

**19h53, après environ 10 minutes de tergiversations supplémentaires, je me retrouve enfin dans mon dortoir, en compagnie de l'ouragan L. Terry**

« Laisse moi Johanna ! »

« Euh... D'accord ! »

Demi-tour, deux pas, demi-tour, deux pas.

« Non, je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle, tu sais je com... »

« Il n'y a absolument rien à comprendre. » Soupire mon amie. « Je suis dans ma mauvaise période, j'ai mes humeurs, Alexander me tape sur les nerfs, j'ai explosé, c'est tout. »

« T'es sure ? » Demandai-je rassurée.

« Absolument, tu peux retourner vaquer à tes occupations, je vais bien. »

Bien sur, je ne l'ai pas cru, mais je suis vraiment nulle pour réconforter les gens, encore plus ceux qui ne reconnaissent pas avoir besoin d'être réconforté, du coup je préfère laisser Ophélie s'en occuper, elle est beaucoup plus douée que moi pour ce genre de chpse, et puis elle aime prendre soin des autres, en fait, c'est un vrai cadeau que je lui fais. Je suis géniale, avouons-le.

**Dimanche 15 septembre**

**10h36, Bibliothèque **

« Salut les gars! » Lance Alexander en s'installant, s'attirant au passage un regard noir de la bibliothécaire qui bizarrement n'aime pas les gens qui parlent fort. « Ça baigne ? »

Non, ça ne baigne pas du tout ! Ça ne fait que deux semaines qu'on a reprit les cours et je croule déjà sous les devoirs et les salles notes, en plus, ma meilleure-amie trompe son copain avec un garçon au bras atrophié, Laurianne fait toujours la gueule pour une raison inconnue, Alexander est encore plus lourd que d'habitude étant donné que Sirius Black ne s'est toujours pas excusé et que de toutes évidences il ne compte pas le faire et, pour couronner le tout, Andrew est toujours avec sa pouf. Bouse, bouse et triple bouse !

« Eh au fait, vous savez pas quoi ! » Demande Nathan, tout sourire, certainement fier de savoir quelque chose que tout le monde ignore, ou qu'il croit que tout le monde ignore.

« Si. »

Grosse Marrade. Matthew a magistralement taillé Nathan, j'aurais pas mieux fait. Enfin si, je pense que si j'avais eu un peu de temps pour réfléchir et si j'avais été de meilleure humeur, j'aurai fait mieux, mais c'était pas mal quand même.

Devant le visage vexé de Nathan, Ophélie ne peut s'empêcher de voler au secours de son amoureux, qu'elle trompe à tour de bras soit dit en passant.

« Mais non mon cœur, on sait pas, raconte nous ! »

« Je sais pourquoi Laurianne est dans cet état ! »

« Dans quel état ? »

« Bah tu sais, elle s'énerve, parle pas, elle est agressive. »

« Moi je pensais que c'était son état normal » Déclare Alex en haussant les épaules et en se désintéressant totalement du reste de la conversation.

« Et pourquoi alors ? » Demandai-je, avide de savoir ce qui pouvait rendre mon amie si exécrable.

« Regardez par là ! »

C'est alors avec une discrétion hors du commun que mes amis et moi même nous nous tournons vers le fond de la bibliothèque où, je ne vois absolument rien.

« Bah quoi ? »

« Regarde la table à gauche. »

« Vers les livres d'Histoire. »

« Bah je vois pas ce que... OH ! »

OH ! Bah oui la bien sûr ça explique tout.

« Mais, depuis quand ? » Chuchote Matthew.

« Bah j'en sais rien, je viens de le voir. »

« Vous croyez qu'on devrait en parler avec Laurianne, histoire de voir si elle tient le coup ? »

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

« J'ai pas fini mon devoir. »

« Je dois aller essayer mon nouveau balai. »

« J'ai pas envie d'y aller. »

« Je dois aider Solaris à réviser ses cours de métamorphose. »

« Ah non les gars, vous me refaites pas le coup, j'y vais pas non plus ! »

Non mais oh ! Je suis pas assistante sociale à ce que je sache ! Et puis... Attendez.

« Tu dois aider Solaris avec ses cours de métamorphose ? »

Tous les regards se tournent alors vers mon meilleur-ami, enfin quand je dis _tous_ les regards ça englobe les regards de Nathan, d'Ophélie, d'Alexander et le mien, les autre gens de la bibliothèque s'en tamponnent le coquillard de nos histoires, qui pourtant son fortes intéressantes !

« Oui, vous savez, elle m'a demandé un peu d'aide sur les trucs qu'elle a pas trop compris, parce que, voilà, je suis plutôt bon élève et elle pas trop enfin vous voyez... Arrêtez de me fixer maintenant s'il vous plait. »

Solaris Milton. Grande, blonde, des cheveux bouclés magnifiques, un visage fin et souriant... Le genre de fille qu'on déteste pour son physique autant qu'on peut l'adorer pour son caractère.

« Ah, ouais, Solaris, pas mal mon petit Matt ! Moi je suis sorti avec elle en troisième année, un peu coincée mais bon, toi ça devrait pas te déranger ! »

« Premièrement Alex, en troisième année tout le monde est un peu coincée, deuxièmement je ne compte pas sortir avec elle ! » Se défend tant bien que mal mon ami, enfin, tant bien que mal, tant bien que mal, c'est quand même plus _mal_ que _bien_, il n'y a qu'à le voir, il est tout rouge et il bafouille !

Mais je m'en fiche hein ! Il peut bien sortir avec qui il veut ça ne me pose aucun problème, je ne vois d'ailleurs pas du tout pourquoi ça me poserait un problème. Je m'en fiche totalement, _totalement_.

Matthew est mon meilleur-ami est s'il doit sortir avec cette petite conne de... Avec cette gentille fille, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, qu'ils soient heureux ensemble, qu'ils se marient et qu'ils aient des enfants, c'est tout ce que je leur souhaite !

« Bon ! » Dis-je légèrement trop fort pour que cela paraisse naturel « On pourrait peut-être revenir au problème Laurianne non ? »

**12h48, Grande Salle, déjeuner (remarquez à cette heure, on s'en serait douté !) **

Personne n'a encore osé aborder le sujet épineux _« Laurianne devine ce qu'on a vu à la bibliothèque » _Je pensais que dès l'arrivéd de notre rousse d'amie Alexander se serait fait un plaisir de placer une petite réflexion par ci par là, ce qui aurait sans aucun doute fait exploser Laurianne, mais, bizarrement, il ne l'a pas fait. Ce qui n'arrange pas nos affaires.

« Hum... Laurianne ? »

Première tentative d'Ophélie.

« Ouais ? »

« Tu sais à la bibliothèque on a vu... Rémus. »

« C'est pas étonnant. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, le truc c'est qu'il était accompagné. »

Houtch. Dur. Mes amis et moi même retenons notre souffle dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction.

« Oui, et bien ce n'est pas étonnant non plus. »

La négation, il est clair que cette petite ce réfugie dans le dénie de tout. Quelle tristesse...

« Laurianne » Reprit ma meilleure-amie « Il était avec une fille ! »

« Je ne vois pas le problème. »

« Mais Poil-de-Carotte réagit nom de Merlin ! Il était avec sa petite-copine, sa gonzesse, sa chérie, la fille avec qui il... »

« On a compris Alex ! » Le coupe Matthew « En plus, on est même pas sûr qu'ils... »

Et bah, on peut pas dire que ce soient les rois du tact ces deux là, surtout que le problème ne se situe pas vraiment dans le fait que Rémus Lupin, garçon sur lequel Laurianne craque depuis environ deux ans, ait une copine, bien que oui, avouons-le, ça craint mais le vrai soucis c'est que la petite-amie de Lupin soit...

« Laurianne chérie, Lupin sort avec ta sœur ! »

Silence.

Ah, ça vous surprend vous aussi, d'autant plus que vous ne saviez même pas que Laurianne avait une sœur, hein ! Et bah si ! Elle s'appelle Véga (comme l'étoile) elle ressemble pas mal à Laurianne, physiquement parlant, long cheveux flamboyant, grand yeux marrons, toute petite, toute pale. Elle fait un peu enfant parfois, je dis bien _parfois_, parce que la plupart du temps elle fait pas enfant du tout, elle fait même plutôt mature pour une petite de cinquième année, et oui, je dis petite de cinquième année, j'ai un an de plus qu'elle, j'ai tous les droits. Enfin presque tous.

« Je suis ravie pour elle, c'est très bien. »

« Tu mens très mal Laurie. » Constatai-je.

« Non. Je suis très sincère, je suis ravie pour Véga et pour Rémus. Bien sur je trouve aussi que ma sœur et une conasse de première de me faire ça, mais ça ne me pose aucun problème. Maintenant, si vous permettez, je vais aller faire un petit tour. » Balance d'une traite Laurianne avant de se lever très calmement.

Bon, récapitulons : point positif, elle a avoué que sa sœur était une grosse conne, point négatif, elle n'a pas avoué que ça la détruisait de voir le garçon dont elle est folle avec une autre, mais je ne perds pas espoir, ça va venir. Un jour Laurianne Terry explosera et elle ira mettre une droite à cette petite pimbêche de Gryffondor qu'est sa sœur.

Non je n'aime pas trop Véga, et c'est un bel euphémisme.

« Bon, on va faire un tour dans le parc ? »

« Let's go ! »

« Moi je peux pas, je dois aller... Vous savez, à la bibliothèque. »

« Oui c'est ça, alors bonne séance de_ travail _avec la petite Solaris ! »

Ah oui, c'est vrai, je l'avais presque oubliée celle là !

« Tu viens Jo ? »

« Hum... Oui mais partez devant, je vais aller chercher mon écharpe. »

**12h59, devant la bibliothèque**

Je jure devant Merlin, Salazar, Morgane, Carabosse et qui vous voulez que venir espionner Matthew et Solaris n'a jamais était mon intention, je sais que ma salle commune lieu où je devais officiellement me rendre est totalement à l'autre bout du château mais je n'ai pas fait exprès d'arriver ici. Pas du tout. Je crois que j'ai juste oublié de tourner à un ou deux endroits, que j'ai monté des escaliers au lieu de les descendre, enfin bref, trois fois rien. D'ailleurs je ne compte pas rester là, je vais m'en aller tout de suite. Tout de suite. Ou dans une minute, oui voilà, une petite minute, le temps de voir Solaris arriver, c'est tout.

Tiens, quand on parle de l'hyppogriffe !

Bon, bah voilà, j'ai vu Solaris arriver, je peux m'en aller. Dans une petite minute. Juste le temps de la voir se marrer avec _mon_ meilleur-ami, juste le temps de la voir secouer ses longs cheveux magnifiques, juste le temps de la voir caresser la main de _mon_ Matthew dans un geste certainement sensé paraître anodin, juste le temps d'avoir envie de lui dévisser sa tête de blondasse, juste le temps de...

**« Salut ! Johanna c'est ça ? »**

Sursaut de surprise.

_James Potter._

Yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement (et aussi un peu la honte d'avoir été surprise alors que j'étais entrain d'espionner un de mes amis)

« Euh oui, oui c'est Johanna. »

**« J'me souviens de toi, t'es une amie d'Alex non ? »**

« Si. Enfin, amie c'est vite dit mais on reste souvent ensemble oui. »

James Potter souris comme un bienheureux, sûrement fier de m'avoir reconnu. J'avoue moi aussi je suis plutôt fier qu'il m'ait reconnu, bah quoi, on parle d'un Maraudeurs quand même !

**« J'espère qu'il est pas trop vexé par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé à l'entrainement. »**

« Hein ? »

**« La bagarre. »** Pas de réaction** « Sur le terrain de Quidditch, tu te souviens ? »**

« Ah, oui, j'm'en souviens comme si c'était hier ! »

Silence géné.

Non, non, non, non. Je ne viens pas de dire ça, dîtes moi que je n'ai pas osé dire ça ? Mais par Merlin qu'est-ce-que je peux être stupide ! Bien sûr que je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, _c'était hier_ !

**« Comme si c'était hier ? »** Répète le Maraudeur avant de se mettre à rigoler. Bouse. Il se fout de moi. **« Elle est bonne celle là ! Bon je vais y aller, tu passes le bonjour à Nathan, dis lui qu'on a hâte de le réécouter jouer ! »**

Abasourdi.

Reprise de connaissance.

Reconnexion des neurones.

Aaaaahhhhh !

Avis à la population, j'ai fait rire _James Potter_, j'ai fait rire un _Maraudeur_ !

Aaaaaaahhhhhh !

**13h14, dans mon dortoir **

Reçu du courrier. Ma mère et mon père. Deux lettres venant de deux expéditeurs différents et pourtant les deux textes sont très similaires.

Tout le monde va bien.

Ton/Ta petit(e) frère/sœur est insupportable depuis qu'il/elle sait marcher sans se casser la binette toutes les deux secondes.

J'espère que les cours se passent bien et que tu as des bonnes notes.

Passe le bonjour à Ophélie.

Bisous.

Voilà, en résumé ça donne ça et il va falloir que je prenne le temps de leur répondre. Alors que j'ai quand même autre chose à faire ! Oui, si vous ne vous en souvenez pas, j'ai parlé à James Potter il y a à peine un quart d'heure ! Je dois absolument aller le dire à Alex, il va être vert de jalousie ! Ah ah ah ah, bien fait !

* * *

Et voila !

J'espère, comme toujours, que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'ose espérer que, peut-être, j'aurai le plaisir de recevoir quelques reviews qui, comme toujours encore une fois, me rendraient jouasse de chez jouasse !

Je fais mon possible pour poster la suite dans pas trop longtemps !

**Affectueusement, **

Votre auteure dévouée


	6. Family Portrait

Me revoila après une très longue absence, je m'en excuse, vraiment. Le truc c'est que ces longues absences risquent de se reproduire très souvent, voire tout le temps, du coup je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les prochaines fois...

Alors, avant de remercier toutes les revieweuses, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. En fait, j'ai pas mal réfléchi dernièrement (comme quoi, tout arrive) et j'ai décidé de me lancer dans un projet qui m'attire pas mal : écrire des histoires "croisées".

Je sais que ça risque d'être un peu compliquée, mais avec de la motivation je devrais y arriver. Si ce projet vous intéresse, je vous en parle un peu plus à la fin du chapitre :)

Voila, alors maintenant les remerciements :

Tout d'abord merci à mes revieweuses :** Zod'a **(Ravie de te faire rire, j'espère que ça va continuer !), **CappyJ** (Je suis bien contente que ma fic te plaise, espérons que ça continue), **Alicedanslalune**, **N'étoile**, **Feufollet**, **Missie Moon**, **Lalyh** et **Rukie-Chan**

Merci à tout ceux qui me mettent en _story alert_ ou en _favorit story_ et enfin, un immense merci pour tout mes lecteurs en général, sans vous je crois que ça ferait longtemps que j'aurai enterré cette histoire dans un coin de mon ordinateur.

Pour finir, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_"Les __bonnes __familles __sont __pires __que __les __autres__."_

**Lundi 23 Septembre**

Vous savez ce qui est vraiment bizarre ? Que j'arrive toujours à me perdre. C'est vrai, ça fait plus de cinq ans que je suis ici et je continue à me paumer tout les trois jours, Bouse.

En même temps, si les escaliers ne bougeaient pas sans cesse, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Moi, je voulais juste aller à la bibliothèque.

En fait, je crois que Merlin me punit à cause de ma curiosité et si c'est le cas je dois dire que Merlin est bien injuste, au fond je voulais juste savoir comment se passe les cours entre Solaris et Matthew, c'est pas grand chose, c'est très innocent.

Voilà, c'est ça, moi je suis tout à fait i_nnocente_, Matthew, lui, j'en doute, il donne des « cours » à Solaris pratiquement tous les jours depuis une semaine, faut pas me prendre pour une bille, je sais que Solaris n'a pas inventé l'eau sucrée mais quand même, elle n'a certainement pas _besoin_ d'un cours tous les jours.

« Hé, Johanna ! »

Et bouse, je suis maudite.

« Salut Wendy. »

Wendy Roseburry. Ma cousine. Je l'aime pas. Elle fait partie du mauvais côté de la famille. Enfin après, tout est relatif, elle, ses parents, ses sœurs et ses frères jugent que _je_ fais partie du mauvais côté de la famille, alors que moi et mes parents considérons qu'elle fait partie du mauvais côté.

Tout est une question de point de vue.

« Je suis contente de te voir ! » Me dit la rouquine avec un grand sourire qui paraitrait presque franc. En fait, peut-être qu'il l'est, Wendy est à Gryffondor. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne peut pas être hypocrite, loin de là, c'est juste que le reste de sa famille et de la mienne de fait, est à Serpentard, donc on pourrait conclure qu'elle est la plus fréquentable de tous. Ce qui n'en fait pas une personne avec qui j'aimerai boire le thé pour autant. De toutes façons, je n'aime pas le thé, l'affaire est donc réglée.

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu m'évites en fait... »

« Wendy, ça ne sert à rien tout ça, c'est pas parce qu'on est de la même famille qu'on doit bien s'entendre, les Roseburry et les Victors ne s'entendent pas bien.C'est pas nouveau. »

« C'est vrai, nos parents ne s'entendent pas mais nous on pourrait s'entendre ! On se ressemble beaucoup en fait. »

Première nouvelle.

« Je comprends tes appréhensions » reprend la Gryffondor qui n'a de toutes évidences pas compris que je m'en tamponne de ce qu'elle dégoise « Mais je ne suis pas comme mes parents, je suis à Gryffondor moi et j'ai même des amis nés moldus et... »

« Bon, écoute ma cocotte, c'est bien sympa tout ça mais je m'en fiche. Tu ne fais pas partie de ma famille, je ne veux pas avoir de lien avec toi, on a aucune raison de se lier, tu es une élève de cinquième année à Gryffondor, je suis en sixième année à Poufsouffle, aucun point commun, aucune raison d'être amies. »

Et bim. Je pense pas qu'elle revienne à la charge après ça.

**17h58, bibliothèque**

J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un de ces films d'espionnage moldu. Bien que je sois bien meilleur que Jack Bond, ça va de soit. D'ailleurs, c'est bien Jack Bond, non ? Je suis plus sûre là d'un coup, Bond ça sonne bizarrement, je crois pas que ça soit ça. Peut-être Bend alors, quoique Jack Bend c'est un peu étrange aussi. Après tout c'est peut-être pas Jack, Peter Bend ça irait mieux. Oui, voilà, je crois que c'est ça, je suis un peu comme Peter Bend.

« Johanna ? »

Aaaaaaaaaaaaah. Enfer et damnation, je me suis fais avoir.

Réfléchis Johanna, qu'est-ce-que Peter Bend ferait dans cette situation ?

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? »

« Et bah... je euh... tu sais... » Baragouinai-je tout en jetant des regards affolés sur les livres m'entourant. Mais oui, _les livre_s !

« Je suis venu chercher un livre ! » Déclarai-je triomphante.

« Dans la section Histoire de la Magie ? »

« Et bien oui. »

« Mais tu ne fais pas Histoire de la Magie » Rétorqua Matthew dubitatif.

« Ah bah oui, mais je me cultive quand même, histoire de rien oublier, pour accroitre mes connaissances, tu comprends, ce genre de truc. »

« Ouais, bon je vais te laisser te cultiver alors. »

Bizarrement, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit vraiment convaincu. Pourtant j'ai fais de mon mieux, mon excuse était très plausible, je comprends pas. C'est Merlin qui doit s'acharner, il devrait vraiment penser à ce trouver une autre occupation, me torturer ne devrait pas être un passe-temps divin !

**« Tu mens très mal » **

Et voilà, ça recommence. Et moi qui croyais que la situation ne pouvait pas empirer, Sirius Black débarque et m'adresse la parole. Comment est-ce-que je vais m'en sortir moi maintenant ? Je suis sûre que ce genre de chose n'arrive pas à Peter Bend. En plus, Peter Bend est un homme, ce qui fait que même s'il tombait nez à nez avec Sirius Black, il pourrait s'en tirer, à moins qu'il soit gay, ce qui est possible.

« Je mentais pas. » Lançai-je sans regarder mon interlocuteur, oui parce que si je commence à le regarder je vais virer rouge pivoine et bégayer, ce qui, soyons honnête, ne serait pas cool du tout.

**« Mais bien sûr, tu crois que je t'ai pas vu les espionner depuis tout à l'heure ? »**

Je suis sûre qu'il est en train de se marrer, je peux pas le voir mais je l'entends à sa voix, il se fout de moi. Bouse.

« Je les espionnais pas je... les espionnais pas. »

**« Ah mais je te juge pas tu sais, tu penses que ton copain te trompe, tu l'espionnes, c'est normal. Enfin non, c'est pas vraiment normal en fait, mais ça se comprend. »** Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Oui je me suis décidée à le regarder mais surtout pas le visage, je reste sur le torse, le cou à la rigueur mais c'est la limite.

« Matthew n'est pas mon copain, enfin si, c'est mon copain mais pas mon copain. » Je crois que je m'enfonce là. « Enfin c'est mon ami tu vois mais pas mon copain. »

**« Ah, dans ce cas c'est plus vraiment normal alors ! »**

Tentative de petit coup d'œil vers son faciès histoire de voir à quel point il me trouve ridicule. Il sourit, il a un sourire magnifique, genre, super méga magnifique. Des dents blanches toutes bien alignées, je suis sûre que pour lui c'est naturel, il y en a qui ont de la chance. Moi pour avoir des dents à peu près droites j'ai dû me taper un appareil moldu pendant deux ans.

**« Mais je te comprends tu sais, si j'étais toi je me sentirais mal par rapport à Solaris, faut dire qu'elle est vraiment pas mal du tout. »**

Merci de me le rappeler, non vraiment, j'avais oublié qu'à côté d'elle je faisais grosse tâche. Et maintenant il se met à la fixer, non mais c'est énervant à la fin ! N'y a-t-il pas un garçon dans ce collège qui ne soit pas en extase devant cette fille ?

**« Enfin bref, je vais te laisser te torturer » **Me dit-il en souriant **« A plus ! »**

A plus ?

Vous croyez que ça veut dire quelque chose ? Enfin bien sûr que ça veut dire quelque chose, mais est-ce-que c'est _« a plus »_ dans le genre _« a plus »_ ou plutôt comme dans _« a plus » _?

…

Non, ne me dites rien, je me rends compte du fait que je suis totalement pathétique, je vais arrêter.

**Jeudi 26 Septembre **

**9h55, vers les cachots **

Je me demande bien pourquoi les cours de potion sont mixtes. Je veux pas dire mixtes filles garçons, heureusement qu'ils sont mixtes filles garçons, le contraire serait très désagréable mais pourquoi doivent-ils être mixtes inter-maison ? Non, c'est vrai, faire cours avec des Gryffondors bruyants, des Serpentards méchants et des Serdaigles prétentieux c'est vraiment nul.

« Johanna ! »

Oh Merlin mais c'est pas possible. Je me suis arrangée pour avoir le moins de contacts possibles avec elles pendant plus de cinq ans et voilà que je vois les deux en une semaine. Je commence à en avoir ras la casquette des Roseburry !

Par politesse je me retourne quand même et me retrouve face à Lucy Roseburry.

Encore une fois je fus frappé par son visage. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne veux pas dire qu'elle m'a donné un coup de tête, c'est juste qu'à chaque fois que je pense à elle je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la revoir comme elle était enfant, et quand je me retrouve face à elle, je suis toujours choquée par le changement qui s'est opéré.

Autrefois, elle semblait si fragile, si innocente.

« Lucy. »

« J'aimerai te parler si tu le veux bien. »

C'est dingue cette façon de parler, on se croirait de retour au XIXe siècle. Je pense que c'est l'éducation de bourge sang pur qui fait ça.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu une conversation avec ma sœur récemment. » Dit ma cousine de sa voix légèrement haut perchée.

« Oui, une rapide conversation, en effet. »

Vous moquez pas de moi, j'essaie juste de parler un peu comme elle, mais c'est pas vraiment facile.

« Je voulais juste te dire » Elle fit une pause, jeta un coup d'œil vers ses amis postés à quelques mètres derrière elle. Flippant les amis soit dit passant. Enfin, flippant, c'est peut-être un peu exagéré, mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'ils se marrent tous les jours. Lucy finit par reprendre : « Reste loin de ma sœur. »

« Hein ? »

« Tu m'as bien comprise, je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de Wendy. »

« Je comptais pas m'en approcher, ne t'inquiètes pas » Répliquais-je « De toutes façons vous, moins je vous vois mieux je me porte. »

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis » Menaça Lucy, me fixant alors de ses yeux marron devenus presque noirs de colère.

« Je dis bien ce que je veux ! » Oula, d'où me vient donc cet élan de courage ? Ça doit être l'influence de Peter Bend.

« Sale sang-de-bourbe. » Cracha la Serpentard

Et là, tout s'est passé très rapidement sans que j'ai réellement eu le temps de me rendre compte de quoique ce soit. James Potter et compagnie sont arrivés devant moi, se sont mis à menacer Lucy, à lui ordonner de retirer ce qu'elle avait dit. À ce moment, les amis flippant de ma cousine se sont ramenés, ont commencé à insulter les Maraudeurs, qui ont sorti leurs baguettes, imités par les Serpentards.

Tout ça pour une toute petite insulte, fausse qui plus est. Je ne suis pas une sang-de-bourbe, ma mère est moldu certes mais mon père est de sang pur. Donc Lucy à tout faux.

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais Potter ! » Gronda Evan Rosier, à présent devant Lucy, pour la protéger probablement. Bien que je doute fortement que Lucy ai besoin de protection. Moi, personnellement, elle me fait encore plus peur que Severus Rogue, c'est dire. Ses cheveux foncés relevés en un vague chignon font ressortir son long et fin cou, ses petits yeux lancent des éclairs et ses doigts blafards sont resserrés sur sa baguette, un vrai petit diable.

« Qu'es-ce-qu'il se passe ici ? »

Ah bah tient : Slugorn, fallait pas être trop pressé, j'aurai pu mourir au moins trois fois avant qu'il n'arrive.

« Rien monsieur, tout va bien » Répondit Emily Jones de sa voix douce et mélodieuse.

Lèche botte.

**17h48, Salle Commune **

« Bon, moi je vais aller faire un petit tour à la bibliothèque »

Discret échange de regard avec Laurianne, nous pensons à la même chose. Enfin, je crois, je veux dire, je peux pas réellement savoir à quoi elle pense, je suis pas légilimens.

Il faudrait carrément que je devienne légilimens, je suis sûre que ça doit être super cool. Peut-être que Dumbledore pourrait m'apprendre. Quoique je pense pas.

Enfin bref, revenons-en à nos hyppogriffes, Ophélie qui prétexte une soit disant visité à la bibliothèque. Elle nous prend vraiment pour des billes.

« Ah, bah du coup je pourrai peut-être venir, j'ai pas finit mon devoir de métamorphose. »

« Tu l'as pas fini hier ? » Remarque Nathan.

« Non. »

« Mais tu m'as dit que tu l'avais fini. »

« Et tu me l'a fait lire » Renchérit Matthew.

Bande d'imbécile !

« Ah oui, c'est vrai... »

Et voilà Ophélie qui se taille tel la gazelle, elle a l'air bien pressé de retrouver son amant !

« Bon, moi je vais aller faire un petit tour ! »

Ah oui ? Alors moi je me casse le cul à trouver une excuse et Laurianne elle y va comme ça ? Bon, et bah je saurai comment faire la prochaine fois.

« Comment elle va Laurianne ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? Je sais pas si tu as remarqué Alex mais elle est restée avec nous pendant plus de deux heures. »

« Je sais ça patate ! Mais je veux dire par rapport à toute l'histoire Véga et Rémus »

Ah. D'accord.

« Bah elle tient le coup, ou du moins elle fait comme si, mais au fond je suis sûre qu'elle va super mal. »

C'est triste cette histoire, moi je sais pas comment je le vivrai si ma sœur sortait avec... Ah bah non en fait, ma sœur peut sortir avec n'importe qui, je m'en fiche. Remarquez, Maggie a seulement un an et demi, du coup j'ai le temps d'y penser. Mais en même temps, les gosses sont de plus en plus précoces de nos jours, hier par exemple, j'ai vu deux première année s'embrasser dans un couloir du troisième. Dégueu.

« Bah, elle s'en remettra vite, et puis, connaissant Véga, je pense pas qu'elle reste avec Lupin bien longtemps. »

C'est pas faux, elle est plutôt du genre volage la petite.

« Et en plus j'ai de quoi lui remonter le moral, la deuxième épreuve de miss Poudlard est prévue pour dimanche, j'ai vu ça avec James. »

Ah, oui, tiens, j'avais presque oublié ça.

« Mais tu reparles au Maraudeurs du coup ? » Interroge mon meilleur-ami.

« A James seulement, Sirius peut toujours rêver, j'attends toujours ses excuses. »

Tu peux toujours attendre.

« Moi je lui ai parlé lundi. » Lançai-je soudainement.

« Tu as parlé à Sirius ? A propos de quoi ? Il t'a parlé de moi ? »

Après avoir lancé un regard blasé à Alexander, je décide de répondre sur un ton qui se voulait tout à fait détaché :

« Non, je l'ai juste croisé à la bibliothèque et on a échangé des banalités, c'était sympa »

Et bim. Comme quoi, moi aussi je peux côtoyer des célébrités si je veux !

**Vendredi 27 Septembre**

**12h52, dans un couloir, aux alentours de la salle d'Arithmancie **

Je vais encore être en retard, ras le bol, j'ai même pas pu manger ma tarte. Bouse.

**« Hé Julia ! » **

Hein ? C'est à moi qu'il parle ?

**« Ça va ? »**

Et bien de toutes évidences, oui, c'est à moi qu'il parle.

« Oui, ça va, mais en fait moi je m'appelle... »

**« Tu vas bien ? Sure ? »** Me demande-t-il en haussant les sourcils d'une manière très étrange. Étrange mais canon bien entendu.

« Et bah oui, je suis sûre »

**« Ah, non je demande parce que tu sais, j'ai vu ton copain et Solaris, alors voilà, j'ai pensé à toi. »**

Oh Merlin, il a pensé à moi, oh Merlin, il a pensé à moi, oh Merlin il a... Matthew et Solaris ?

« Comment ça Matthew et Solaris »

**« Et bah ils sont ensemble maintenant. » **Me dit-il comme s'il énonçait une évidence, remarque, ça doit en être une pour lui **« Tu n'étais pas au courant » **Réalise-t-il soudain.

« Non, je savais pas, mais c'est bien, je suis contente, je suis très contente. »

Non je suis pas contente. Elle va me le piquer, j'en suis sûre. Bouse, bouse et triple bouse.

* * *

Et voila ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :) Je ne vous le cache pas, il va être très important pour la suite ! Et puis aussi pour toute cette histoire de "fics croisées"

Et oui, pour ceux qui ont vu ma fic _"Life is made of choices"_ vous savez que l'héroïne est Lucy Roseburry, la cousine de Johanna !

Par contre, j'ai supprimé _"Life is made of choices"_ parce qu'il y avait quelques erreurs dans le texte et puis aussi parce que le titre ne me convenait pas, j'ai préféré la supprimer pour la reposter.

Enfin voila, si ça vous interesse, vous pouver allé faire un tour sur mon profil et lire le début de l'histoire de Lucy.

Affectueusement,

Votre auteure toujours aussi dévouée

**PS :** Si vous avez quelques minutes, voire même quelques secondes, vous pourriez peut-être me laisser une petite review, bon après ce n'est qu'une idée hein (mais ça me ferait super hyper méga plaisir !) :)


	7. Stupid girl

YOUHOU !

Voila un deuxième chapitre en moins d'une semaine, si vous saviez à quel point je suis fière de moi !

Bon, bien sûr il s'y passe pas grand chose mais il est important parce qu'il introduit le chapitre suivant (nooon, on n'aurai jamais deviné...) Enfin, juste pour dire que dans le chapitre suivant il va se passer plus de choses, voila :)

Comme d'habitude je remercie toutes mes revieweuses qui suivent la fic même si l'auteure est une grosse fainéante qui les laisse poireauter trop longtemps entre les chapitres (saleté d'auteure !) donc merci à **Rukie-Chan, Lady Black S, Meinakia, Zod'a** (ta review c'est un peu du gros délire : J'ADORE !) **Peter Bend** (Par Merlin, quel bonheur d'avoir de vos nouvelles, non franchement moi j'en peux plus de ses frère Bond, ces deux usurpateurs, vous allez voir, moi je vais vous venger, plus personne n'oubliera le nom de Peter Bend !),** feufollet, Tiickel **(je n'ai pas pu te répondre, doit bugger... En tout cas merci beaucoup. Pour les dialogues je vais essayer d'arranger un peu les choses) **Lalyh, Cadela **(Merci beaucoup de ta review, j'espère que la suite va te plaire), **Caramelise** et **Drottingulove**

Je remercie aussi ceux qui me mettent en _story alert_ ou en _favorit story_, je vois que j'ai de plus en plus de fidels lecteurs ^^

Et maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

_" Comment faire __pour ne __rien faire __? Je ne __sais rien __de plus difficile. C'est un __travail __d'__Hercule__, un __travail __de __tous __les __instants__. "_

**Dimanche 29 Septembre**

**10h32, Salle Commune**

La deuxième épreuve de Miss Poufsouffle ou devrai-je dire Miss Pouffiasse vient de commencer. Oui, Miss Pouffiasse, et re-oui je met Ophélie dans le lot, c'est pas parce que c'est mon amie que je dois nier l'évidence, elle trompe son copain sans état d'âme depuis je sais pas combien de temps, je suis désolée mais c'est une pouf.

Bref, je disais donc, l'élection va bientôt commencer, ça risque d'être la grosse marade. Je sais pas si vous vous en souvenez mais la deuxième épreuve consiste à tester le QI des candidates. Je me marre déjà, le QI de Kelly Fritz, cette bêtasse ne sait même pas épeler son nom. En même temps, _Fritz_, c'est un peu compliqué.

« Les filles, s'il vous plait, rassemblez vous ! »

Et voilà, ça commence, je ne compte pas regarder, ni même écouter, je vais faire mon devoir de Métamorphose, rien d'autre, juste mon devoir.

« Bah qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Rapproche toi ! »

« Non Laurianne, je ne vais pas me rapprocher, je vais travailler je dois faire mon devoir de Métamorphose, McGo m'a dit que si... »

« Ok » Me coupe-t-elle.

Merci de ton attention Poil-de-Carotte, ça me touche beaucoup.

Je disais donc, McGo m'a dit que si je n'arrivais pas à avoir au moins un Acceptable cette fois ci, il y a des chances qu'elle me mette en retenue, cherchez l'erreur. On pourrait croire que maintenant la vieille chouette met en retenue les élèves qui ont des salles notes mais c'est faux ! Il n'y a que moi, et Holly Baker aussi, mais elle on s'en fout.

Je suis sûre que McGo a quelque chose contre moi, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de me crier dessus, la plupart du temps pour rien ! Je vous assure, la dernière fois c'était parce que j'avais pas rendu mon devoir à temps, la fois d'avant c'était parce que je parlais trop, celle encore d'avant c'était parce que j'avais tué ma souris au lieu de la transformer en théière... Bon, d'accord, on va dire que généralement il y a une raison, mais quand même.

« Alors Kelly, lors d'un match de Quidditch, combien y-a-t-il de joueurs sur le terrain ? »

« Sept ! » Répond ma camarade (humhum) sur un ton très assuré. Je vous avez dit qu'elle était stupide.

« Non Kelly, il y a sept joueurs par équipe et donc quatorze en tout. »

C'est déjà la troisième qui se fait éliminer, en moins de dix minutes, faut le faire quand même ! Moi, si j'étais Alex, je m'inquièterais, je veux dire à ce train là, je suis pas sûre qu'il y en ai une qui arrive à se qualifier.

« Qui a écrit le livre « Histoire de Poudlard » ? »

« Heu... »

Au revoir Mademoiselle, on vous remercie d'avoir participé mais vous êtes vraiment trop stupide.

« Bathilda Tourdesac »

Bon... euh... Du coup vous êtes pas si stupide que ça apparemment.

Mais de toutes façons je m'en fiche, je dois me concentrer, métamorphose, métamorphose, métamorphose, Nom d'un Botruc à poil rasé !

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? »

Aaaaaaaaah ! Enfer et damnation, à l'aide, Peter Bend viens à moi je t'en supplie.

…

Pas de réactions, merci de ton aide Peter, je saurais m'en souvenir.

« Mon devoir de métamorphose. »

« Ah, moi je l'ai fini, Matthew m'a aidé. » Me dit cette idiote de Solaris en souriant. Par Merlin qu'es-ce-que je hais cette fille. Et ce pas du tout parce qu'elle sort avec mon meilleur-ami, pas du tout.

« Si tu veux je peux te filer un coup de main »

Me filer un coup de main ? Elle veut me filer un coup de main ? C'est plutôt moi qui vais lui filer un coup de main si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Vous voyez ce que je veux dire hein ? En fait c'est un jeu de mot, elle elle veut me filer un coup de main dans le sens figuré et moi je veux lui en filer un dans le sens propre. Ou alors c'est l'inverse, peut-être que pour elle c'est du propre et moi du figuré... De toutes façons on s'en tape, j'essaierai plus de faire de l'humour, ça ne me réussit pas.

« Non, non, c'est bon » Je lui réponds gentiment et très hypocritement « Je vais me débrouiller »

Plutôt crever que recevoir de l'aide de toi ! Enfin, après c'est qu'une façon de parler, j'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir non plus.

Bon, allez, hop, on retourne à la métamorphose.

« Ah, Jo, heureusement que t'es là ! »

Cognement de ma tête contre la table, j'en peux plus, je vais craquer, je vais craquer.

« Tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu : Véga et Rémus, bon bien sûr ça en soit c'est pas vraiment exceptionnel, c'est même plutôt normal étant donné que... »

« Viens en au fait Nathan » Le coupai-je tout en gardant la tête bien collée à la table.

« Et bah je les ai entendu parler, j'écoutais pas hein, je passais juste par là et puis bon je les ai entendu, du coup je me suis un peu rapproché mais c'était pas dans le but de les espionner je veux dire... »

« Abrège ! »

« Oui, bon, en fait, Véga était en train de dire qu'elle adorait la littérature moldu, je me suis dit c'est bizarre, Laurianne nous a toujours dit que sa sœur détestait lire. Après Véga a dit que son livre préféré était _Des Souris et des Hommes_ et là je me suis dit que bizarrement c'est aussi celui de Laurianne et ensuite Véga a dit que plus tard elle voudrait bien entrer au Magenmagot sauf que c'est le rêve de Laurianne de rentrer au Magenmagot, sa sœur elle, elle a toujours voulu... »

« Vendre des cosmétiques » Complétai-je en levant soudainement ma caboche.

Tout s'éclaire. Enfin la vérité jaillit. Tel Peter Bend j'ai résolu ce mystère. Maintenant je vais révélé au monde, ou au moins à mes copains, comment Vega a fait pour sortir avec Remus. Elle joue un jeu la gamine, elle se fait passer pour sa sœur, quelle sournoise !

« Alors du coup je pense qu'en fait Vega se fait en quelque sorte passer pour Laurianne, histoire d'intéresser Remus »

Non mais attendez, c'est qui le cerveau du groupe ? Lui ou Moi ?

…

Ce n'était pas une vraie question merci de ne pas répondre.

« Bah oui, ça ça semble évident. Tout ce qu'il nous faut maintenant, c'est un plan. »

« Un plan pourquoi faire . »

Qu'est-ce-que je vous disais, c'est moi le cerveau.

« Un plan pour montrer à Remus que Véga n'est qu'une sale imposteuse. »

« Ça se dit ça imposteuse ? » Me demande mon ami, sceptique

« Bien sur que ça se dit »

Qu'est-ce-que j'en sais moi ? De toutes façons, on s'en tamponne, le plus important à l'heure actuelle est d'élaborer un stratagème.

De toutes évidences, le devoir de métamorphose attendra.

**Samedi 4 Octobre**

**12h53, dans mon dortoir à la recherche de ce satané bonnet.**

« Jo, le match commence dans même pas une demi heure, il faut qu'on y aille » Me presse ma grande dadette d'amie plantée au milieu du dortoir.

Merci Ophélie de me mettre la pression.

« Je n'irai pas tant que je n'aurai pas retrouver mon bonnet, question de principe. »

« Mais je peux t'en passer un moi de bonnet »

Désespérant. Cette fille ne comprendra donc jamais rien.

« Mon bonnet c'est un bonnet qui porte chance, si je l'ai pas, Serdaigle va gagner »

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi » Souffle Ophélie tout en se laissant tomber sur son lit

Où est-ce-qu'il peut bien être ce satané chapeau nom d'une pipe !

Bon, Johanna calme toi et réfléchi, ne perd pas ton calme, Peter Bend ne perd jamais son calme. Où as-tu mis ton bonnet la dernière fois...

…

Eurêka !

Telle la gazelle affolée je saute par dessus le lit de Laurianne, manque de me tordre la cheville, m'allonge et retrouve le saint bonnet.

« Je l'ai » Hurlai-je, triomphante

« Alléluia »

**13h42, dans les gradins **

_« Qui ne sera jamais à bout de souffle ?_

_C'est les Poufsouffles ! _

_Qui ne perd jamais espoir ? _

_C'est les jaunes et noirs ! »_

Et bien oui, tout le monde ne peux pas avoir note âme de poète, ne soyez pas jaloux.

« Vous savez qu'on a quand même cinquante points d'écart, je pense que c'est un peu mort là »

Laurianne et son optimisme (Ironie)

« Mais non, il suffit que Marc attrape le vif et c'est bon »

Matthew et son optimisme (Sérieux)

« Je veux pas te décevoir Matthew mais depuis qu'il joue Marc n'a jamais attrapé le vif »Déclarai-je fière d'étaler un peu ma science

« Si, une fois quand on était en quatrième année, on jouait contre les Serpentards et Regulus Black l'avait échappé »

Merci Matthew de me casser alors que je pensais pour une fois savoir un truc que toi tu ignorais, non, vraiment, ça me fait plaisir.

**14h58, toujours au même endroit **

Si ça intéresse quelqu'un on perd maintenant de soixante points, mais on y croit encore, enfin un peu.

Moi, personnellement, j'aimerai bien que ce match se termine rapidement, pas que je m'ennuie, enfin si je m'ennuie mais c'est pas vraiment le problème, en fait, c'est que j'ai toujours pas commencé mon devoir de métamorphose et j'aimerai bien le rendre à temps, pour une fois.

Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, _oui_ c'est bien le même devoir que celui de la semaine dernière. Mais j'ai été très occupé ces derniers jours, entre le... et puis le... et il y avait le... Enfin voilà, avec tout ça j'ai pas vraiment eu de temps pour mes devoirs.

De toutes façons moi je ne travaille bien que dans l'urgence.

…

Rectification, je ne travaille que dans l'urgence.

En plus avant de commencer mon devoir il faut que j'aille voir Véga, ou alors Remus, j'ai pas encore vraiment décidé de comment j'allais traiter cette situation. Je pensais soit aller voir Véga, lui parler gentiment et essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez soit aller voir Remus et tout lui balancer. Remarquez je le connais pas bien moi ce Lupin, il risque de penser que je mens, en plus j'ai aucune preuve. D'un autre côté je peux pas aller voir Véga non plus, faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face, elle me hait et me dira rien. Du coup faut que je trouve un nouveau plan, peut-être que je pourrais les espionner, je sais pas ce que ça m'apporterait mais j'ai bien envie de renouer avec le côté Peter Bend de ma personnalité. Il faut dire que je deviens de plus en plus...

« WOUHOU ! »

Hein ?

« ON A GAGNÉ ! » Me hurle mon meilleur-ami, me prenant dans ses bras et me perçant un tympan au passage.

Mais peu importe mon tympan et ma future surdité, ON A GAGNÉ ! Cet abruti de Marc Gowan a chopé le vif, les Poufsouffles sont les meilleurs, WOUHOU !

**15h36, devant les vestiaires **

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ai gagné » S'exclame Ophélie toute jouasse

« Personne n'arrive à y croire, une victoire des Poufsouffles c'est comme... Comme... »

Comme quoi ? Bouse, j'en sais rien !

« Comme un truc qu'arrive jamais »

Et voilà, _comment se sortir d'une situation gênante_ par Johanna Viktors.

« Les gars, on a un gros problème »

« Genre une fille a menacé de te tuer après que tu l'ai peloté ? » Questionne très sérieusement Matthew

« Pire » Réponds Alex, qui commence à me faire un peu flipper, je dois l'avouer

« Le petit ami d'une fille que tu as peloté veut te tuer ? » Propose Laurianne

« Pire »

« Le frère d'une fille que tu as peloté... »

« Mais qu'es-ce-qui va pas avec vous » S'énerve le dom Juan « C'est pas une histoire de pelotage, j'ai d'autres problèmes »

« Les Maraudeurs ! » S'exclame le génie de la bande, enfin, génie, après moi bien entendu.

« Exactement mon petit Matthew. Les Maraudeurs sont venus me voir dans les vestiaires, pour me féliciter »

Comment il se la pète, il a rien foutu du match cet abruti !

« Et ils m'ont demandé si on comptait fêter notre victoire, du coup moi j'ai dis oui et là ils m'ont demandé s'ils pouvaient venir et... »

« Tu as dis oui »

« Ouais... »

« Et bah c'est super cool ça, on va faire une fête ! »

« Je suis pas sûre que tu t'en rende vraiment compte de ce que ça implique Ophé » Refroidit la rouquine

« Il va falloir trouver de la bouffe, de l'alcool, de la musique, prévenir du monde, arranger un peu la Salle Commune et tout ça avant ce soir, c'est impossible »

Et bah, c'est déjà bien qu'il s'en rende compte, pour une fois qu'il assume à peu près ses conneries le play-boy.

« Mais non Alex, rien n'est impossible »

Je vous présente Nathan, le nouveau philosophe de Poudlard.

« Pour la bouffe je peux m'en occuper, j'irai faire un tour aux cuisines »

Faire un tour aux cuisines ? Depuis quand est-ce-qu'on peut aller aux cuisines ? Pourquoi ça n'étonne personne ? Pourquoi je suis toujours la dernière au courant ? Et, plus important, comment on fait pour y aller aux cuisines ?

« Pour l'alcool moi j'en ai un peu dans mon sac, quand on fait des soirées entre fille, on en prévoit »

« Mais si on boit nos bouteilles ce soir, on n'en aura plus pour nos soirées entre filles ! »

Perspicace Ophélie.

« On n'en rachètera à la prochaine sortie ! »

Perspicace Laurianne.

« Après prévenir les gens c'est simple, je peux m'en charger en même pas dix minutes »

Et bah voilà, tout est réglé, je peux donc laisser mes chers amis s'occuper de toute cette affaire pendant que moi je vais m'occuper d'une toute autre affaire : _la métamorphose_.

« Bah Johanna, où tu vas ? »

« A la bibliothèque »

« Mais tu peux pas aller travailler maintenant, il faut que tu nous aide ! » S'exclame ce grand benêt de Nathan

« Mais vous avez pas besoin de moi » Je les rassure « Les filles s'occupent des boissons, Nathan de la bouffe, Matthew prévient les gens, Alex arrange la salle et moi je vais travailler »

« Et la musique ? »

Quoi la musique ?

« Bah je sais pas en faire, mais je vois pas pourquoi tu me poses la question »

« Il faut que tu trouve un moyen de mettre de la musique à la fête »

Bouse. Pourquoi est-ce-que c'est toujours moi qui me tape le truc le plus difficile...

**16h12, sur une table, dans la Salle Commune **

Matthew a réussi regrouper une bonne partie de nos camarades blaireaux dans la Salle. Déjà une bonne chose de faite.

« Bon, mes amis l'heure est grave ! »

C'est peut-être un peu trop solennel ça, enfin bref.

« Nous avons décidé d'organiser une fête ce soir »

Oui, enfin_ décidé _c'est vite dit mais passons.

« Le seul problème, c'est qu'on a pas de musique, du coup, on a un peu besoin de votre aide »

Grand silence.

Toujours grand silence.

Pas d'amélioration.

Je suis pas sûre qu'ils aient bien compris ce que je viens de dire.

« Me dites pas qu'il y en a pas au moins un d'entre vous qui aurait une solution » M'énervai-je

« Bah moi j'ai bien un vieux tourne-disques » Répond timidement un première année

Par Merlin, il aurait pas pu le dire avant.

« Par Merlin, t'aurais pas pu le dire avant ! »

Bouse. Je crois que je lui ai fait peur.

« Hum. Excuse-moi, j'aurai pas dû crier » Même si c'était amplement mérité « Du coup tu as un tourne-disques et des disques je suppose »

« Oui, mais c'est moldu »

« Bof, c'est pas grave, on aura qu'à dire que c'est une soirée à thème, au point où on en est »

**17h58, dans le dortoir **

« Du coup vous comptez vous habiller comment pour ce soir ? »

« Comme d'hab »

« En uniforme ? » S'exclame Ophélie (Merlin ce que cette fille peut-être bête...)

« Mais non, en jean, avec un tee-shirt et puis voila »

« Et toi Jo ? »

Ah, parce qu'il faut que je participe à la conversation moi aussi ? Super.

« Moi je compte pas y aller »

« Hein ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

Alors là c'est du scoop, qu'Ophélie s'étonne que je ne vienne pas, c'est normal, mais Laurianne aussi ? C'est trop bizarre, et puis, pourquoi elle n'a pas insulté Alex quand il a parlé de cette fête, pourquoi est-ce-qu'elle l'a aidé ? Oh par Salazar, on lui a fait un lavage de cerveau, ou peut-être qu'elle est sous imperium mais dans ce cas là comment...

« Youhou, Johanna » M'interpelle la rouquine en passant une main devant mes yeux.

« Hein, oui, quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas à la fête ? »

« Parce que j'ai autre chose de prévu. Jusqu'à ce que Pincette me mette dehors je serai à la bibliothèque, après je rentre au dortoir, j'insonorise et je finis mon travail. »

« T'es pas sérieuse quand même ? » Interroge la grande blonde

« Et bah si, d'ailleurs, je me taille, la bibli ferme à 20h, et il va bien me falloir deux heures pour trouver... pour trouver... pour trouver ce que je cherche. »

**20h15, de retour dans la Salle Commune des Blaireaux qui, à l'heure actuelle, ressemble plus à un squatte qu'à autre chose**

Alors, surtout ne pas regarder autour de moi, il est impératif que je ne sois pas tenté par les distractions extérieures, tout ce qui compte, c'est la métamorphose. Pas d'alcool, pas de nourriture, pas de danse, du travail.

Voilà, c'est bien Johanna, tu es presque arrivée aux escaliers, continue comme ça, c'est bien maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à...

**« Salut Juliette ! »**

Comment est-ce-que de Johanna j'ai pu arriver à Juliette ?

« Salut Sirius ! »

**« Alors tu t'amuses ? »**

Comme une petite folle, j'ai toujours adoré la métamorphose végétale et composée du Baobab, non, vraiment.

« Bah en fait moi j'étais à la bibliothèque... »

**« Oh non, ne me dit pas qu'il y a des intellos à Poufsouffle aussi ! »**

Je ne relèverai pas l'insulte faite à ma maison.

« Et bah si ! »

Bah quoi ? Soit je lui fais croire que je suis une intello un peu coincée soit je lui avoue que je suis une stupide fainéante pas capable d'avoir la moyenne en métamorphose, perso, je préfère la première solution.

**« Bon, allé maintenant tu pose ce parchemin et tu viens boire un verre ! »**

« Euh, bah en fait je peux pas parce que... »

« Bien sûr qu'elle va venir boire un verre ! » Me coupe cet idiot d'Alexander en me faisant les gros yeux.

Alors pour lui c'est comme ça ? La popularité passe avant les devoirs ?

…

Ça se tient.

* * *

Et voila, un nouveau chapitre de fini, déjà le septième, j'en reviens pas ! Non, c'est vrai, je crois que quand je vais arriver au dixième je risque de verser une petite larme ^^

En tout cas encore merci de me suivre, vraiment ça me fait super plaisir et, comme toujours, si vous avez deux minutes pensez à la petite review parce qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour me donner le sourire et l'envie d'écrire :)

A bientôt,

Votre auteure dévouée,


	8. Raise your glass

Salut les ami(e)s !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout frais rien que pour vous ! Et je dois vous dire que j'ai trimé pour le finir à temps, en fait je voulais absolument en publier un autre avant la rentrée parce que je vais être un peu surmenée...

Que je vous explique ***mode racontage de vie : on*** J'ai cinq semaines de cours avant les grandes vacances mais ça va être des semaines de folies, des nouveaux bac blancs de prévus, des devoirs en veux-tu en voilà, et puis mi-juin j'ai un petit truc à faire, je sais pas si vous connaissez, des épreuves du BAC, une futilité ***mode racontage de vie : off***

Donc voilà, maintenant que vous savez tout ça je peux commencer les remerciements :

A toutes mes revieweuses : **Rukie-Chan, Caramelise, Lalyh, Drottingulove, Tiickel, Lady Black S, Sarah **(Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite va te plaire), **Nyssia, Holly Baker** (Quelle surprise Holly ! Ça me fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles, non vraiment !), **Peter Bend** (Merci Peter, vos félicitations me vont droit au cœur, vous savez, tout ce que je fais c'est dans le but de vous ressembler et je n'ai pas peur de vous le dire : Peter, je vous aime !), **N'étoile, Feufollet, Eve-Wolf** (Quel plaisir d'enfin rencontrer quelqu'un qui se soucie du vol des perruques, non vraiment, on est trop peu ! En tout cas je suis ravie que la fic te plaise et j'espère que ça va continuer)

Merci à ceux et celles (plus celles je pense) qui mettent la fic en _story alert_ ou en _favorit story_, c'est hyper sympa :)

Merci à tout mes lecteurs en général, vous êtes géniaux !

* * *

_« Tout __n'est pas __cirrhose __dans la __vie__, comme __dit __l'alcoolique.» _(Grosse marade cette citation !)

**Samedi 4 Octobre**

**23h38, Salle Commune**

On m'a mentit, toute ma vie n'a été que mensonge. Et oui mes chers amis, tout le monde, dans mon entourage, m'a dit, au moins une fois :_ « Ma pauvre Johanna, tu tiens pas du tout l'alcool »_ je m'en suis même convaincue mais c'est faux, faux, faux, archi-faux ! Je tiens l'alcool aussi bien qu'un mec. Quoique, c'est très sexiste de dire ça, donc en fait je tiens l'alcool aussi bien que n'importe qui, n'importe qui qui tient bien l'alcool ça va de soit.

Pour vous le prouver je dois vous préciser que j'en suis à mon cinquième whisky-pur-feu et que je pète le feu... Comme le whisky-pur-feu, je pète le feu. Et en plus je ne perds rien de mon humour, farpait.

Ah... Je vais _très bien_. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, sans vouloir citer personne, Holly Baker est partit vomir il y a de ça environ trois minutes, je dis ça, je dis rien.

« Hé Jo, tu viens danser ? »

« Ouais ! » Je hurle.

Pourquoi je hurle, ça par contre j'en sais fichtre rien, dans ma tête j'avais pas vraiment prévu de crier, ou peut-être que si, mais alors pourquoi je... Oh j'adore cette chanson !

**00h16, essoufflée comme un bœuf dans un canapé : sexy au possible. **

J'aime bien danser moi, c'est marrant. Il y en a même qui disent que pour séduire, danser c'est le top. Bizarrement ma danse de séduction n'a attirée personne, je comprends pas. J'ai pourtant fait des efforts... Jusqu'à _Daddy Cool_ là j'ai peut-être un peu déliré. Bon d'accord j'ai carrément craqué mon slip... Entre nous elle est pas énorme cette expression ? Enfin bref, c'est vrai que la musique m'a rendu un peu hystérique, il se peut que j'ai effrayé pas mal de gens avec mes moulinets de bras, et mes bonds de... Vous savez, le petit truc qui saute tout le temps... Et non je ne parle pas de Sirius Black. Grosse marade, je suis vraiment en forme ce soir, c'est blague sur blague sur blague, je suis une vraie machine. Enfin bref, l'animal, c'est le lapin, ou le kangourou à vous de voir et... pourquoi je parlais de ça déjà ?

**« Je t'offre un verre ? »**

Bon, deux erreurs importantes dans cette phrase : premièrement il ne m'offre pas un verre, puisqu'il ne l'a pas payé, juste pris sur la table à même pas un mètre de nous. Deuxièmement, il ne m'offre pas un _verre_, ou alors c'est très bizarre, je pense qu'en fait il veut m'offrir le contenu de ce verre, sans le savoir, il vient d'utiliser une figure de style bien connue appelée métonymie, _qui consiste à remplacer, dans le cours d'une phrase, un __substantif__ par un autre, ou par un élément substantivé, qui entretient avec lui un rapport de contiguïté et peut être considéré comme équivalent sur l'__axe paradigmatique__ du discours. Ainsi, la métonymie est une figure opérant un changement de __désignation__._

Par le bermuda troué de Peter Bend notre divinité, l'alcool me rend follement cultivée. C'est donc là la solution à tout mes problèmes et c'est aussi pour ça que tant de gens deviennent alcooliques. Pfouah, quelle révélation, j'en suis toute tourneboulée.

**« Alors ? »**

Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fait là lui ?

**« Ce verre ? »** Insiste-t-il

« Ah oui, bah tient je veux bien. Remarque je suis pas sûre, tu sais les génies sont souvent incompris et rejetés. Après tout être stupide me permet d'avoir des amis et, même s'ils n'atteignent pas mon niveau intellectuel, je les aime bien »

Regard d'incompréhension, qu'es-ce-que je vous disais, je suis bien trop futée pour lui, ah l'alcool, le poison de ma vie sociale.

**« Donc du coup tu veux bien du cocktail ? »**

« Bah, si t'as rien d'autre » Je fais en haussant les épaules

**« Oh, tu sais j'aurai beaucoup d'autre choses à t'offrir »** Me répond le Gryffondor avec un sourire équivoque

Sortez les pompons et les tambours, que la fanfare commence, Sirius Black me drague. Wouhou, voilà enfin ce qui va me rendre unique aux yeux du monde.

…

J'espère que vous avez noté l'ironie. Comme si le fait de me faire draguer par Sirius Black me rendait unique, le contraire aurait été plus véridique. Je veux dire, Sirius Black drague tout ce qui bouge, même ce qui bouge pas d'ailleurs. Je suis pratiquement sûre que tout à l'heure il essayait de flirter avec une colonne. Je savais pas qu'on pouvait être amoché à ce point.

« Oui, bah je vais quand même me contenter du verre hein »

Et voilà mot pour mot ce que je lui ai répondu, allez, avouez, vous êtes très fières de moi. Je suis sûre que vous, à ma place vous auriez carrément profité de la situation et bien moi pas, dans ma grande sagesse j'ai su éviter les pièges que Merlin a mis sur ma route. Jamais Johanna Viktors ne couchera avec Sirius Black. Enfin à moins qu'un jour il vienne me promettre un amour éternel et qu'il me demande en mariage, là, je reverrai certainement mes convictions.

_I see a red door and I want it painted black,  
no colours anymore I want them to turn black._

**« J'adore cette chanson ! »** S'écrie mon prétendant en se levant d'un bond (comme quoi on en revient toujours à cette histoire de lapin !)

Je sais pas trop si je dois me vexer du fait que Sirius Black n'en ai absolument rien à taper du râteau que je viens de lui mettre. Non pas que j'aurai préféré qu'il fonde en larmes à mes pieds mais il aurait quand même pu prendre un air un peu plus chagriné.

Et puis qu'es-ce-qu'il peut être prévisible et narcissique. Loin de moi l'envie de le critiquer mais aimer une chanson dont le titre est _Paint it Black _quand on s'appelle _Black_, c'est un peu cliché non ?

**02h44, impossible de savoir où je suis, forte possibilité que je sois tombée en plein milieu de la salle et que je n'ai pas pu me relever, auquel cas je suis actuellement allongée par terre : toujours _so sexy_, on en convient **

Vous parlez d'une fête, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Il est même pas trois heure et la moitié des Blaireaux sont partit se coucher, c'est vraiment... Bah des Blaireaux pour le coup. Moi je suis toujours remontée comme... comme une horloge, une horloge super remontée. Et d'ailleurs dès que le sol se stabilise je me relève et je retourne sur la piste, je vais mettre le feu.

« Euh, Johanna, ça va ? » Me demande la tête volante de mon meilleur-ami qui vient de rentrer dans mon champ de vision

« Ça roule mon pote ! » Lui dis-je en levant le pouce

Enfin, j'aurai certainement mieux fait de dire ça_ tangue _mon pote, ça aurait été plus réaliste. Merlin qu'est-ce-que je suis drôle.

**« Bah alors les Poufsouffles, vous être tous morts ? »** Beugle un James Potter totalement fait en marchant sur mes cheveux par la même occasion. Mes pauvres et magnifiques cheveux.

« Non, moi je suis au taquet, au taquet ! »

Pourquoi tout le monde rigole, j'ai dit un truc de marrant ? Quoique ça m'étonnerait pas, je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà fait remarquer mais je suis dans une forme olympique côté blague.

D'ailleurs, je vais me lever et aller réveiller Laurianne, histoire de la faire rigoler et aussi de lui faire part de mes récentes découvertes quant à la raison de la forte hausse de la consommation d'alcool chez les jeunes.

Allé, hop, debout, un petit effort, allé...

…

Bon, je peux aussi ramper jusqu'aux escaliers et l'appeler en criant, qui a dit qu'on avait besoin de marcher pour vivre ?

**02h52, en bas des escaliers**

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

**Dimanche 5 Octobre **

**10h36, toujours au même endroit **

« Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

« Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Quel réveil agréable, tout en douceur.

« Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là imbécile ? »

« Et bah je... Je... »

Mais qu'es-ce-que je fais là, par terre, échouée telle la baleine ?

« Humph » Souffle cette grande asperge de Mandy « Je vois qu'il y en a qui se sont bien amusés hier »

Pauvre conne.

**Une douche, des habits propres et une potion de dégrisement plus tard : 11h42, en partance pour la grande salle**

« C'était vraiment la folie hier soir » Lance Alexander, bien fort, dans le but que tout le monde profite de sa remarque ô combien pertinente « Je suis sûr qu'on a carrément impressionner les Maraudeurs » continue-t-il

« Ah, bah ça c'est sûr, tout le monde couché à même pas trois heures, je suis sûre qu'ils ont jamais rien vu de tel »

Oui, les lendemains de fête j'ai tendance à être un poil agressive.

« Oui, et je pense que toi totalement déchirée endormie par terre ça a dû leur donner une très bonne image des Poufsouffles, merci Johanna »

Jolie teinte rouge pivoine. Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle.

« Enfin bref » nous coupe Ophélie « Ce soir je pense qu'on va tous être au lit de bonne heure ! »

Bof, vu les cours qu'on a demain c'est pas forcément utile...

…

Il y a un truc qui me chiffonne tel le chiffon, mais j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

…

« MERDE ! »

**Un sprint jusqu'au dortoir, dix minutes de reprise de souffle et un sprint jusqu'à la ****bibliothèque plus tard : 12h56, bibliothèque**

Oh Peter Bend, je t'en supplie fait quelque chose, une bombe dans la salle de Métamorphose, McGonagall qui tombe dans l'escalier, je sais pas, n'importe quoi !

_« Vous rédigerez trois parchemins sur la métamorphose composée des éléments végétaux » _

Maman, je crois que je vais pleurer... Coup d'œil sur mes notes

_« Emprunter le cours à Ophélie » _

Non, non, non, je dois être en plein cauchemars, c'est pas possible autrement, personne ne peut se mettre autant dans la merde tout seul, c'est totalement exclu.

Coup de tête contre la table dans le but de me réveiller. Rien. Je devrais taper plus fort, avec un peu de chance je me fais une commotion cérébrale, je feins l'amnésie et je n'ai plus besoin de rendre le devoir.

**« Salut Johanna ! »**

Ah non, non, déjà qu'en silence et dans le calme je suis incapable de travailler, si en plus James Potter se ramène je risque pas de progresser !

« Salut » Marmonnai-je

**« Ça a pas l'air d'aller » **

Si, je pète la forme, non vraiment.

**« C'est ton sujet de métamorphose ? Tu l'as pas fini ? »** S'exclame-t-il

Merci cher ami de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, j'en avais tellement besoin.

« Bah non, pas vraiment »

**« Bah, si tu veux je peux t'aider, c'est vrai que faire un plan correct c'est pas facile. Moi j'ai carrément eu du mal après avoir fait l'analogie avec la thèse de Herbert Saint Léonard. »**

Vous croyez qu'il trouverait ça bizarre si je sautais par la fenêtre là maintenant ?

**« Bah Johanna t'es toute pâle »**

J'ai envie de vomir. Et de pleurer aussi.

…

Et en plus je sais même pas qui c'est ce Herbert Saint Léonâââââââââârd...

**« T'inquiètes pas, je vais t'aider »** Me réconforte-t-il en s'asseyant à ma gauche

La perspective de me taper la honte en révélant mon imbécillité à un Maraudeur ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Nonobstant... Depuis quand j'utilise le mot _nonobstant_ moi ? Je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire... Enfin bref, je reprends : _nonobstant_, la perspective de me ramasser un _T_ et de me faire coller ne m'enchante pas non plus. Donc, je vais laisser James Potter m'aider sans rechigner, après tout, ça fera plaisir à Alexander.

Quelques tables plus loin j'aperçois Lily Evans me lancer un regard peu avenant. C'est fou ce don que j'ai de me faire détester sans même avoir à ouvrir la bouche.

**18h28, dans je ne sais quel couloir glauque, en pleine danse de la joie **

Fini, adieu métamorphose composée, adieu devoir à la con, vive James Potter.

Note pour moi même : vouer un culte au Maraudeur... Quoique non, en fait c'est déjà fait.

« Mais lâche la un peu, laisse la vivre ! »

« Selon tes principes ? Plutôt crever »

« Je te retiens pas »

Et bien dîtes moi, ça chauffe par là bas. Je pourrai presque porter plainte pour tapage nocturne. Enfin je le pourrai s'il faisait nuit, ça va de soit.

Tel Peter Bend je me cache derrière une armure en faisant preuve de toute la discrétion dont je suis pourvue.

Intéressant. Lucy et Sirius Black qui s'engueulent.

**« T'es vraiment qu'une sale garce »**

Bim, bien envoyé.

« Et toi un sale traitre à ton sang »

Bam, bien répondu.

**« T'as que ça en stock, des insultes sur le fait que moi je sois courageux et que j'aie des principes »**

« Que tu ais des principes, j'en ai rien à faire mais tu laisses ma sœur en dehors de ça ! »

J'aurai dû m'en douter, sur quoi d'autre pourraient-ils se disputer. Wendy est leur seule lien. Sœur de Lucy et meilleure-amie de Sirius Black, ça rapproche ce genre de chose !

**« J'ai jamais forcé Wendy et je l'ai jamais manipulé, je suis pas sûr que tu puisses en dire autant »**

« Sale enfoiré »

Attention mesdames et messieurs, les choses se compliquent, Lucy Roseburry vient de sortir sa baguette et a jeté un sort sur la personne de Sirius Black qui a, heureusement pour lui, eu la présence d'esprit de répliquer par un _Protego. _Les deux jets de lumières se rencontrent formant un feu d'artifice de couleur indéterminée. Le bouclier de Black étant plus puissant, le sort de Lucy ricoche et change de direction.

Je tiens à préciser que la suite des événements est risible tant elle est prévisible.

L'armure derrière laquelle je me tiens stoppe le maléfice et tombe en morceau.

Ah, bizarre, j'aurai pensé que Merlin, dans sa grande bonté, m'aurai fait tout prendre en pleine face, apparemment la chance est en train de tourner.

« Mais qu'es-ce-que tu fais là toi »

Tout compte fait, j'aurai préféré me prendre le maléfice, on peut recommencer ?

« Et bah je marchais tranquillement, je me baladais en quelque sorte »

Après un regard dégouté à mon égard, berçi meaucoup, Lucy détourne les talons non sans lâcher d'un ton méprisant que l'air est devenu irrespirable tant mon odeur de Sang de bourbe le pollue. Un vrai délice cette fille.

**« Et bah Julie, on se croise de plus en plus en ce moment »**

« Oui, mais en fait moi c'est Johanna, Jo à la rigueur mais pas Julie, ni Juliette, ni Gertrude »

Sourcil arqué du Dom Juan, apparemment surpris de mon changement soudain d'identité.

**« Ah, bah excuse-moi alors » **Me dit-il en souriant

Purée, qu'es-ce-qu'il est canon.

**18h42, toujours en pleine errance dans le château, seule (et oui, Sirius Black en preux chevalier qu'il n'est pas ne m'a pas raccompagné)**

Et merde. Comme si ma vie n'était pas assez pourrie il faut maintenant que je traverse un couloir rempli de Serpentards. Bouse.

Regards plein de mépris et de dégout au programme. Sympa les gars, moi aussi je vous adore !

Yeux fixés sur mes mains, ne surtout pas les regarder dans les yeux, ça pourrait les énerver.

« Alors, t'avances Viktors » grogne Severus Rogue.

Ah celui-là s'il était pas aussi doué en magie noire je lui dirai bien d'aller se faire shampouiner.

Un bras velu et coupé d'une _grande cicatrice_ s'approche de moi, petit pas d'esquive, sprint. C'est pas pour rien que je ne suis pas à Gryffondor, je suis pas du genre à me battre moi, surtout pas avec un accro à la magie noire au bras défiguré. Ça se dit pas ça, _au bras défiguré_, mais comment est-ce-qu'on dit alors ? Il faudrait que je cherche. Quoique la cicatrice sur le bras de Severus Rogue n'a pas une importance capitale dans ma vie.

…

Quelque chose me chiffonne tel le chiffon mais j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

_La cicatrice sur le bras de Severus Rogue, la cicatrice sur le bras de Severus Rogue, la cicatrice sur la bras de Seve..._

Eurêka !

**19h03, dortoir**

« Laurianne je t'ai cherché partout, il faut absolument que je te parle, tu peux pas savoir j'ai découvert un truc de fou tu vas jamais en croire tes esgourdes »

« Johanna, calme toi »

« Je sais qui est l'amant d'Ophélie, je sais avec qui Ophélie trompe Nathan, je sais tout, j'ai tout découvert »

« Johanna, calme toi »

« Mais non réveille toi bordel ! Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? »

Mais bouse pourquoi est-ce-qu'elle n'est pas excitée ?

« Oui, j'ai bien compris et j'attends que tu arrêtes de crier pour pouvoir te demander qui c'est ! »

« Severus Rogue, c'est Severus Rogue »

Gros blanc. Je crois qu'on la perdue.

« Rogue ? » Finit-elle par s'écrier

« Oui, il a la cicatrice ! »

« C'est dingue ! »

« Trop dingue ! »

Nous restons quelques instants à nous regarder tel des chiens de faïence et c'est finalement Laurianne qui rompt le silence.

« Il faut qu'on trouve un plan, un plan pour lui faire avouer, la maltraiter, lui faire regretter son ignominie, lui... »

« Laurianne, tu t'emportes » la coupai-je

Si on l'arrête pas ses élans sadiques reprennent le dessus, ça peut-être très flippant.

« C'est vrai, mais il faut quand même qu'on trouve un plan »

Je suis pas bien sûre moi. Après tout j'ai déjà l'histoire _« Véga la grosse menteuse »_ et puis _« Lucy le tyran »_ sur le feu. Je sais que je suis carrément géniale et que j'ai un talent inné pour l'espionnage et l'élaboration de plan, mais j'ai pas non plus envie de me surmener !

* * *

Voilà, alors je reconnais que ce chapitre n'est pas l'un des meilleurs mais il s'y passe quand même pas mal de chose donc... voilà.

J'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plus et que, sait on jamais, vous aurez l'envie et la motivation de me laisser une petite review, ce n'est, bien sûr, qu'une suggestion :)

Sur ce je vous laisse et vous dit à bientôt,

Votre auteure toujours aussi dévouée


	9. Oops, I did it again

Salut à vous mes chers lecteurs adorés ! 

Purée... Je me rends compte que ça fait un baille que j'ai pas publié, vous devez affreusement m'en vouloir mais je vais essayer de me faire pardonner, je ne vous promets rien mais étant donné que je suis en vacances, je devrais publier plus.

Cela dit, je voulais vous remercier vraiment, du fond du cœur, je n'arrive pas à me remettre du succès qu'a cette fic, c'est vrai : on a atteint les _100 reviews _pour seulement 8 chapitres, c'est exceptionnel ! Enfin ça l'est pour moi et c'est grâce à vous alors encore une fois merci j'espère que cette fic (et que son auteur) ne vous lasseront pas de si tôt :)

Maintenant les remerciements pour les _reviews _du chapitre précédent : merci à **Mina Wolf, Nana, Mery-M-E-Arrow, Shiriliz, N'étoile, Pattes-en-rond, , Volddie, Drottingulove, Peter Bend **(J'ai suivi quelques uns de vos conseils à la lettre et c'est vrai que je me sens beaucoup plus éclairée maintenant, Peter Bend vous êtes véritablement mon maître et mon idole... PS : Les Bond au bucher !), **Holly Baker **(Holly, tu sais qu'en fait, je t'aime bien ? J'envisage même de te faire devenir un personnage récurent, quelle chance tu as...), **Mandy** (Je ne me donnerai même pas la peine de répondre, de toutes façons les Ombrage ne feront jamais rien de leur vie), **Tiickel, Zod'a** (Je trouve tes histoires de Papier toilette très instructives, il faudra vraiment que tu me donne la marque de celui de ton amie ! Et les jeux pour les bourrés ? Grande invention, bien que ça fasse passer les bourrés pour plus bourrés qu'ils ne le sont... Je parle d'expérience... Enfin bref, je te remercie pour cette longue et bidonnante review !), **Rukie-Chan, Nyssia, Lalyh** et **Caramelise.**

Merci aussi à ceux qui mettent la fic en _story alert_ ou en_ favorit story_, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et ça fait plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_" Nul châtiment n'est pire que le remords. " _

**Jeudi 16 Octobre **

**10h18, devant mon chaudron (et non je ne suis pas en train de faire la cuisine, quoique vous pouvez toujours manger le contenu du chaudron mais c'est à vos risques et périls) **

C'est dingue comme le temps passe vite, je n'ai pas une minute à moi en ce moment. Si je les retrouve tout ces abrutis qui ont osé affirmer que la sixième année est la plus cool je les égorge ou je leur fait remarquer méchamment qu'ils sont débiles ou je fais rien, mais je n'en pense pas moins !

« Miss Viktors, concentrez vous un peu, votre potion vire au violet ! »

« Et c'est pas un bon signe ? »

« Sachant qu'elle devrait être _verte_, je dirai que non, ce n'est pas un bon signe »

Ah. Moi je la trouve plutôt jolie en violet.

« Je vois que le don des potions n'a touché aucun membre de votre famille » Me dit le vieux phoque en souriant.

Mais il dépasse les bornes ! Déjà, si je n'avais pas un minimum de connaissance en potion, je ne serai pas là, deuxièmement, je ne vois pas pourquoi il se permet de parler de ma famille, d'ailleurs ma mère est moldu et puis il a jamais eu mon père.

…

Ah ! Il veut parler de l'autre gourdasse de Lucy ! Et peut-être de Wendy aussi, qui sait.

« Psssst Jo ! »

« Quoi ? » Je réponds, un tantinet méchamment je l'avoue

« Il faudrait peut-être passer à l'action pour tu sais quoi ! » Me souffle Laurianne d'un air conspirateur.

Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle prend un air si mystérieux, personne ne nous écoute.

« Ce soir, on le fait ce soir »

Oui, ce soir. Il faut qu'on le fasse ce soir, on doit arrêter de repousser. Ce soir, on le fait. Demain au pire.

Non, non et non, ce soir ! Cette histoire a assez duré, je ne peux décemment pas laisser ma meilleure-amie fricoter avec le graisseux plus longtemps, à ce niveau là ça relève de la non-assistance envers personne en danger et c'est grave vous savez !

**12h26, Grande Salle**

« Hé Jo »

« Hmm »

« Par rapport à l'histoire Véga-la-menteuse on en est ou ? » Me chuchote Nathan.

Non, franchement les gars arrêter de me chuchoter des trucs, à chaque fois je dois me concentrer pour comprendre et c'est pas facile, en plus personne ne s'intéresse jamais à ce qu'on fait alors honnêtement je vois pas l'intérêt. Quoique si, peut-être que c'est plus excitant de faire comme si on était au courant d'un secret d'état très dangereux pour l'humanité ou je ne sais quoi, mais soyons réaliste, si on était vraiment au courant d'un genre de secret d'état, on en parlerait pas dans une salle bondée de gens, même pas en chuchotant, on attendrait d'être je sais pas moi, en plein milieu de la foret interdite et là encore on parlerait qu'avec un code secret. Et croyez moi, je m'y connais, je suis genre carrément douée en secret, Peter Bend m'a donné tout ses trucs.

« On en est nul part » Je réponds « J'ai d'autre affaires sur le feu en ce moment, en plus je vois pas du tout ce qu'on peut faire »

« Bah moi j'y ai un peu réfléchi et au fond je pense que si on poussait Laurianne et Lupin à se parler tout pourrait rentrer dans l'ordre »

Comme si je n'y avais pas déjà pensé. Nathan me déçoit fortement. Je veux dire, c'est vrai que si on obligeait Laurianne et Lupin à faire connaissances, le Maraudeur se rendrait surement compte que Véga et sa sœur sont beaucoup trop semblables, et il finirait certainement par découvrir le pot-aux-tulipe et larguerait Véga mais... Mais...

Bon, sauvons les apparences.

« Oui, ça paraît logique Nathan, ça ça fait un moment que j'y pense. Le problème maintenant c'est de les faire discuter sans que ça ait l'air suspect. »

« T'as raison » Me répond-il pensif

« Bah oui »

Bien sur que j'ai raison, j'ai très souvent raison, il devrait le savoir après toutes ces années.

« Hé les gars vous savez pas quoi ? » Sans nous laisser le temps de répondre, Alexander continue, quel mal poli celui-là « Les Maraudeurs ils ont encore fait une blague à Rogue, apparemment ils ont redécoré son dortoir avec du papier toilette, ça devait être totalement hilarant ! »

Mouais, je suis pas vraiment convaincue, le coup du papier toilette ça fait longtemps que les Moldus le pratique et j'ai jamais trouvé ça particulièrement bidonnant. Mais bon, c'est vrai que comme c'est les Maraudeurs qui l'ont fait, tout de suite ça prend plus d'ampleur !

« Moi je trouve ça vraiment pathétique »

Tu m'étonnes qu'elle trouve ça pathétique, quatre malandrins qui s'en prennent à son amant ça doit pas bien lui plaire.

« Bah non, c'est marrant »

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant à persécuter une personne, mais bon après c'est peut-être que je n'ai pas le sens de l'humour ! » S'exclame Ophélie

« Mais calme toi Lilie, c'est rien »

« Non ce n'est pas rien je suis désolée ce n'est pas parce que les quatre abrutis sont aimés voire même adulés pour je ne sais quelle raison qu'ils peuvent faire n'importe quoi sans que personne ne leur dise rien. J'en ai marre ! »

Et voila que notre presque Miss nationale prend ses clucs et ses clocs et nous plante tels de véritables haricots. C'est qu'elle y est bien accroché à son Roguichou.

**17h42, un couloir**

Papalipapalipalililipapapali... palipapapalipapalipapa... En plein sautillement... papalipapalipalilipapa... J'ai eu un _effort exceptionnel_ en Métamorphose... papalipalipalipapa... Je l'ai bien mouché cette vieille bique de McGonagall. Vous auriez vu sa tête quand elle m'a rendu mon exposé, elle était à deux doigts de l'extase : « Vous voyez quand vous voulez... J'étais sûre de vos capacités... Il vous suffit de vous mettre un peu au travail... J'attends aussi bien de vous pour le prochain devoir... » Compte la dessus Mamie.

Enfin bref, actuellement, si ça vous intéresse et j'espère que ça vous intéresse, parce que c'est grandement intéressant, je suis en partance pour la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, ou plutôt en partance pour l'entrée de la Salle Commune. Et bien oui, malgré toutes mes capacités je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir le mot de passe et remarquez même si j'avais en ma possession le sus-mentionné mot de passe je ne m'aventurerai certainement pas dans l'antre du Lion. Qui sait ce qu'on peut y trouver... Des carcasses de serpents certainement... Quoique non, un serpent ça n'a pas de carcasse, si ? Enfin passons, tout ce que je veux moi c'est remercier James ¨Potter, grâce à lui McGo est fière de moi et j'évite de nombreuses heures de retenues. J'envisage sérieusement de lui vouer un culte, je pourrai peut-être même rejoindre Alexander dans son délire mystique autour des Maraudeurs, qui sait.

« Mais du coup ils sont ensemble ? »

Tiens tiens, vais-je apprendre de nouveaux potins croustillants ? Rapide coup d'œil à gauche, rapide coup d'œil à droite, réveil de mon côté Peter Bend. Quelques secondes s'écoulent, les pas se rapprochent, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Bouse. Ma dernière, et seule, solution, la tenture à côté du tableau de la Grosse Dame, avec un peu de chance on ne me remarquera pas. Il faudrait juste que j'arrive à m'aplatir tel la crêpe et que je me coupe les pieds... Bon, misons sur ma bonne étoile... Grosse marade : comme si j'avais une _bonne étoile_.

« Mais elle voulait pas sortir avec toi avant ? »

« Si mais apparemment ça lui ai passé »

"C'est quoi le mot de passe déjà ? »

…

« C'est pas juste Godric ? »

« Non, il a changé hier »

« Bouse »

Par Morgane, c'est bien ma veine ! Les Maraudeurs, qu'est-ce-que je fais ? Qu'est-ce-que je fais ? Non mais aidez moi nom d'une gargouille ! Bon, il faut que je me calme, respire Johanna, respire. Si jamais tu sors et que les Maraudeurs te voient ils vont te prendre pour une psychopathe, d'un autre côte si tu ne sors pas et qu'ils te découvrent quand même ils vont te prendre pour une folle, ou une commère. Maintenant la meilleure solution est certainement de rester là en priant Peter pour qu'ils ne te voient pas.

Qu'Ethelred me vienne en aide... Comment ça c'est qui ? Vous ne connaissez pas _Ethelred le toujours prêt _? Vous me décevez grandement. Ethelred était un grand sorcier célèbre pour se vexer facilement et mort en prison pour avoir jeté des sorts à d'innocents passants. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il y avait de marqué sur sa carte de Chocogrenouille.

**« Bon, bah on n'a plus qu'à attendre Remus » **Conclut Peter Pettigrow

**« Mais du coup tu vas faire quoi toi ? »** Là, c'est James Potter qui parle, mais je ne sais pas à qui, la tenture n'est malheureusement pas transparente.

**« Bah rien, ils sont tout les deux j'm'en fiche moi de cette fille »** Sirius Black. Mais de qui est ce qu'il parle nom d'un Botruc !

**« Menteur ! » **

**« Ferme là James ! » **

**« T'as peur de te prendre une veste, avoue ! »** James Potter le retour, à mon avis s'il continue à chercher Sirius Black il va finir par s'en prendre une, je dis ça je dis rien.

**« Non, je peux l'avoir quand je veux, c'est juste que son copain il est cool, je veux pas être salaud. C'est tout. »**

C'est tout ? Mais non c'est pas tout, je veux savoir moi, il faut que je sache, dîtes-moi, je deviens folles, je veux savoir !

**« Bah les gars qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes ? »**

Dégage Lupin, dégage, j'étais à deux doigts d'apprendre un truc super méga géniale, il casse toujours tout celui-là !

**« On t'attendait, pour le mot de passe »** Répond Sirius Black.

**« Oui et puis on essayait de faire avouer à Patmol qu'il est bien dégouté à propos de Solaris » **

…

Solaris ? J'ai bien entendu, il a dit _Solaris_, je suis pas folle, il a dit Solaris. Sirius Black veut se taper Solaris qui est la copine de Matthew. Alors Solaris pourrait larguer Matthew dans un futur proche... _WOUHOU _!

**17h59, Salle Commune**

Après un sprint endiablé dans les couloirs, je me retrouve dans ma Salle Commune, qui est par extension aussi celle de Solaris. Je pense qu'elle et moi devrions avoir une petite conversation, tout à fait amicale bien entendu. Et j'espère qu'il est clair que je ne veux en aucun cas pousser la blondasse à rompre avec mon meilleur-ami pour aller se jeter dans les bras de l'autre gus, loin de moi cette idée tordue. Je veux juste m'assurer que Solaris est assez forte pour résister à la tentation, c'est pour le bien de Matthew que je fais ça moi.

Bon, elle est ou l'autre...

Ici !

« Solaris ! » Je lance en souriant, ce qui doit la surprendre, c'est vrai qu'elle est pas vraiment habituée à me voir sourire

« Johanna, salut ! »

« Comment tu vas ? »

« Plutôt bien, et toi ? »

« Super. En plus ça fait un petit moment que je te cherche, je suis contente de te trouver ! » Oui enfin un _petit moment_, vingt minutes quoi.

« Ah bon ? » Demande-t-elle innocemment... Mouhahahaha je suis diabolique

« Oui, j'ai appris ce que tu avais fait et je dois dire que ça m'impressionne, vraiment ! » Elle comprend que dalle, je le vois à sa tête d'ignare, remarquez c'est assez naturel qu'elle ne pige rien. Pour voir ou je veux en venir il faudrait qu'elle soit legilimens... Vous voyez, on revient encore à cette histoire de lecture dans les esprits, c'est dingue ça !

« A propos de Sirius » J'ajoute comme si c'était une évidence

« Je suis désolée mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »

« Allons, pas de ça entre nous, j'ai appris qu'il avait craqué sur toi ! »

…

Gros blanc, je crois que la nouvelle a fait son petit effet.

« Je trouve ça super que tu aimes Matthew à un point tel que tu ignores Sirius Black, je veux dire, Sirius Black quoi ! Enfin, Matthew est super aussi hein »

« Oui, il est plutôt génial c'est vrai... »

Le doute s'installe déjà dans son esprit, tel la vermine increvable. Je suis trop douée.

« JOHANNA ! »

Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais encore ?

« VIENS ! » M'ordonne Laurianne.

Depuis quand elle m'ordonne des trucs elle ? Je suis désolée mais c'est pas mère je vois pas pourquoi j'aurai à lui obéir de toutes façons c'est pas parce que...

« Dépêche ! »

« J'arrive »

Bon, plus tard pour la rébellion. J'abandonne Solaris à ses réflexions (_Mouhahahaha_) pour aller rejoindre la rouquine dans le dortoir.

**18h12, dortoir**

« Bon qu'es-ce-qu'il y a ? » Je demande un peu énervée

« Rien » Me répond Poil-de-Carotte « Je pensais juste que c'était le moment d'avoir une petite conversation avec Ophélie ! »

Oh par le Botruc mal rasé, c'est vrai.

« Me parler de quoi ? » Demande la blonde qui a passablement décoléré depuis ce midi.

« De Rogue. On sait tout »

Elle y va pas par quatre chemin dis donc !

« Vous savez ? »

Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, le rouge qui lui monte aux joues, Ophélie est prise au piège tel la souris dans la... Souricière.

« On vous a vu, plusieurs fois et puis ton comportement de ce midi ne fait que confirmer nos soupçons »

Par Morgane on se croirait dans un vrai interrogatoire policier, vous savez genre film moldu, c'est bath !

« Oh ! » S'exclame ma meilleure-amie en se cachant le visage avec ses mains et en s'asseyant sur mon lit. Je ne vais pas lui faire remarquer que je n'ai jamais donner l'autorisation à son séant de se poser sur ma couverture, ce serait mal venu. Mais tout de même.

« Je sais que j'aurai dû vous le dire mais j'avais trop honte. Vous savez au début je pensais pas que ça irait si loin, c'était juste une fois de temps en temps, quand ça allait vraiment pas mais il est si doué ! »

_Hein ?_

« Hein ? »

« Bah oui... »

J'arrive pas à le croire...

« Mais tu veux dire qu'il est _meilleur que Nathan_ ? » Je demande abasourdi

« Oui, bien meilleur ! Tu sais bien que Nathan est nul ! »

« Euh... Non, je le savais pas, je pensais que ça allait enfin... »

J'en reviens pas, je crois que ma tête va exploser. Rien que le fait d'imaginer Rogue et... _Beurk_ (Beurk, beurk, beurk)

« Mais tu penses que ça va continuer encore longtemps, je veux dire il est peut-être meilleur que Nathan mais ça reste Rogue ! » Tente de raisonner Laurianne

« Je sais... C'est ce que j'arrête pas de me dire mais vous savez il est pas si horrible, il est même _gentil et drôle_ parfois ! »

Non, ça c'est pas possible. Le fait d'imaginer Rogue comme un dieu du sexe d'accord, pourquoi pas, je peux me faire à l'idée mais je n'admettrai jamais qu'il puisse être gentil et encore moins drôle. Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible.

« Non, Ophélie je suis désolée mais tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça »

« Je sais, je sais mais il m'a apprit tant de choses ! »

Mais qu'elle arrête ! J'ai trop d'image de... Aaaaaaaaah saleté de cerveau qui visualise tout !

« Mais tu dois le dire à Nathan, tu dois mettre fin à tout ces mensonges. Je sais que ça te fait peur, après tout ça va certainement être la fin d'une très longue et profonde relation... Quoique cet abruti de Nathan serait bien capable de te pardonner. » Laurianne, la voix de la sagesse

« Bah j'espère qu'il va me pardonner, je l'ai pas _trahi_ non plus ! »

Bah si quand même.

« Bah si quand même »

« Mais non, je voulais juste être _meilleure_ ! »

« Mais je suis sûre que tu étais très... _Bonne _avant ! »

« N'importe quoi, tu m'as battu plein de fois »

Je l'ai battu plein de fois ? Attendez de quoi elle parle là ?

« Hein ? »

« Oui, rien qu'aux BUSES tu as eu un _E _! »

Déconnexion des neurones. Regard très interloqué échangé avec Laurianne. Je ne comprends _absolumen_t plus rien.

« Rogue est un _as en potion_ c'était le seul qui pouvait m'aider ! » Conclut Ophélie

« En potion ? »

« Oui, qu'es-ce-que vous croyez ? »

Gros blanc.

« Rien, on savait bien que Rogue t'aidait en potion, on voulait juste que tu l'admettes, voilà, c'est fait tu l'as dit, c'est bien. Super, Rogue t'aides en potion, c'est tout super. » Je bégaye.

Je crois qu'Ophélie ne me croit pas, remarquez en toute humilité je dois dire que dans l'état actuel des choses je ne suis pas vraiment convaincante.

Rogue n'est pas un dieu du sexe. Merlin soit en location.

**Samedi 18 octobre **

**14h22, Salle Commune**

En pleine lecture. Un livre très bien d'ailleurs, _les Hauts de Hurlevent_, je sais pas si vous connaissez, tous les personnages sont cinglés, c'est la grosse marade.

Mon meilleur-ami se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil d'en face la mine dépitée, à mon avis c'est la fin de ma petite pause.

« Qu'es-ce-qu'il t'arrive ? »

« C'est Solaris... »

Solaris ? _Enfin !_

« Oui, et ? » Je demande l'air de rien

« Elle veut faire un break »

« Oh... C'est... » _Énorme _! « Nul... »

« Ouais, mais j'aurai dû m'en douter, une fille comme elle pouvait pas rester avec un gars comme moi, c'est la vie. »

Quoi ? Mais non ! Il faut pas qu'il déprime, au contraire, c'est génial ce qui lui arrive Il vaut bien mieux que l'autre gourde, c'est pour son bien que j'ai fait ça moi, je veux dire c'est pas comme s'il s'étais attaché à elle... Enfin...

« Mais... Tu t'étais attaché à elle ? »

« J'étais _amoureux_ d'elle »

Douche froide à la limite de la glacitude. _Bouse._

* * *

Et voilà, la fin de ce neuvième chapitre, bientôt le dixième, ça va être une étape ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous allez continuer à être là parce que c'est vraiment génial d'avoir autant de gens qui vous soutiennent, je vous remercie d'ailleurs encore une fois pour tout vos messages d'encouragements et tout vos compliments :)

Je vous dis à bientôt,

**Votre auteure dévouée**


	10. I been dealing with the devil

Bonjour ou bonsoir les ami(e)s !

Ah, je suis fière de moi, un chapitre en moins d'un mois, ça fait un moment que ça n'était pas arrivé !

Alors, pour une fois pas besoin de blabla, on passe direct aux remerciements et aux réponses aux _reviews_ anonymes :

**Shiriliz, Lalyh, Caramelise, Pattes-en-rond, Rukie-chan, feufollet, Peter Bend **(La baguette a été bien battue durant ce chapitre (humhum) Monsieur Bend. Pour les Miss Poufs, ça devrait arriver bientôt, votre curiosité sera satisfaite ! Encore une fois merci à vous), **Ethelred le toujours prêt** (Wouah, je m'attendais pas à avoir un petit mot d'une personne telle que vous, une personne, que dis-je un dieu tel que vous. Pour la peine je vais réhabiliter votre nom, dans quelques années plus personnes ne dira « Par Merlin » tout le monde dira « Par Ethelred ! » Et c'est une promesse mon cher !), **Holly Baker** (Pas mal, j'aurai dû la trouver avant cette blague !), **XOXO-C, Drottingulove, Zod'a Tor' Weran, Boule de Suif. **

Merci aussi à tout ceux qui me mettent en _favorit story_ ou en _story alert_, vous êtes pas mal maintenant et ça me fait très plaisir même si je dois bien avouer qu'un petit mot de votre part me rendrai encore plus jouasse :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

_« Toute amitié est un drame inapparent, une suite de blessures subtiles. » _

**Samedi 18 octobre**

**14h23, Salle Commune**

« Quoi ? Mais tu peux pas être amoureux d'elle, c'est pas possible, ça fait même pas un mois que vous êtes ensemble ! »

C'est n'importe quoi, vous êtes d'accord avec moi, il ne peut pas être amoureux d'elle. A moins qu'elle lui ai fait boire un filtre... Hmmmm je savais qu'il fallait s'en méfier, elle cache bien son jeu sous ses airs de gentille sainte Nitouche !

« Je sais mais... Mais... »

Bah vas-y accouche bordel j'ai pas la journée ! Quoique si en fait.

« C'est pas nouveau, ça fait un moment qu'elle... Que je pense à elle. »

Ah, bah si, c'est nouveau.

« Et depuis quand ? »

« Ça a commencé à la fête que Hugue a donné en juillet dernier, elle y était et on est pas mal resté ensemble... C'était génial »

J'aimerai assez qu'il arrête de sourire tel l'abruti transis d'amour, non vraiment parce que là ça me donne un peu des envies de meurtre, ou de suicide. Non je vais rester sur le meurtre.

« Mais maintenant c'est fini » Souffle-t-il abattu

Oh non. Par le Botruc enchanté me dîtes pas qu'il va tomber dans la dépression, pas à cause d'une fille. Et que ce soit bien clair par _une fille_ je veux dire Solaris, je n'ai aucune responsabilités dans cette histoire. Je n'ai fait que tenir au courant la blondasse, chose que je n'aurai certainement pas fait si j'avais été au courant de la flamme dans le cœur de l'autre gus de Matthew. Si on résume, tout est la faute de Matthew, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui même.

« Mais t'en trouveras d'autre des filles et des bien mieux qui plus est ! »

« J'étais sûr que tu allais dire ça et tu vois c'est pour ça que je t'en avais pas parlé, tu réagi toujours comme ça ! »

Euh qu'es-ce-qu'il se passe là ? Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il s'énerve ? Qu'es-ce-que j'ai fait ?

« Je réagi comment ? »

« Pour toi rien n'ai jamais grave tu comprends pas que ça avait de l'importance pour moi ? Merde Johanna ! »

Et le voilà qui se taille tel le crayon, me laissant planter là chiffonné tel le chiffon. Je comprends plus rien. Il faut absolument que je trouve une solution pour rattraper la bourde de l'autre nunuche. Il me faut un plan tordue, un plan machiavélique, un plan rusé... Eurêki !

**14h28, sur un autre fauteuil de la Salle Commune **

« Alex, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Le Dom Juan pose sa plume et lève vers moi un regard amusé, je suis sûre que c'est ma grande détresse qui le fait marrer. Traitre.

« Alors à quel point as-tu foiré ? »

« Hein ? »

« Bah oui, quand tu as des problèmes généralement tu vas voir Ophélie ou Matthew, Laurianne à la rigueur mais moi jamais. J'en déduis que si tu viens me voir c'est parce que tu as fait un truc tellement horrible que tu as peur que les autres t'engueulent et te fassent la morale »

C'est pas faux. Il est malin ce type, j'ai bien fait de venir le voir.

« C'est à cause de moi que Solaris a jeté Matthew » Je chuchote.

Oui je sais que je n'aime pas les gens qui chuchotent, mais là c'est un cas différent. Non parce que si ça arrive aux oreilles de Matthew je suis bonne pour le bûcher, au mieux !

« Solaris a jeté Matthew ? » S'exclame le blondinet « Comment t'as fait ? »

« Pour la faire courte j'ai appris qu'un garçon craquait sur Solaris et je savais de source sûre que Solaris craquait aussi sur ce garçon, avant, alors je me suis arrangée pour... La tenir au courant... »

« Remarquable » Déclare-t-il admiratif.

Ce qui, je suis désolée de l'avouer, me rempli d'une certaine fierté. Bah quoi ? C'est vrai, mon plan était peut-être un tantinet méchant mais il était tout de même bien pensé, rendons à Salazar ce qui appartient au sus-mentionné.

« Je pensais pas que tu pourrais aller aussi loin, vraiment. »

« Ouais... Mais le problème c'est que Matthew est mal maintenant et... »

« Tu as des remords... Ah j'en étais sûr ! C'est dommage, tu commençais à remonter dans mon estime »

Sympa.

« Mais bon, je veux bien t'aider »

Alléluia !

« En fait, tu as deux solutions » Débute Alex « Soit tu vas essayer de convaincre Solaris que Matthew est bien mieux que l'autre ce qui sera difficile étant donné que Matthew, bah c'est Matthew il est pas vraiment exceptionnel. Deuxième solution tu vas voir l'autre garçon et tu le convaincs de ne pas sortir avec Solaris, ce qui sera aussi compliqué vu que Solaris est une bombe. »

Conclusion : je suis dans la bouse de Magyar à pointe jusqu'au cou.

« Bon » Je souffle dépitée « Il me reste plus qu'à trouver le gus »

**14h48, devant la Salle Commune des Gryffondors**

J'ai l'impression de passer beaucoup de temps dans les environs en ce moment, il faut que je résolve ce problème, c'est pas sain de trainer par ici.

En plus si ça se trouve je vais rester planté là des heures, je me réjouis d'avance... Il faut que je trouve un endroit confortable où poser mon séant, je commence a avoir mal aux guiboles. Coup d'œil à gauche, coup d'œil à droite : que dalle. Bouse. En plus la Grosse Dame me regarde méchamment, je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas bien, si c'est pas de la discrimination inter-maison ça je sais pas ce que c'est !

**15h12, toujours au même endroit **

Ras la casquette de Matthew, il m'engueule et moi je me tape deux heures assises par terre telle la perdue pour lui faire plaisir. Alors que je n'ai absolument aucune obligation de le faire. Est-ce-qu'il ferait la même chose pour moi lui ? Hein ? Je ne crois pas. Il a de la chance de m'avoir, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? »

Ma sauveuse !

« Ah, j'attendais ! »

« Et tu attendais quoi ? » Me demande la préfète

« Une personne qui pourrait me dire ou se trouve Sirius Black »

Lliy Evans me lance un regard qu'on pourrait jugé de blasé, vous savez style _« encore une qui est aux pieds de Black, par Merlin quelle pauvre fille ». _

« Il doit être au terrain, l'équipe s'entraine jusqu'à seize heure »

« D'accord, merci bien ! »

…

Ne réponds pas surtout, contente toi de m'ignorer ça me va très bien. Prétentieuse.

**15h58, cachée sous les gradins **

James Potter est totalement paranoïaque. Il refuse que quiconque assiste à son entrainement, enfin quand je dis quiconque je veux dire quiconque d'étranger à Gryffondor, bien entendu. On en revient encore et toujours à cette histoire de discrimination inter-maison, c'est révoltant. Mais ce n'est pas la question pour le moment. L'entrainement est sensé se terminer dans quelques minutes du coup j'attends la et dès qu'il se pose je vais le voir. Quoique non, ça fait peut-être un chouïa trop désespérée ça, autant attendre qu'il sorte des vestiaires. Mais dans ce cas là je ne vois pas ce que je fais enterrée sous ces gradins. Donc, récapitulons, j'attends que l'équipe se pose et qu'elle aille dans les vestiaires à ce moment là je sors et je les attends à la porte. Non, pas à la porte ça fait encore trop désespérée. Je les attends dans le parc, ça c'est bien.

Mais ça veut dire que je suis venu me caché dans cet endroit puant et louche pour que dalle, ça fait plaisir.

**16h26, dans le parc, a exactement vingt-deux mètres de la sortie des vestiaires**

Je pense que c'est l'endroit parfait. Pas trop près, pas trop loin non plus. Je ne fais pas fille désespérée qui attend depuis trois plombes mais en même temps ils ne peuvent pas me rater : parfait.

Plus qu'à attendre que leurs Majestés décident de montrer leurs royaux faciès.

…

Joshua Jones, Inconnu, Julie Stefans, Machin je sais-plus-comment, Franck Longdubat. Quelle poisse, ces abrutis vont sortir en dernier.

Je me sens observer. Je suis sûre que tout ceux qui sont passé se moquent de moi, ils doivent se marrer parce que je suis toute seule. Je déteste être toute seule. J'aurai du dire à Alex de venir... Quoique non il en veut toujours à Sirius Black, en plus il aurait certainement trouvé le moyen d'en faire une et de me foutre la honte. Conclusion : j'ai bien fait de pas le prendre avec moi. Conclusion numéro deux : Alexander est un boulet.

**« Hé Johanna ! »**

« James Potter ! » Je m'exclame.

Mais c'est pas possible quelle gourde ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dis _Potter_ ? Tout le monde sait comment il s'appelle, je suis pas obligée de le rappeler à chaque fois que je le vois. Je suis vraiment une idiote.

**« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? »** Demande-t-il en souriant

« En fait j'attendais Sirius B... J'avais un petit truc à lui demander »

**« Ah... »**

J'ai l'impression qu'il est déçu, il pensait que c'était lui que j'attendais ? Et puis quoi encore, il n'y a pas marqué « groupie du capitaine d'une équipe adverse » sur mon front hein !

**« Bah il arrive, je vous laisse ! »**

Échange de regards appuyés entre les deux Maraudeurs... Je rêve où ils pensent vraiment que je craque pour Sirius Black ? Non parce que si Lily Evans le pense, d'accord, je m'en fous de toutes façons je l'aime pas mais si James Potter et Sirius Black lui même commencent à croire n'importe quoi ça ne va plus du tout. Il faut absolument que je mette les choses au clair. Mais plus tard, là je dois rester concentrée sur le problème du jour qui est : … Matthew.

**« Tiens Johanna, qu'es-ce-qu'il t'arrive ? »**

Johanna ? Il se souvient de mon prénom maintenant, on progresse.

« Euh... Bon... En fait c'est pas vraiment facile »

**« Je comprends »** Me coupe-t-il. Il _comprend_ ? Ça m'étonnerait un peu quand même **« Écoute Johanna tu es une fille super vraiment »** Sympa. Un Maraudeur me trouve super, traduction : je suis géniale **« Mais je me vois pas avec quelqu'un pour l'instant, tu sais un peu comment je suis et... »** Mais qu'es-ce-qu'il raconte ?

« Non, attends je crois que t'as pas bien compris » Pas compris du tout même « En fait je suis là pour te parler de Solaris ! »

Ah ça lui la coupe hein ! … Enfin, c'est une façon de parler... J'espère.

« Pour faire court, Solaris a largué Matthew parce qu'elle aimerait sortir avec toi »

Arrête de sourire idiot, c'est vraiment pas le moment !

« Mais je pense pas que ça soit vraiment une bonne idée »

**« Pourquoi ? »**

Parce que si tu sors avec elle ça fout mon plan au lac, donc je préfèrerais que tu fasses ce que je te dis sans poser de questions stupides. Je devrais carrément lui dire ça.

« Parce que Matthew est très attaché à elle alors que toi... »

Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de terminer cette phrase.

**« Mais elle me plait bien Solaris ! »** Se plaint le Gryffondor.

Il va me faire un caprice, j'en étais sûre. C'est quand même dingue, il pourrait avoir toutes les filles de ce foutu collège mais non, il veut l'autre gourde. Bouse à la fin !

« Mais il y en a d'autre des filles, des bien mieux en plus »

Il me regarde dubitatif. Il est canon. Très canon. Mais ce n'est pas la question. _Il y a_ des filles bien mieux que Solaris, je veux dire bon d'accord elle est très belle et gentille et plutôt marrante et attentionné et ses parents sont pétés d'oseille mais... Bon, ça fait pas tout dans la vie !

**« Et qu'es-ce-que j'y gagne ? »**

Qu'est-ce-qu'il y gagne ? Euh... Question tout à fait intéressante.

« Ma reconnaissance »

Comment vous dire que j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit assez ? Non parce que vous ne le voyez pas mais là il a un petit sourire machiavélique genre « j'ai une mission pour toi ma petite tu vas pas être déçue du voyage »

**« J'aimerais que tu sortes avec James »**

« Quoi ? » Je m'exclame « Mais c'est n'importe quoi, tu crois vraiment que je ferai ça ? Non mais tu me prends pour qui, je suis pas une... »

**« Non, non »** Me coupe-t-il en agitant ses mains, certainement dans le but de me calmer, je ne vois d'ailleurs pas ce qui pourrait lui faire croire qu'agiter ses abatis soudainement serait la bonne chose à faire pour j'arrête de crier.

_Exemple : _vous avez en face de vous un hyppogriffe très en colère près à vous foncer dessus et vous envoyer valdinguer de l'autre côté du globe, est-ce-que vous allez vous mettre d'un coup à lui faire des signes, non, et bah là, c'est pareil. Bon à deux ou trois détails près bien sûr.

**« Je me suis mal fait comprendre, désolé. En fait j'aimerais que tu envisage la possibilité d'une relation, après si tu veux pas c'est pas grave, mais envisage la possibilité. »**

Entre nous, la possibilité est déjà totalement envisagée, moi je gueulais pour la forme, j'aurai aucune objection quant au fait de sortir avec James Potter, au contraire !

« Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? » Oui, il faut pas que ça ait l'air de m'enchanter, sinon je passe pour une fille facile.

**« J'ai mes raisons. »**

Berci.

« Qui sont ? »

**« J'en ai légèrement plein le dos de la Evans, s'il pouvait lâcher un peu l'affaire, ça serait pas plus mal. »**

C'est pas faux.

**« Alors on est d'accord ? Je ne sors pas avec Solaris et toi tu... »**

« Envisage la possibilité de sortir avec James Potter »

**« Super ! »** Me dit-il en souriant **« Et t'inquiètes, je t'aiderai avec James »**

Comment ça il m'aidera ? J'ai pas besoin d'aide moi monsieur, je suis tout à fait capable de draguer James Potter, je pourrai même le rendre fou amoureux de moi si je vou... A qui je vais faire gober ça...

**19h23, Grande Salle**

La grosse marade.

Matthew déprime, Nathan révise, Ophélie angoisse parce qu'elle n'a toujours rien dit au sus-mentionné à propos de sa toute nouvelle est malsaine amitié avec le poisseux, Laurianne se goinfre et Alexander fixe les Serpentards. Quelle ambiance de folie !

En parlant de folie, qu'es-ce-qui ma pris de faire affaire avec Sirius Black. Non je vous le demande. Parce que c'est facile pour lui de ne _pas_ sortir avec Solaris, il a juste à dire non et puis hop, c'est fait alors que moi c'est quand même autrement plus compliqué. De un parce que James Potter est fou de la préfète, de deux parce qu'on se parle une fois tout les trente-six du mois, de trois parce qu'il est au courant du fait que je suis une vraie bille en métamorphose, de quatre parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le physique des filles avec qui il sort habituellement, de cinq je n'ai pas non plus leur expérience, et je pourrai continuer la liste pendant encore un moment. Ce que je ne ferai pas par respect pour le peu d'égo qu'il me reste.

Je me suis encore une fois enterrer dans la bouse. Tout ça à cause de Matthew qui n'est même pas au courant et qui ne veut pas arrêter de m'en vouloir pour une raison totalement idiote.

« Bah Alex qu'es-ce-que tu fais ? »

« Hein ? Moi, rien »

Je rêve ou il rougit, je trouve ça louche, Alexander ne rougit pas, Alexander c'est le démon, c'est Salazar, il n'a honte de rien, rien ne le gène, Alexander ne rougit pas.

« Ah, c'est une fille ! »

« Ferme la Poil-de-Carotte »

« Non, c'est un garçon ! » S'exclame Ophélie « Alex rougirait jamais pour une fille »

« Alors t'es _gay_ ? »

« Mais vos gueules, je suis pas gay, c'est vous les gays bande de débile ! »

Et pouf, le voilà qui s'en va. C'est de plus en plus fréquent qu'on finisse pas le repas à six. J'dis ça, j'dis rien.

« Alors c'est qui ? » Demande Nathan alors qu'on se met tous à fixer les vert et argent.

Je trouve qu'on vit très dangereusement. Après tout même si Ophélie a récemment noué des relations avec l'ennemi ça ne nous met pas hors de porté de leur représailles s'ils nous voient entrain des les fixer. Encore une fois j'dis ça, j'dis rien, mais quand même.

« Betty ? »

« Déjà fait, Samantha ? »

« Pas son genre, Bridget ? »

« Elle est fiancée avec l'autre psychopathe, il est pas fou, Diana ? »

« Laisse tomber, c'est une copine de Lucy la méchante »

Et bah, j'ai bien l'impression que Peter Bend va reprendre du service. Certainement pour la plus grande mission de toute sa carrière. Si il arrive à prouver qu'Alexander est gay ce sera son plus grand exploit, Alexander misogyne de son état, Dom Juan qui ne respecte pas la gente féminine : gay.

Non. C'est impossible. Il n'est pas gay. Mais alors quoi... Amoureux ? Grosse marade, c'est encore moins imaginable que gay. Si Alexander est amoureux alors Laurianne est sympathique, Ophélie stupide, Matthew macho et Nathan intelligent. Le monde à l'envers !

* * *

Bon, je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, comme tout les chapitres ou il se passe des trucs importants, je sais pas écrire les trucs importants... En plus il est moins marrants que les autres et plus court, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop :/

A bientôt (qui sait ?)

Votre auteur dévouée

**PS :** le lien de mon _Live Journal_ est sur mon profil, pour l'instant il n'y a pas grand chose mais ça pourrait venir ^^


	11. Trouble is a friend

Salut tout le monde ! 

J'espère que vous allez bien, de toutes façons vous ne pouvez allez que bien en voyant que je poste un nouveau chapitre ! Quoi ? Moi la grosse tête ? Non mais n'importe quoi, c'est pas mon style du tout... Humhum

Enfin bref, je vais pas me lancer dans un grand discours qui ne servirait, soyons honnêtes, à rien, je vais tout de suite passé aux réponses et remerciements pour les reviews :

_Caramelise, Shiriliz, Affreuses Sisters, 4sh, Rukie-Chan, Boule de Suif, Pattes-en-rond, Criticalfanfiction._

Ah, je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas eu de reviews anonymes pour le chapitre précédent, du coup pas de réponse à faire... _* Petite larme à l'œil *_

Je remercie aussi celles et ceux qui me mettent en _favorit story_ ou en _story alert_, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, ça fait plaisir.

D'ailleurs en ce qui concerne les _story alert_, on a passé la barre des 40, du coup je me dis que ce serait sympa de laisser une petite trace de votre passage. Bien sûr je ne peux pas vous obliger à laisser une review, et même si je le pouvais je ne le ferai pas mais c'est vrai que si je publie c'est quand même pour avoir un retour de la part des lecteurs. Après je ne dis pas qu'il faut laisser une review de vingt lignes à chaque chapitre, je comprends bien que ce n'est pas possible ^^ Mais juste un petit mot ça fait vraiment plaisir et c'est, je pense, la meilleure des motivations. Donc voila, si vous avec une minute, je serai ravie de vous lire et de vous répondre :)

Maintenant place à la suite :

* * *

_" La séduction a toujours été une histoire de manipulation "_

**Mardi 22 Octobre **

**14h56, en route pour deux heures d'Études des Moldus... que Merlin me rappelle pourquoi j'ai choisi cette matière **

« Tu sais j'ai pas mal réfléchi à tout l'histoire Remus sort avec Vega et tout... »

Oh non. Me dîtes pas qu'elle va faire ça. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore Laurianne mais si elle se met à parler de ses sentiments il y a de grandes chances pour que je sois très gênée et le fait est que quand je suis gênée je fais des blagues et ça risque de pas lui plaire, donc on va certainement s'engueuler. Je vois ça venir gros comme le garde chasse, Hagrid de son petit nom.

« C'est vrai que ça me déprime un peu mais je me dis que s'ils sont heureux, c'est bien quand même » Reprend mon amie

Je ne sais pas si cette déclaration attend une réponse. Dans l'éventualité ou elle en attend une je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je pense que je vais me taire.

« Et puis ils ne vont certainement pas rester ensemble éternellement ! »

« Hmm »

C'est pas mal ça. La technique du _« Hmm »_ est en fait très pratique quand on n'a pas envie de parler, mais qu'on veut quand même que la personne avec qui on discute sache qu'on écoute de manière à pouvoir éviter tout éventuels reproches.

« Après tout même les couples les plus stables se séparent, y'a qu'à voir Matthew et Solaris » Poursuit la rouquine apparemment pas dérangée de faire un monologue.

D'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'engagerai à dégoiser sur le futur-ex-ancien couple, ou futur-nouveau couple, ou juste ancien couple. Peu importe l'appellation ça ne me regarde pas. Enfin pas pour l'instant.

« Mesdemoiselles, ne vous pressez pas surtout ! »

Pas d'inquiétude, je ne comptais pas me mettre à courir.

« Un peu de nerf, on n'attend plus que vous ! » S'énerve l'affreuse madame Smith.

Et bah ça c'est quelque chose, un coup elle nous dit de prendre notre temps, l'autre de nous dépêcher, faudrait savoir...

Étant donné notre rang de bonnes dernières, notre entrée se fait remarquer. D'autant plus que les seules places restantes sont : à côté d'une Solaris dépressive ou à côté du tout-bizarre. En deux mots le tout-bizarre c'est un garçon assez étrange qui s'assoit toujours seul au fond de la classe, qui ne parle jamais et qui a un regard assez déconcertant. Je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle, à tout bien y réfléchir, je crois que personne ne sait quel est son nom.

Enfin bref, ayant eu le bon sens de pousser Laurianne assez violemment à l'entrée de la salle, j'ai pu me mettre à côté de Solaris. Le tout-bizarre est_ vraiment _bizarre.

« Salut ! » Je lance discrètement, oui j'aimerai éviter de me faire remarquer une deuxième fois.

« Salut... »

Wouhou, je sens que les deux heures à venir vont vraiment être pleines de marade.

« Comment va Matthew ? » Me demande ma voisine après quelques minutes

« Et bien... »

Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée étant donné qu'il refuse toujours de m'adresser la parole.

« Il a encore un peu de mal à aller mieux »

« Je suis vraiment désolée, si tu savais comme je m'en veux... »

Et aller c'est parti pour une séance de chouinade, sympa !

« Rien n'est perdu, après tout vous n'avez fait qu'une pause, les pauses ça reprend » Haha. Comme si j'arrivais à convaincre quelqu'un qu'une _pause_ ce n'était pas définitif. Rappelez vous, j'en ai fait l'expérience il n'y a pas si longtemps, enfin presque deux mois... Merlin, le temps passe à une vitesse !

« Mais après ce que j'ai fait... »

Et la voilà qui fixe Sirius Black. Qui, de toutes évidences à respecté son engagement, ce qui signifie que je vais devoir respecter le mien. Bouse.

« Tu n'as rien fait de bien grave, tu as hésité, qui n'hésite pas ? On hésite tous, c'est la vie ! » Je tente de la convaincre. Parce que non, je ne veux pas voir _mes_ efforts réduits à zéro à cause de ses remords, et puis quoi encore.

« Il ne me pardonnera jamais »

« Mais bien sur que si, faire des erreurs c'est humain, le tout c'est de savoir les rattraper ! » Me voilà philosophe.

C'est ridicule. Je préférerai encore être à côté du tout bizarre plutôt que de devoir batailler pour pousser la greluche dans les bras de Matthew. Après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour qu'ils se séparent... C'est le monde à l'envers.

**17h03, en route pour la Salle Commune **

« Par Salazar, j'ai failli me pendre au moins six fois en deux heures, j'en peux plus. Et d'ailleurs je te retiens toi, me laisser me coltiner le tout-bizarre, t'abuses ! » Se plaint la rouquine

« Bah, c'était toi ou moi en plus j'avais quelque petites choses à régler avec Solaris »

« Quels genres de trucs ? »

Le genre privé, non mais c'est dingue ça on peut plus avoir de petits secrets envers ses propres amis maintenant ?

« Rien » Je conclus « Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a fait le tout-bizarre »

Admirez l'habile changement de conversation.

« Rien, il m'a juste fixé avec ses yeux... Bizarres » Décidément tout chez lui est bizarre « Il a un regard trop flippant ce mec »

Pour le coup c'est pas faux, moi je l'ai bien observé un jour, par curiosité, et c'est vrai que ses yeux sont particulièrement étranges, d'un vert tellement clair qu'il en paraît presque gris, en plus il est super blond, à la limite du blanc mais à côté de ça il a le teint halé, je vous laisse imaginer le contraste.

**« Johanna ! » **

Oh bouse. J'étais à deux doigts de lui échapper, _deux doigts_ !

**« Je peux te parler ? » **

J'ai le choix ? Pff. En plus maintenant tout le monde me regarde, même Laurianne n'en revient pas, comme si je ne pouvais pas connaître personnellement Sirius Black... Non, en fait c'est vrai à sa place je serai étonnée aussi.

« Ouais » Je souffle en évitant les regards interrogateurs de mon amie, qui est d'ailleurs tout sauf discrète avec ses sourcils levés et ses yeux ronds.

**« Alors, tu as décidé d'un plan d'attaque ? »**

Un _plan d'attaque_ ? Il a pas trouvé mieux comme appellation, non parce qu'honnêtement ça ça fait un peu commandant qui décide comment tuer l'ennemi. Or je n'ai aucune envie de tuer James Potter. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Je lève les yeux vers le visage de mon... ami ? Non. Coéquipier ? Pas mal. Et vois qu'il sourit, un petit sourire ironique, moqueur peut-être, craquant ça c'est sûr. Plongée dans mon observation, j'examine ses yeux, craquant aussi, y'a pas à dire. Bizarrement, son regard me fait un peu penser à celui du tout-bizarre, ses yeux sont bleus mais un bleu tellement pâle qu'il en paraît gris, ou peut-être qu'ils sont d'un gris bleuté... Non, ça ça serait étrange.

**« Johanna ? »** Me réveille-t-il

« Ah... Euh... Oui. Enfin non, j'ai pas de... Plan »

**« Ça tombe bien » **

Comment ça ? Peut-être a-t-il réalisé que son idée était stupide, peut-être qu'il regrette la mission qu'il m'a confié, oh par le Botruc enchanté, faîte que ce soit ça.

**« Moi j'ai une idée »**

Et bouse.

**« Pour commencer tu pourrais lui demander de l'aide en métamorphose »**

« Mais j'ai pas besoin d'aide en métamorphose »

Je me débrouille très bien toute seule. Je vois pas pourquoi j'aurai besoin d'aide, non mais oh !

**« James m'a dit que tu étais nulle »**

…

Maintenant j'ai bien envie de le tuer. Et puis je ne suis pas _nulle_, c'est juste que cette matière ne m'intéresse pas des masses, c'est pas de ma faute. En plus c'est pas parce qu'eux sont des génies de la matière qu'ils doivent me rabaisser, est-ce-que je fais péter ma science en... Peu importe, moi je ne le fais pas.

« Imaginons. Je pense pas arriver à le séduire en lui montrant quel boulet je peux être »

**« Non mais la métamorphose c'est un prétexte, une fois que vous serez tout les deux tu n'aura qu'à orienter la conversation sur les bons sujets »**

« Les bons sujets ? » Je demande légèrement perdue, je suis sensée savoir quels sont les bons sujet ?

**« Oui, le Quidditch par exemple »**

Ah... Le Quidditch, ça, ça risque de poser un petit soucis, je n'y connais absolument rien et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mon père est un mordu de ce sport et mes amis aussi et pourtant moi, j'en ai vraiment absolument rien à faire. Sirius Black a du remarquer mon malaise car il reprend tout en levant ses beaux yeux au ciel :

**« Si tu n'y connais rien c'est pas grave, il se fera un plaisir de tout t'apprendre »**

Et si j'ai pas envie d'apprendre ?

« Ok »

Je sens que les jours à venir vont vraiment être mortels... Je sais même plus comment j'ai été me mettre dans un pétrin pareil... Enfin si je me souviens des grandes lignes... La prochaine fois j'éviterais de me mêler des affaires des autres. Grosse marade, comme si je pouvais m'en empêcher.

« Hé Sirius ! »

Il manquait plus que ça, mais par Salazar qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais pour mériter _ça_ ? Je devais vraiment être affreuse dans une vie antérieure. Genre mangeuse d'enfants ou un truc dans le style.

**« Tiens Wendy, on devait pas se rejoindre à la bibliothèque ? »**

Tentative de retrait très discrète. Un pas de côté, deux pas de côté, trois pas de côté... Allé dans quelques secondes je devrais avoir atteint le tournant... Plus que quelques centimètres...

« Johanna ! Ça va ? »

Bouse, bouse et triple bouse !

« Plutôt bien oui » Je ne lui demanderai pas si elle va bien hors de question, de toutes façons je m'en tamponne !

« De quoi vous parliez tout les deux ? » Demande ma cousine en fixant son meilleur-ami, c'est qu'elle serait jalouse la gamine ? Mouhahaha.

**« Oh tu sais, on discutait »** Répond Sirius Black en souriant et en attrapant la main de Wendy, certainement pour la guider vers la bibliothèque, c'est vrai qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas trouvé son chemin sans un guide. _Ironie_.

**« Allé à plus Johanna ! »**

« Oui, à bientôt ! »

C'est ça, rêve.

**17h38, en direction de la Salle Commune **

Il faut absolument que je mette au point une stratégie pour toute cette histoire de séduction. Non parce que soyons honnêtes, sans stratégie c'est cuit. En même temps même avec une stratégie je suis pas vraiment sûre d'y arriver. Et puis imaginons que j'y arrive, dans l'hypothèse où James Potter accepterait de sortir avec moi, je ne suis pas persuadée d'en avoir vraiment envie. C'est vrai que c'est un garçon très mignon, intelligent, qui peut se montrer sympa mais, sans vouloir paraître trop vieux jeu, je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui. Et ça, ça peut poser problème à un moment ou à un autre... Que de soucis...

**17h46, dortoir **

Nouvelle épreuve de la journée : Ophélie en pleine chouinade. Je pense que les filles de Poufsouffle se sont fait passées le mot : aujourd'hui a été décrété comme jour officiel de la déprime et des pleurnicheries. Je devrai peut-être m'y mettre.

« Bah qu'es-ce-qu'il y a ? » Je demande pleine de compassion en m'asseyant auprès de la demoiselle en détresse.

« C'est Severus »

Severus ? Rogue ? Communément appelé le graisseux ?

« Qu'es-ce-qu'il t'a fais ? »

« Il veut plus qu'on se parle » Répond-elle en reniflant, en parlant de renifler j'ai vu un filet de morve totalement dégoûtant atterrir sur son oreiller. Beurk.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Il dit que c'est mauvais pour son image et que... » Sanglot, quel suspens insoutenable. Ironie quand tu nous tient. « Je vaux pas le coup » Sanglot

A mon avis c'est plutôt lui qui vaut pas le coup. De toutes manières je comprends même pas comment ils en sont venus à être amis au départ.

Comme toute bonne copine qui se respecte je ravale mes questions et me contente de prendre la triste petite chose dans mes bras. Remarquez que pour ça je dois passer outre les litres de morves qui lui sortent du nez. Que personne ne s'aventure encore une fois à dire que je suis une amie indigne.

**Samedi 26 Octobre**

**11h12, Bibliothèque**

Je déteste Sirius Black. Oui, vous avez bien compris, je déteste Sirius Black. A cause de cet abruti je poireaute depuis plus d'une heure, _à la bibliothèque_. Non mais vous me connaissez un minimum, vous savez bien que la bibliothèque n'est pas vraiment mon lieu de prédilection. A tout bien y réfléchir, je ne crois pas avoir un lieu de prédilection. Mon lit certainement. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas la question. Le soit disant Dom Juan Gryffondoresque m'a assuré hier que son meilleur-ami serait au sanctuaire de Pincette à partir de dix heure trente or il est onze heure et quart et aucune trace du sus-mentionné James Potter. Ras le bonnet ! Non parce que moi je veux bien faire des efforts et essayé de séduire le binoclard mais je vais pas non plus lui courir après à travers tout le château. J'ai une vie moi aussi ! Même si elle n'est pas très marrante en ce moment je dois bien l'avouer. Nathan et Ophélie s'engueulent toutes les deux minutes, à cause du graisseux, enfin ça ils ne le savent pas. Le truc c'est que Nathan en a marre qu'Ophélie soit en pleine dépression et la sus-mentionnée, de son côté, refuse toujours de parler de ses problèmes à son amoureux. Du coup et bah... C'est un peu le bordel. En plus de ça Matthew me fait toujours la gueule, alors qu'il s'est remis avec Solaris. Quoi ? Je vous l'avais pas dit ? Ah... Bon bah maintenant vous êtes au courant, tous mes efforts ont porté leurs fruits, wouhou je suis trop contente. _Ironie._

**« Salut ! »**

Ah ! Quand même !

« Salut ! » Je réponds en souriant, et je dois bien préciser que pour sourire il faut que je prenne sur moi. Je sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais je ne suis pas vraiment de bonne humeur.

**« Qu'es-ce-que tu fais là ? »**

A la bibliothèque ? Je suis venu manger un morceau, c'est ce que les gens font ici, non ?

« Je bosse ma métamorphose... » Mensonge. J'ai jamais bossé ma métamorphose, d'où les résultats catastrophiques, comme quoi, tout s'explique.

**« T'as toujours du mal ? »** Me demande ce cher James Potter en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Première partie de la mission : check.

« Un peu oui... Et toi qu'es-ce-que tu fais là ? »

**« Sirius m'a demandé de ramener un livre qu'il avait emprunté. Et puis je comptais trouvé Rémus mais apparemment il est pas là » **

« Il doit certainement être avec sa copine »

**« Oui, c'est possible »** Répond le Gryffondor en se rembrunissant. Pourquoi se rembrunit-il ? Hmmm...

« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

James Potter lève ses yeux vers moi, probablement pour me jauger. Qu'es-ce-que je fais ? Il faut que je prenne un air détendu, genre je suis pas du tout impressionnée, voilà, respire Johanna, tout va bien. Relève la tête, il risque de trouver ça bizarre que tu fixes tes mains, voilà, parfait. Il me fixe encore, pas de problème, je gère. Il est canon.

Est-il plus canon que Sirius Black ? Difficile à dire, c'est tout de même pas le même genre de canonité. Sirius Black c'est plus « je suis trop craquant je le sais et j'en joue pas qu'un peu » alors que James Potter c'est plus genre « Moi je suis vachement mignon mais j'm'en fiche ».

En plus le faciès de Potter est plus banal, chez Black il y a un je ne sais quoi de mystérieux. Ou peut-être que je me fais des flams. Flems. Felms._ Falms _? Bouse j'en sais rien. Si c'est ça, je me fais peut-être des falms.

**« C'est pas que je l'aime pas » **Finit enfin par répondre James Potter, c'est qui lui a fallut un moment **« C'est juste que j'ai pas vraiment l'impression que ce soit le genre de fille qui convienne à Remus »**

« Et quelle genre de fille conviendrait à Remus ? »

**« Je sais pas »** rétorqua mon camarade en riant, pourquoi rit-il, je n'en ai aucune idée, j'ai certainement loupé un truc **« Mais pas Véga ! »**

Hmmm... Donc Véga n'est pas le genre de Rémus, alors pourquoi est-il avec elle ? Je pencherai bien pour le filtre mais ce serait étrange dans le sens où ce genre de potion a toujours des effets secondaires très remarquables, or si effets secondaires il y avaient, James Potter et compagnie l'aurait remarqué. D'un autre côté, Véga est une jolie fille et Lupin est un jeune homme avec... Aheum... Des besoins caractéristiques de son âge. Mais dans ce cas là pourquoi...

**« Alors, on s'y attaque à cette métamorphose ? »** Propose le Gryffondor en souriant

Métamorphose ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, _métamorphose_...

**« Qu'es-ce-que tu n'as pas compris dans le dernier chapitre ? » **

« Tu ferais mieux de me demander ce que j'ai compris, on gagnerait pas mal de temps »

Grosse marade chez le Maraudeur. Prions Merlin pour qu'il rigole de ce que je viens de dire et pas de ma nullité. James Potter attrape mes notes, toujours en s'esclaffant, esclaffade qui redouble quand il lit les sus-mentionnées notes qui se limitent en fait à des tas de petites caricatures de MacGonagall. J'avoue être plutôt fière d'une ou de deux d'entre elles.

**« Bon, et bien on n'est pas démobilisés encore ma petite Johanna ! » **

Heureusement qu'il a dit ça gentiment parce que ça aurait pu me vexer. M'enfin, partie deux de la mission : _trouver un moyen de rester collée le plus à James Potter sans pour autant que cela paraisse suspect_ : check.

* * *

Petites choses a ajouter :

J'ai changé de pseudo récemment parce que le mien était vraiment nase, il faut bien l'avouer, du coup voilà maintenant on me connaîtra sur ce site en tant que : _Blue Hummingbird_ (je suis pas réellement sûre que ce pseudo là soit mieux...)

Deuxième petite chose : Certains d'entre vous ont-ils été voir _Harry Potter 7 – Deuxième partie_ ? Si oui, qu'en pensez vous ?

Et enfin, après avoir relu ma note d'auteur au début du chapitre je me dis que mon speech sur les _reviews_ était peut-être mal-venu, je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'en réclamer, ce n'était pas le but. En plus, ce mini « discours » ne concernait pas que _Six Nases Dans le Vent_ en fait je lis pas mal de bonnes fanfics en ce moment où il n'y a que peu de reviews du coup je parlais (enfin écrivais plutôt) un peu pour les autres auteurs aussi... Enfin voilà je m'excuse du ton moralisateur que mon message a pu prendre. 

En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je vous dit à bientôt :)

Votre auteure dévouée


	12. I'm not in love

Je viens de finir ce chapitre et, malgré la fatigue causée par deux nuits de quasi insomnie, je le poste (je suis vachement sympa hein !) Je sais que je ne devais publier que demain mais, après tout, qui s'en plaindra ?

Comme toujours je remercie tous les _revieweurs_ et réponds aux anonymes :

_**Peter Bend **_: J'espère que les vacances à Waikiki ont été bonnes, je dois quand même m'avouer un peu déçue, les espions aussi prennent des vacances ! Heureusement que le plan concernant Alexander vous fait remonter dans mon estime, bien que je ne sois pas sûre que le tout-bizarre soit au goût du sus-mentionné. En y pensant je ne crois pas que le tout-bizarre soit au goût de quiconque... Et tient, quand on parle du loup (du vrai hein pas de Lupinou).

_**Le tout-bizarre**_ : l'auteure se sent gênée, l'auteure se sent super gênée, l'auteure tend un mouchoir au tout-bizarre renifleur, l'auteure est méga gênée... Le tout-bizarre se taille, l'auteure ne comprend plus rien.

_**Sarah**_ : Merci beaucoup pour cette _review,_ ça rend jouasse ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère que ça va continuer :D

_**Tiickel**_

_**Boule de Suif**_

_**Pattes-en-rond**_

_**Shiriliz**_

_**Zod'a**_ : Aaaaah te revoila, moi qui croyais t'avoir perdu ! Ça fait plaisir de te lire vraiment, même si j'espère quand même que tu ne t'es pas trop bidonnée dans le bus, ayant déjà fait cette expérience, je sais que c'est mal vu. Tu passeras le bonjour à ton frère, et à toute ta famille (pas de jaloux !)

_**Alicedanslalune**_

_**N'étoile :**_ Une revenante ! Ô joie ! Alors comme je suis un peu (super) pressée je ne pourrai certainement pas répondre à toutes tes interrogations mais pour ce qui est de Sirius, c'est un je-m'en-foutiste, enfin pour moi c'en est un, mais en même temps il avait besoin de Johanna alors bon, il a renoncé à Solaris (ce qui ne l'a pas trop dérangé dans le sens ou des Solaris pour lui il y en a des tonnes ^^) Les deux autres affaires dont s'occupe Johanna : _Véga-la-menteuse _et_ Alexander gay_ ? Vont se résoudre plus vite qu'on ne le pense, en grande partie grâce à Peter Bend notre dieu. Enfin bref, voilà, donc je te remercie pour tes _reviews_ et je te dis à bientôt :)

_**Louptimement**_

Merci à ceux qui mettent Six Nases Dans le Vent dans leur _story alert_ ou dans leur _favorit story_ :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« La distinction entre le vrai et le faux s'applique aux idées, non aux sentiments. Un sentiment peut être superficiel, il ne sera jamais menteur. » _

**Dimanche 10 Novembre**

**10h44, dans un couloir, assis par terre tel le paumé moyen**

Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai parlé de ce grand problème que représente la rivalité inter-maisons ? Je vous conseil fortement de répondre affirmativement parce que j'en ai parlé au moins quinze fois donc si vous m'écoutez un minimum vous _devez_ vous en souvenir. Je disais donc : la rivalité inter-maison. Tout d'abord causée par les préjugés entourant les différentes insignes : les Serdaigles sont coincés, les Gryffondors prétentieux, les Poufsouffles débiles et les Serpentards cruels, compétition soutenue par ce stupide Tournoi entre les maisons et entretenue par le fait qu'il n'y a pas d'endroit où des élèves de différentes maisons peuvent se retrouver et papoter confortablement. Et oui les amis, la Grande Salle n'est ouverte qu'aux heures de repas et la bibliothèque, toujours ouverte est surveillée par un tyran limite nazi qui ne tolère pas le moindre petit bruit de rien du tout.

Tout ça pour dire, pour discuter avec une personne qui n'ai pas de la même maison que vous on se trouve dans l'obligation de squatter les couloirs. Ce que je fais pas plus tard que maintenant avec mon nouvel ami : James. Et non, vous ne rêvez pas j'ai bien dit _nouvel am_i et je n'ai pas rajouté Potter après James, bien que ça m'ait brulé les lèvres, ou la plume plutôt. Peu importe.

« Et moi je te dis que le _Club de Flaquemare_ gagnera la coupe ! » S'énerve le Maraudeur

« Mais arrête, ils ont perdu leur deux derniers matchs, l'année est finit pour eux »

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi qui viens de dire ça. Surprenant hein ? Et bien pas tant que ça si on y pense, question Quidditch j'ai un bon professeur : Matthew. Et oui, il daigne enfin m'adresser la parole. Bien qu'il ne se soit toujours pas excusé, mais je ne perds pas espoir, ça viendra. Enfin bref, ce cher Matthew s'est fait un plaisir de m'apprendre les rudiments de ce sport stupide. Vous auriez vu sa tête quand j'ai commencé à le questionner sur les différentes équipes et sur le championnat, on aurait dit un merlan frit. Ou pas frit. Plutôt pas frit.

« Pff... Toi sorti des _Pies de Montrose_ de toutes façons... »

« C'est pas de ma faute si c'est les meilleurs » Je contre

« Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Faut aussi prendre en compte l'esprit du club, la coalition entre les joueurs, les stratégies, les... »

« Arrête, c'est des trucs de perdants ça. »

« Viktors tu m'énerves ! »

Si j'avais reçu une mornille à chaque fois qu'on m'avait dit ça je serai plus riche que Crésos. Crésus. Non, Crésos.

Peu importe de toutes façons, l'essentiel dans l'histoire c'est que je suis amie avec James Potter ce qui me rapproche de plus en plus de mon but ultime : sortir avec le sus-mentionné. En parlant de ça, selon monseigneur Sirius Black docteur ès séduction, il faudrait que j'entame la phase deux incessamment sous peu afin de ne pas devenir seulement « la bonne copine ». Remarquez moi ça me dérangerait pas outre mesure d'être _seulement_ la bonne copine. C'est vrai, être la bonne copine de James Potter c'est la classe !

« Et au fait » Reprend le Gryffondor en se tournant de nouveau vers moi, oui, dans un accès de bouderie puérile il s'était mis à me tourner le dos. Ce qui n'a pas duré bien longtemps, je pense qu'avec ça mémoire de poisson violet il a déjà oublié pourquoi il boudait. « Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre Remus et Vega ! »

De l'eau dans le gaz entre Remus et Vega ? _De l'eau dans le gaz_ ? C'est marrant comme expression. Enfin quand je dis marrant c'est pas non plus la grosse marade mais quand même, c'est original._ Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz_. Ah, ça y'a pas à dire, ils se creusent la caboche ces moldus !

« Pourquoi ça ? » Je demande en proie à une grande curiosité. Ironie, en fait je m'en tamponne un peu des histoires de cœur de Lupin.

« Elle se plaint qu'il la délaisse, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là »

Et bien ça ça me la coupe, moi j'ai toujours pensé que ce serait Vega qui finirait par se lasser. Il faut dire qu'avec ce que j'ai appris récemment j'avais mes raisons de penser ça. Vous savez pas vous ce que j'ai appris, ça vous turlupine hein ! Si ça vous turlupine ! Bouse, vous pourriez au moins faire semblant, enfin bref, je vous raconte. Il y a de ça deux jours, James et moi parlions du couple sus-mentionné quelques lignes plus haut et le Maraudeur a enfin consentit à me dire ce qu'il avait contre Vega. En fait, la petite gourgandine l'aurait dragué pendant qu'elle était avec Remus, ce qui ne lui a pas fait une très bonne réputation chez le groupe le plus en vogue du moment. Mais, à ce que m'a dit James, Remus n'en aurait rien eu à faire. Bizarre n'est-ce pas.

« Et c'est pas plus mal, moi je peux plus la sentir celle là ! »

« Hmm »

Réutilisation de la technique du _« Hmm »_ qui marche toujours aussi bien.

« Du coup tous les Maraudeurs vont bientôt être sur le marché » Je conclus, enfin conclure n'est pas vraiment le bon mot étant donné qu'il va répondre, pour ma défense je ne pensais pas qu'il trouverait quelque chose à répondre.

« Pour pas trop longtemps je pense, Lily est à deux doigts de craquer »

« Tu sais, si tu ne me disais pas ça tous les jours, ça aurait certainement plus d'impact »

« Non mais là c'est sérieux, je suis super près du but, genre vraiment près »

Pff. Crois-y mon ami, crois-y. La petite préfète n'est pas prête de tomber, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

« Et toi, t'en es où ? » Me demande le Gryffondor avec un petit sourire torve. Ou pas torve. En fait je ne sais pas ce que ce mot veut dire.

« J'en suis nul part » Je réponds distraitement

« Allé, tu peux me le dire à moi. En plus j'ai bien vu comment tu étais avec Sirius »

Avec Sirius ? Black ? Grosse marade.

« Tu craques totalement mon pauvre »

« Ouh la menteuse » s'exclame-t-il en m'assénant de légers coup de coude dans les côtes. Enfin légers, pour lui probablement.

« James tu m'agaces, Sirius n'est pas du tout mon type »

« Non c'est vrai toi ton type c'est plutôt les intellos tout maigrichon qui sortent déjà avec une certaine blonde »

« Abrutis » Je lance avec un regard super trop méchant qui lui a fait, j'en suis sûre, super trop peur

« Non, mais Jo, c'est bon fait pas la tête »

Trop tard je me taille déjà telle la bise en laissant derrière moi un James Potter hilare.

**11h28, dans la Salle Commune, devant mon devoir d'Astronomie**

James Potter est bête. Je dirai même plus : idiot. Il croit dur comme plomb que je suis amoureuse de Matthew. Ce que je ne suis pas, je tiens tout de même à la préciser. C'est vrai que fusse un temps effectivement, on peut dire que j'ai plus ou moins été amoureuse de lui. Mais ce temps là est fini, révolu, bye-bye. Et j'aimerai que l'autre abruti de Maraudeur le comprenne, déjà parce que ses réflexions commencent à me courir sur le petit pois et puis aussi parce que ce n'est pas facile de draguer un garçon qui pense que vous êtes amoureuse d'un autre.

« Johanna, je peux te parler ? »

« Bah disons que j'étais en train de travailler, mais bon ça peut attendre »

L'astronomie c'est bien la matière qui peut attendre, les étoiles ne vont pas s'envoler à ce que je sache. Et puis Alexander a l'air tourmenté, en ce moment il a tout le temps l'air tourmenté, je soupçonne une fille ou un garçon d'être la cause de cette tourmentation... De ce tourment, oui voilà c'est ça : tourment.

« Tu sais j'ai hésité à venir te voir mais à toi je peux te faire confiance »

Oh. Et bien ça vous voyez, ça me touche, savoir qu'Alexander, _mon ami,_ me fait confiance à moi et pas aux autres je dois dire que c'est un beau cadeau !

« Tu peux rien répéter de ce que je te dis puisque si tu le fais je vais parler à Matthew à propos de tu sais quoi donc, me voila »

Ah. Donc en fait il me fait du chantage et pas confiance. Je me disais aussi, c'était bizarre.

« Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais en ce moment » reprit mon faux ami en triturant mes plumes, qu'il va certainement finir par casser mais passons « je suis plus vraiment moi et ça me fait chier mais je... Je peux pas faire autrement tu vois parce que... Quand j'essaie de faire comme avant et bah j'y arrive plus... Je crois qu'en fait j'en ai pas vraiment envie... Je me suis toujours foutu de Nathan tu sais mais maintenant... Je suis pas comme lui, ça non mais... C'est pas que je comprends parce que nos situations sont carrément différentes mais... Parce qu'en fait cette fille je peux pas... En plus j'aurai jamais cru que... Et donc tu comprends »

Absolument pas. Je sais pas vous mais moi j'ai pas pipé un mot de tout ce qu'il vient de dégoiser. A part que c'est une histoire de fille, ce que je savais déjà au départ.

« Alex, tu veux me dire que tu es amoureux ? » Je tente doucement, et je dis bien _tente_ parce que pour le coup, ça a pas marché.

Je crois que c'est le mot _amoureux_ qui l'a fait réagir, il a bondit tel le lapin et m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. J'aurai prononcé un _Avada Kedavra_ qu'il aurait eu la même réaction.

« Non, non, non, moi ? Amoureux ? Non, non, non ! Mais... Non ! Et puis tu oublies, oublies tout ce que je viens de te dire, tu oublies. Et puis je... Non, non »

Je crois qu'il a un pète au casque. Sérieusement.

« Mais t'en a pas marre ? Parce que moi si figure toi ! »

« Tu en as marre ? _Tu_ en as marre ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi, tout ça c'est de ta faute ! »

« De _ma_ faute ? »

Et voilà que ça recommence, pas possible d'être tranquille cinq minutes ici !

« Mais tu comprends rien ! »

Bizarrement, j'ai l'air d'être la seule affectée par le bruit. Il faut dire que _leurs_ disputes sont devenues monnaie courante, il se passe pas un jour sans qu'il y en ait au moins trois. Et c'est comme tout, on finit par s'y habituer.

« Comment je pourrais comprendre tu dis rien ? T'es fermée comme une huitre ! »

« Mais peut-être que c'est toi qui est bouché ! »

Le couple de gueuleurs se plantent juste à côté de moi. Honnêtement, ils ont beau être mes amis je préférerai tout de même qu'ils aillent hurler ailleurs, j'ai que moyennement envie de finir sourde.

« Nathan tu me fais chier, tu comprends ça ! »

Ah. Vous voyez ça c'est le moment le plus intéressant, les insultes. Il faut dire qu'Ophélie est très douée, elle en connait des tonnes et elle arrive toujours à me surprendre.

« Je te fais chier, et bah tu vois j'arrête, je te ferai plus chier dorénavant »

Oups. Ça c'était pas prévu. Généralement il répond à _« tu me fais chier »_ par un bon gros_ « je t'emmerde » _

« Quoi ? » S'exclame la blondinette toujours en pétard

« T'as bien compris, j'en ai ma claque, tu veux avoir tes petits secrets, tu veux me cacher des choses et être imbuvable ? Très bien mais moi je veux plus »

Pour le coup le silence s'est fait dans la Salle Commune. Je crois que tous les Poufsouffles présents se rendent compte de l'importance de cette scène. Nous sommes en train d'assister à la rupture du couple le plus stable de tout Poudlard. Ophélie et Nathan, une éternité qu'ils sont ensemble, se séparent. Par le Botruc enchanté et tous ses copains, je dois bien admettre que celle là je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ? » interrogea Ophélie, un ton plus au dessous que précédemment

« Je veux dire que je veux plus qu'on se voie »

J'aurai bien une petite blagounette à faire mais c'est probablement pas le bon moment.

« Mais Nathan je... tu... Comment... »

Ma meilleure-amie n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, je dirai même plus : pas le temps de la commencer que Nathan a déjà tourné les baskets. Que faire dans une situation pareille.. Réconforter la demoiselle serait certainement le mieux sauf que la sus-mentionnée demoiselle vient de sortir, furieuse. Du coup je devrai peut-être la suivre et essayer de la rattraper. Oui. Bonne idée.

**12h15, dans un couloir, je n'ai aucune idée duquel étant donné qu'il se ressemble tous. **

Ophélie est introuvable et en plus j'ai faim. Je suis sûre que tout le monde est en train de manger mais moi je ne peux pas. Pas que je veuille pas mais si je ramène mon abricot dans la Grande Salle sans m'être au préalable assurée que ma meilleure-amie n'est pas suicidaire, les gens vont me prendre pour une amie indigne. Ce que je ne suis pas.

« Tiens Johanna, je te cherchais ! »

Humpf... C'est dingue ça, quand vous vous ennuyez à mourir et que vous priez pour que quelqu'un vienne vous parler il n'y a personne par contre quand vous avez une marmite sur le feu là, tout le monde ramène sa banane !

« J'ai parlé à James ce matin » Me dit Sirius tout en s'approchant, c'est vrai qu'entamer une conversation alors qu'on est aux extrémités d'un couloir c'est pas des plus pratique. « L'affaire avance bien, on va pouvoir passer à la partie deux ! »

La partie deux ? C'est à dire ?

« Hum... Je suis pas sûre tu sais... Enfin, je pense pas qu'on soit prêts pour la partie deux » Quoique ce soit.

« Ma petite Johanna, on peut continuer d'attendre mais ça ne rendra pas les choses plus faciles » Me dit-il avec condescendance, j'aime pas trop ça moi, la _condescendance_. « Si tu ne te sens plus de le faire, on arrête, tu sais bien que je ne te forcerai jamais, mais je trouverai ça dommage, si près du but... »

Et c'est pas me forcer ça ?

« Bon, je dois y aller, Wendy m'attend et si je suis encore en retard elle va me faire une scène »

« Elle est toujours jalouse ? » Je demande, ravie de pouvoir changer de sujet

« C'est pas de la jalousie, mais elle trouve qu'on passe moins de temps ensemble, ça l'attriste »

« Tu m'étonnes »

« Quoi _tu m'étonnes_ ? » interroge-t-il sourcils levés

« Et bah, tu sais, Wendy elle t'aime bien, beaucoup, du coup, bah... »

« Bien sûr qu'elle m'aime beaucoup c'est ma _meilleure-amie_, atterrit Johanna » Se moque le Maraudeur

« Ta meilleure-amie, oui, mais je ne suis pas sûre que toi tu sois seulement son meilleur-ami si tu vois ce que je veux dire »

Bouse. Gryffondor qui fronce les sourcils d'une manière inquiétante droit devant. Que Peter Bend vienne à mon secours, je crois que j'ai énervé un Maraudeur.

« Tu m'agaces Johanna, vraiment » S'exclame-t-il tout en faisant de grands gestes totalement désordonnés et incompréhensibles « Tu t'énerves à chaque fois qu'on fait une réflexion sur ton amitié avec l'autre _nase_ et toi tu te permets de faire les même ! »

Alors là pas du tout. Les situations sont totalement différentes. Déjà parce que... et puis... et faut pas oublier que... Donc voilà !

« Tu n'as pas le droit de juger Wendy ! »

« Mais je jugeais pas Wendy c'est juste que c'est quand même évident qu'il y a autre que chose que de l'am... »

Je vais me taire. Je vais me taire pour mon propre bien. Je crois qu'il est un peu furieux. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs, enfin pas de _vrais_ éclairs, ça serait vraiment étrange.

« Tu m'énerves, tu vois je sais même plus si toi et James ça pourrait être une bonne chose » Souffle-t-il avant de décamper.

De toutes évidences la liberté d'expression a des limites. Enfin, je m'en fiche moi. Sirius Black peut bien faire la gueule je vois pas en quoi ça m'affecterai. Bon c'est vrai que je l'aime bien et que nos conversations quand elles ne tournent pas autour de James sont sympas. En plus il m'a donné des chocolats de chez Honey Dukes hier, ils étaient vachement bons. Mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de me crier dessus sans raison. Tout ça a cause de l'autre cruche de Wendy. Je vous le dis moi, la famille Roseburry est une plaie pour l'humanité.

Je n'irai pas m'excuser, il peut rêver. S'il veut me reparler un jour c'est lui qui devra faire le premier pas, et peut-être même le deuxième.

Ou peut-être que j'irai le voir sans m'excuser, oui à la rigueur je peux trouver une excuse bidon pour aller lui parler et là, quand il verra que je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser, et bien il le fera. Et s'il ne le fait pas, aucun problème, je rayerai Sirius Black de ma liste d'amis, je m'en fiche de toutes façons.

Fière de mes résolutions je décide d'aller manger, tant pis pour Ophélie, j'ai trop faim. Sauf que j'aurai certainement dû prendre un autre chemin, ça m'aurait éviter me retrouver devant _cette personne_ totalement ahurie et bégayante :

_« Toi et James Potter ? »_

Apparemment on étaient pas seuls dans ce périmètre.

* * *

Je vous laisse ici en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, les choses commencent a bien avancer, non ?

Avant que j'oublie, ce qui risque d'arriver d'en environ trois secondes, je dois vous dire que comme je serai en vacance je n'aurai pas accès à internet et donc je ne pourrai pas répondre aux _reviews_ avant deux semaines, je m'en excuse et j'espère que ça ne vous dissuadera pas de m'en laisser ***** **puppy eyes ***

A bientôt,

Votre auteure dévouée

**PS :** Si ça vous intéresse, je me lance dans une traduction, toujours avec des Maraudeurs en personnages principaux, c'est une histoire que j'ai trouvé vraiment bien et je pense qu'elle pourrait vous plaire. Du coup si vous ne savez pas quoi faire ou si vous avec envie de jeter un œil, rendez-vous sur mon profil :)


	13. Girl all the bad guys want

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous !**

Comment ça v a ? Bien j'espère ! Non parce que j'ai remarqué que je vous demandais jamais comment vous alliez, c'est pas très sympa de ma part, j'avoue. Enfin bref, ceci fait je vais passer au rituel habituel (rituel habituel, c'est marrant !) c'est à dire les réponses aux reviews anonymes, les remerciements pour les reviews pas anonymes, les remerciements pour les story alert et les favorit story et enfin la prière à Satan et le sacrifi... Hein ? Quoi ? Non... Pas de sacrifice, ni de prière d'ailleurs, je ferai jamais ça * rire gêné *

_**Shiriliz**_

_**Pattes-en-rond**_

_**AliceDansLaLune**_

_**Boule de Suif**_

_**Louptimement**_

_**Bee**_ : Alors merci pour ce merveilleux compliments, recommence quand tu veux :) Je vais m'atteler à mon LiveJournal dès que possible, c'est vrai que pour l'instant il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses, je m'en excuse. Encore une fois merci pour cette review, j'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire !

_**N'étoile :**_ Du coup je te réponds avec les reviews anonymes, enfin si tu préfères je peux te répondre par MP la prochaine fois (s'il y a une prochaine fois). Alors, tu as fort raison, Sirius ne va pas s'excuser (c'est pas une très grande révélation ça, on s'en doutait tous ^^) mais Johanna n'est pas trop rancunière donc ça devrait aller ! Bon... voilà, il me reste plus qu'à te remercier et te dire à bientôt :) PS : Le tout-bizarre est de retour dans ce chapitre !

_**Nikki Micky**_

_**Sarah :**_ Merci beaucoup pour la review, ravie que Johanna te fasse rire (malgré elle je pense ^^) C'est vrai que l'intrigue avance bien en ce moment, j'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire malgré les changements imminents (je n'en dis pas plus ^^)

_**Rukie-chan**_

_**Happy-chan :**_ Wouah, une review pleine de compliments qui vont me faire avoir la grosse tête en moins de deux, j'adore ! Non vraiment merci, ton petit commentaire me fait très plaisir et j'espère que les persos vont continuer à être aussi chiants pour que tu continues à les aimer :)

_**Caramelise**_

_**Lady Black S**_

Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis Six Nases dans le Vent dans leurs _story alert_ ou _favorit story_, ça fait plaisir !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

_« Être ignorant de son ignorance est la maladie de l'ignorant. » _

**Dimanche 10 Novembre **

**12h22, dans un couloir**

« Toi et James Potter ? »

Bouse. Je crois que là je vais avoir du mal à m'en sortir.

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Et qu'est-ce-que tu fais là d'abord ? »

« Je te cherchais, mais ne change pas de sujet ! »

Alors là c'était pas mon intention du tout. Je serai réellement ravie de dégoiser tranquillement de la conversation que Matthew a surprise, honnêtement je suis sûre que ça pourrait être très sympa.

« Tu vas sortir avec James Potter ? » Reprend mon ami

« Quoi ? Moi sortir avec James ? » Je m'exclame, outrée « Je vois pas ce qui te fait penser ça ! »

« Ce que Sirius a dit ! »

Ce que Sirius a dit... Qu'est-ce-qu'il a dit déjà celui là ? Hmmm... Intense réflexion _« je sais même plus si toi et James ça pourrait être une bonne chose »_... Bon, je devrai m'en sortir.

« Et bah oui, j'ai un peu énervé Sirius du coup il a laissé sous entendre que mon _amitié_ avec James n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Je vois pas le problème »

Par Merlin, Salazar, Helga et tout les Botrucs du monde, faites qu'il me croit.

« Tu mens très mal »

Et bouse.

« Pff, crois ce que tu veux » je lance feignant le détachement, vachement dur de feindre le détachement soit dit en passant.

Maintenant tout ce que je veux c'est allé manger, au diable Ophélie, j'aurai fait de mon mieux. Contournant Matthew qui me regarde toujours en souriant, _abruti_, je prend la direction de la Grande Salle.

**15h48, dortoir **

Qu'est-ce-que je m'ennuie, non sérieux ça fait maintenant deux heures que je suis allongée sur mon lit à rien faire et je dois bien avouer que je commence à en avoir légèrement ras le bonnet. En même temps je ne peux pas non plus descendre dans la Salle Commune, je risquerai de tomber sur Matthew. Et je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur Matthew qui a tout les coups va me prendre la tête à propos de James Potter. J'entends déjà sa voix de monsieur-je-sais-tout me répétant que « James Potter n'est pas un garçon pour moi ». Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il en sait d'abord, moi même je ne sais pas quel est mon genre de garçon ! Alors, bon James Potter ou un autre, ça fait pas de grande différences.

« Ah, tu es là... »

Je l'avais pas entendu arriver dis donc !

« Ophélie ! Mais ou est-ce-que t'étais passé, je t'ai cherché partout moi ! »

Enfin partout, façon de parler, j'allais pas me coltiner tout le château non plus, faut pas abuser.

« Dans le parc » Me répond distraitement mon amie

Dans le parc ? En novembre ? Alors qu'il fait moins quinze ? Mais elle a totalement pété une durite, un câble et tout ce qui va avec !

« Mais comment t'as fait pour pas mourir gelée ? » Je m'exclame

« Je suis une sorcière Johanna, j'ai utilisé un sort »

Ah ouais, pour le coup c'est pas con.

« Oui, bien sûr mais quand même, quelle idée d'aller dehors par ce temps. »

Mon amie ne répond pas, en même temps, je vois pas ce qu'elle aurait pu répondre. Sans me regarder elle commence à ranger certaines de ses affaires. Ophélie doit être le genre de personne qui comble un vide affectif par le ménage. Je devrai peut-être la laisser déprimer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait rangé mes affaires aussi.

…

C'est bon, je rigole, je suis pas comme ça quand même.

« Ophé, par rapport à Nathan, je... »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Nathan et moi ça fait un moment que ça n'allait plus »

Yeux écarquillés tels des soucoupes. Quelle réaction mature ! Cette fille m'impressionne de plus en plus avec le temps.

« Oui, mais tu dois être triste quand même » Je poursuis

« Oui, c'est sûr, mais c'est la vie, c'est comme ça »

Et bien ça on peut dire que c'est un retournement de situation totalement inattendu, moi qui pensais devoir faire face à moulte chouinades agrémentées d'une bonne dose de jérémiades, me voilà sur le séant.

« Et Johanna, je ne veux pas te donner de leçon ou quoi » ça ça serait nouveau « Mais je pense quand même que James Potter n'est pas un garçon pour toi »

Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce-que je vous disais. Argh, je déteste cet idiot de Lewis, il pouvait pas tenir sa langue.

« Je me fiche de James Potter »

Ophélie m'offre un petit sourire triste.

« Si tu le dis. Mais n'oublies pas, il amoureux d'Evans... Comme beaucoup d'autre » Souffle-t-elle avant de se détourner, les larmes aux yeux.

Je ne comprends plus rien. Pourquoi parler de James et de son amour envers Evans la met elle dans cet état ? Me dîtes pas qu'elle est amoureuse de Potter ?

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ? » Je demande, confuse et un peu énervée par l'éventualité qu'elle puisse être sous le charme du Gryffondor. Pas que je sois jalouse mais ça me compliquerai bien la tâche.

« Evans a beaucoup de succès »

« Et alors, en quoi ça te concerne ? »

Pas de réponse.

Toujours pas.

Bon.

« Ophélie ? »

« Severus est amoureux de Lily Evans »

Oh bouse d'hippogriffes des steppes, ça c'est une nouvelle ! Je suis sûre que Peter Bend lui même ne l'avait pas vu venir, et ça, ça veut tout dire.

« C'est pour ça qu'il a accepté de m'aider, je l'ai fait chanter » Avoue la blonde tout en continuant de ranger ses nombreux bouquins.

Je crois qu'elle ne se rend même pas compte de la révélation qu'elle vient de me faire, elle doit être entrain de planer ou un truc comme ça. Entre nous, j'aurai préféré qu'elle ne me dise rien. Maintenant je suis obligée de tirer les conséquences qui s'imposent presque d'elles mêmes : Ophélie est jalouse de Lily Evans, parce que Monsieur-je-ne-connait-pas-le-shampoing est amoureux de la Lionne. De là à dire qu'Ophélie est elle même amoureuse du poisseux il n'y a qu'un pas.

**Jeudi 14 Novembre **

**12h58, aux environs de la Salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal**

Par je ne sais quel malheur j'arrive encore la dernière en classe. Par le Botruc ça devient une habitude. Je tiens tout de même à préciser que ce n'est pas de ma faute. En fait, depuis la rupture entre Ophélie et son ex cher et tendre, le groupe est plus ou moins fissuré, les filles d'un côté les garçons de l'autre, prévisible à outrance, je sais, enfin bref, le fait est que les garçons sont parti en premier, bien entendu nous n'avons pas pu les suivre, ce qui fait que nous sommes partis bien après. Pour couronner le tout Laurianne à eu une envie pressante et je n'ai pas voulu l'attendre (elle met toujours des plombes). Tout ça pour dire que je me suis rendu en cours seule, comme vous me connaissez bien vous vous doutez certainement que je me suis perdue... Enfin pas vraiment perdue disons plutôt que j'ai pris un chemin légèrement plus long, bref, tout ça pour dire : j'arrive la dernière.

« Mademoiselle Viktors, ravi que vous nous fassiez l'honneur de votre présence »

Sache que si c'était que de moi ça ferait un moment que j'aurai pas foutu les pieds dans cette salle vieux con.

« Asseyez-vous là, il reste une place »

Et allé donc, je crois que ma bonne étoile s'est taillée telle le crayon, si on peut considérer que j'ai une bonne étoile, ce dont je ne suis absolument pas sûre.

Me voilà dans le périmètre proche du tout-bizarre. Ce garçon me met très mal à l'aise, je pense que c'est surtout dû au fait qu'il n'arrête pas de me fixer. J'ai beau essayer de l'ignorer je sens son regard, c'est déstabilisant.

« Tu pourrais regarder ailleurs s'il te plait » Je chuchote

Notez bien que ce n'est pas de gaieté de palpitant que je lui adresse la parole. De toutes façons je ne suis pas persuadée qu'il est pipé un mot de ce que j'ai dégoisé. Il se contente de me sourire bêtement.

Au bout de quelques secondes il se décide enfin à fixer son attention, et ses yeux, sur le prof. Merci Merlin.

**13h44, toujours au même endroit **

Bientôt trois quart d'heure que je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche, je suis à deux didis du suicide. Voire même pire, à deux didis d'engager la conversation avec le tout-bizarre. Après tout je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait être pire que ce silence seulement comblé par les paroles totalement inintéressantes du vieux chnoque devant son tableau.

« C'est quoi ton nom déjà ? »

J'espère que ma tentative d'approche ne va pas le vexer. Il faut dire que ça fait quand même plusieurs mois qu'on a cours ensemble, moi j'apprécierais moyennement qu'on ne connaisse pas mon prénom.

« Eugène Tiersen »

« Sérieux ? »

« Bah, oui » Me répond-il étonné.

Eugène ? Je crois que mon arrière grand-père s'appelait Eugène et à son époque s'était déjà ridicule.

« Et toi, tu t'appelle comment ? »

Il ne connait pas mon prénom ? Ça fait plus de deux mois qu'on partage pratiquement tous nos cours et il ne connait pas mon prénom ? _Abruti_.

« Johanna Viktors »

« Viktors ? C'est marrant »

« Je vois pas pourquoi. » Je réplique sèchement, bah quoi, il ne connaissait pas mon prénom, nom d'un hamster enragé ! « Et toi tu dois être né moldu pour ne pas connaître les Viktors » Et oui, on est plutôt connu dans le genre famille de Sang-pur snob et fière de l'être.

« Je sais pas »

« Tu sais pas quoi ? »

« Si je suis né moldu »

« Comment ça tu sais pas ? Tes parents ils sont quoi ? » Je l'interroge légèrement agacée

« Je n'ai pas de parents » Me dit il en souriant, ce type est définitivement étrange.

« Ah... Je suis désolée »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bah parce que c'est triste que t'ai pas de parents ! »

« Je vois pas pourquoi »

Mais c'est qui ce mec ? Il vient de quelle planète ? Non, là, honnêtement je regrette amèrement d'avoir lancé cette conversation, à bien y réfléchir je préférais encore me faire chier tranquille.

« Parce que ne pas avoir de parent c'est triste ! » Je répète tout en détachant bien chacune des syllabes.

« Toi, tu es triste de ne jamais avoir eu de poule ? »

Hein ? Mais il est totalement barjo, c'est quoi le rapport ?

« Quoi ? Non mais une poule et des parents c'est pas exactement la même chose ! »

« Je sais pas, je n'ai jamais eu de parents » Me répond-il en haussant les épaules.

Par Peter Bend, c'est un cas.

« J'ai jamais eu de poule non plus remarque »

Je crois que je vais arrêter de lui parler, c'est quand même ma santé mentale qui est en jeu là.

« Tu as fait une faute là, tu a écrit _acronentula_ alors que c'est _acromentula_ »

Oh c'est pas vrai qu'il va avoir envie de taper la discut' maintenant...

« Ah, ouais, c'est pas faux »

« De plus avec cette faute tu fais un affreux contre-sens. Tu ne le sais certainement pas mais une _acronentula_ comme tu l'avais écrit est une plante dont les bienfaits sont remarquables, notamment en ce qui concerne les sorts de stupéfixion »

Et alors ? Je dirai même plus : pourquoi est-ce-qu'il me sort sa science ? Non franchement, n'est-il pas évident que je m'en tamponne des _acronentula _ou _acromentula_ ? N'est-il pas évident que tout le monde s'en tamponne ?

« J'ai un livre ou tout un chapitre est consacré à ce genre de plante, je pourrai te la passer si tu veux »

« Proposition très sympa mais j'aurai certainement pas le temps de consulter ton bouquin qui semble pourtant ô combien intéressant »

« Tu pourrais le lire ce week-end » Contre-t-il tout sourire, ses yeux tout bizarres pétillants

« Ce week-end je vais au match »

« Tu joues au Quidditch ? »

« Non, je regarde juste »

Ma déclaration semble le surprendre au plus haut point. Ce qui ne m'étonne même pas, en fait c'est plutôt s'il avait réagit de manière normale que je me serai inquiétée.

« Tu prends du plaisir à regarder un match ? » Me demande-t-il

Hmm... Honnêtement _non_. Mais si je dis_ non _il va certainement me demander pourquoi j'y vais et là il va falloir que lui explique tout le concept d'avoir une vie sociale, chose qui entrainerai de multiple migraines. La solution qui s'impose est donc de répondre :

« Oui »

« Alors ça c'est amusant ! » Conclut-il Eugène apparemment fière d'avoir fait une découverte.

La prochaine fois c'est décidé je pars avec dix minutes d'avance sur tout le monde, je ne me mettrai plus jamais à côté de ce garçon. Jamais !

**Samedi 16 Novembre**

**10h28, dans les gradins en train de se les geler sévère**

Non mais quelle idée de faire des match en plein hiver ? Sérieusement, quel est le sadique qui s'est dit « tient ça pourrait être marrant de les rendre malade, et peut-être même de les faire mourir à cause du froid, c'est une idée à creuser ». Certainement un vieux psychopathe du genre du concierge. Je vous ai déjà parlé du concierge ? Un dingue ce mec. Et pas dingue genre Eugène, plutôt dingue genre Hitler.

« Le match ne va pas être facile » Hurle Matthew tout en frottant vivement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, pauvre garçon il croit vraiment que ça va le réchauffer ? Il ferait mieux d'apprendre un bon sort, non parce que le coup de la flamme dans le bocal ça va cinq minutes mais je pense pas que ce soit le plus efficace.

« Dis plutôt carrément impossible, je te rappelle que c'est les Gryffondors en face ! » Rétorque Laurianne, toujours aussi positive. Quoique pour le coup elle est très réaliste. Les Gryffondors sont, Quidditchement parlant, meilleurs que Poufsouffle. A tout bien y réfléchir je crois que les Gryffondors sont meilleurs que les Blaireaux dans à peu près tous les domaines. Mais ne soyons pas pessimistes, les miracles existent.

**10h53, à la sortie du stade (enfin, je commence à plus sentir mes orteils)**

Les miracles n'existent pas. Joshua Jones a chopé le Vif, on a perdu de plus de deux cents points. Matthew fait une tête de quatorze pieds de long, si la situation n'était pas aussi tragique je me foutrai bien de sa gueule. Mais, ce n'est pas le moment.

Alexander et Nathan nous rejoignent. Apparemment le fait que les Gryffondors nous aient éclaté, disons ce qui est, a fait oublier à tout le monde nos différents, pour le moment en tout cas.

« Hé Johanna ! »

Je devrai certainement me réjouir que James vienne me parler, sauf que là ce n'est pas vraiment James, c'est plutôt le capitaine de l'équipe des Rouge et Or qui vient de nous ridiculiser. Moi perso je m'en fiche, mais j'en connais qui sont prêts à lui en foutre une. Je dis ça, je dis rien.

« On compte célébrer notre victoire à la Salle Commune ce soir, ça serait sympa que vous veniez, histoire que vous voyez ce qu'est une fête à la Gryffondor ! » Propose ce grand benêt à lunettes, avec le sourire en plus. Je crois qu'il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il est en train de nous proposer. Fêter_ leur _victoire, alors qu'il nous ont battu à haute couture. Il manque pas de culot.

« Alors, vingt heure devant la Salle Commune » Conclut-il en me donnant une_ légère_ tape sur l'épaule.

« Quel naze ce mec »

« Je vous préviens s'il y en a un qui se rend à cette fête je lui casse les dents »

« Je tremble de peur Alex, non vraiment » Ironise la rouquine

« De toutes façons aucuns risques, je veux dire on a notre fierté quand même, et puis du respect pour notre maison, on foutra pas un pied là bas, vous inquiétez pas. Mais maintenant allé vous laver, vous puez les mecs »

« Johanna, pour une fois je t'admire ! »

« Dégage Nathan... » J'ordonne en tout en soufflant, est-ce-qu'un jour j'aurai le droit à un _vrai_ compliment ?

Et voilà les garçons qui s'en vont, y'a pas à dire l'odeur de transpiration c'est pas super alléchant.

« Johanna... On va quand même y aller à cette fête hein ? » Demande Ophélie tout en triturant ses cheveux, je déteste quand elle triture ses cheveux.

« Bien sûr qu'on va y aller, attend on a quand même été invitées par _les Maraudeurs_ ! »

**19h46, dortoir **

« Mais Ophélie qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? » Je m'exclame en sortant de la salle de bain.

« Quoi qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? »

« Cet accoutrement ! »

« Il est très bien mon accoutrement, c'est toi qui est ridicule ! »

Hmpf... Cette fille ne comprendra donc jamais rien. Mon accoutrement n'est pas ridicule, il est approprié à la situation. Nous allons à une fête pour célébrer la victoire de nos ennemis, comme signe de protestation on se doit d'être habillées comme des sacs ! C'est le post-it... L'étiquette, oui c'est ça : c'est l'étiquette ! Ce que je lui explique sur le pré.

« Alors tu crois qu'il faut que je mette ça ? » Me demande la blonde en me montrant une jupe en jean.

« Mais non Ophélie, pas de jupe, t'a qu'à mettre ça plutôt »

« Mais c'est mon bas de pyjama ! » Proteste-t-elle

« Et bah, c'est encore mieux »

Et la voilà qui soupire, jamais contente celle là.

« Johanna, tu pourras me dire ce que tu veux je ne me changerai pas ! »

« T'inquiètes Lauri, toi t'es parfaite »

Elle n'a jamais eu le sens de la mode, pour une fois, c'est pas plus mal.

« Et toi t'y vas comme ça ? »

« Ouaip ! » Je réponds pleine de fiertitude... fiertition... fierté, voilà, fierté.

Mes amies me fixent légèrement dégoûtées, l'effet est remarquable, tout à fait ce que je voulais. Faut dire j'ai mis le paquet, les pires trucs de ma penderie sont sur moi.

Jeans trop larges délavés : check

Débardeur avec des oursons qui jouent aux légo : check

Grand pull en laine violet quinze fois trop grand : check

Baskets déchirées : check

Je suis parfaite. Le prototype même de la militante contre les prétentieux Gryffondors.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Moi il y a un passage que j'ai adoré écrire mais je n'aime pas du tout la fin. Que j'ai réécrit trois fois, mais que voulez vous, quand on y arrive pas... Enfin, je me rattraperai sur le chapitre 14 qui va être haut en couleur !

En attendant je vous dis à bientôt et bien sûr j'en profite pour vous dire que bon... bah... vous savez... Il y a le bouton des _reviews_, ou plutôt l'icône, et du coup, si vous avez une minute... voilà quoi :)

**Votre auteure dévouée, **


	14. Hey it's ok

_Wouf_ (non ceci n'est pas l'imitation d'un aboiement mais plutôt d'un son d'intense soulagement genre mélange de _wouah_ et _ouf_) donc :_ wouf _j'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre ! Non parce qu'il m'aura donné du mal celui-là, surtout une scène en particulier, vous devinerez facilement laquelle je pense :)

Alors avant de me lancer dans les remerciements, je dois préciser que je ne répondrai pas aux _reviews anonymes_ ici, déjà parce que normalement c'est un peu interdit et puis aussi parce que j'ai ouvert un _LiveJourna_l exprès pour le faire alors autant en profiter !

Du coup pour celles (ou ceux ?) qui ont laissé une_ review anonyme_ je vous donne rendez-vous sur mon _LJ_ (lien sur mon profil) ce soir ou dans la soirée de demain au plus tard.

En attendant je remercie bien évident toutes mes revieweuses : **Bee, Shiriliz, Rukie-Chan, Happy-Chan, Voldiie, AliceDansLaLune, Missie Moon, Eve et Zod'a** (enfin plus **Eve** la du coup ^^), **Pansanni, Sarah, N'étoile, Pride-and-prejudiceee, Lalyh, Under Electra** et **Malilite**.

Et aussi tout ceux qui ajoutent Six Nases Dans Le Vent à leur _story alert _ou_ favorit story._

* * *

_« Une maladie, un deuil, on en parle... mais un chagrin d'amour scelle les mots au bord des lèvres comme si une incompréhensible pudeur devait les retenir nous empêchant de les communiquer aux autres. » _

**Samedi 15 Novembre**

**20h18, devant la Salle Commune des Rouge et Or**

Le portrait est ouvert. Très discret. Non mais imaginez que McGonagall passe par là, je suis pas sûre que le côté grosse orgie lui fasse tellement plaisir, surtout au sein même de sa maison chérie. A tout bien y réfléchir, je pense que sa venue pourrait mettre de l'ambiance, on devrait peut-être la prévenir.

« Jo, tu viens ? » Me pressent mes amies

On dirait bien que ça fait une éternité qu'on a pas fait la fête... En effet, on a pas fait la fête depuis une éternité, pourquoi est-ce-que je traine moi déjà ?

Après avoir passé la « porte » je peux vous confirmer que c'est déjà un bordel considérable la dedans. A croire que ces jeunes ne savent pas se tenir... Qu'on me donne un verre.

Actuellement à côté d'une rouquine qui n'a pas l'air des plus jouasse et non je ne parle pas d'Evans, la description colle mais elle n'est pas à côté de moi. Elle doit être couchée, la rabat-joie. Bref, pour en revenir à nos strangulots je me trouve pas plus tard que tout de suite en proche vicinalité de Wendy Roseburry. Pas que j'en sois ravie, au contraire, mais c'était le seul endroit de libre vers le bar improvisé. Ma place attitrée, ça va sans dire.

La question maintenant c'est : pourquoi est-ce-que la gamine fait la gueule ? Non, question plus importante : qu'est-ce-que ça peut bien me faire qu'elle boude ou pas ? Je commence à devenir trop altruiste, c'est pas sain tout ça.

« Salut » Je lance sans conviction, après tout c'est certainement la première fois que je me montre aimable avec elle, ça va sans doute la surprendre.

« Salut » Répond la Gryffondor après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

« Pas mal cette fête »

Merlin, manquerait plus que je me mette à parler de la météo et là on toucherait vraiment le fond.

« J'ai connu mieux »

Genre madame est une connaisseuse. Ça y est, elle m'énerve, c'est dingue comme ça a été rapide !

« Mais, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là toi ? »

Ah... La question qui fâche. Je savais que j'aurai pas du entamer la conversation !

« Et bien je... Euh... Tu sais... Je m'amuse »

Regard sceptique de la rouquine.

« Les Maraudeurs nous ont invité »

Petite coupure dans le récit ô combien passionnant de ma discussion avec la petite, je souhaiterai revenir sur cette phrase : _les maraudeurs nous ont invité_. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte que je suis amie avec les Maraudeurs. Je tenais juste à le souligner, merci de votre attention.

« Ah, bien sur » dit-elle avec amertume. Si je te gêne dis le hein ! Gourgandine.

Bon, il serait temps que je décolle, pas que je m'inquiète pour ma réputation mais j'aimerai autant pas passer pour l'alcoolique de service. Coup d'œil sur l'assemblée, où sont passées les deux autres ? C'est tout de même dingue ça, on peut pas les laisser cinq minutes sans qu'elles aillent se perdre je ne sais où.

« Johanna ! »

« Ah, James, ça va ? »

« Très bien » Me répond le Gryffondor tout sourire « J'aime beaucoup ton nouveau style »

« Tu crois tout de même pas que j'allais passer une plombe à me préparer pour fêter votre victoire totalement injuste et non-méritée »

« Non-méritée ? Tu déconnes ou quoi, on vous a dominé pendant tout le match. »

« N'importe quoi » Je souffle

« Quelle mauvaise foi, c'est dingue ça » Me dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Non, sérieusement quelqu'un pourrait le prévenir que je n'ai plus cinq ans ? Et que, pour info, même à cinq ans je ne supportais pas ça ?

Le voilà qui se taille tel le crayon, et moi je me retrouve carrément paumée. Cette fête s'annonce vraiment géniale. Si j'avais su je serais restée au dortoir, je me serai couché tôt et j'aurai pu rattraper mon manque de sommeil. Soupir. Autant pas rester en plein milieu de la salle, j'ai l'impression que ça accentue le côté perdue sans ami.

**20h46, sur un canapé**

Toujours aussi perdue et sans ami mais assise. Ça vous change une femme. Sur le fauteuil en face de moi un couple se bécote. A deux sur un fauteuil alors qu'il y a encore un canapé de libre, à croire qu'ils aiment être collés. Oui, en même temps pour se bécoter être à quinze mètres de distance n'est pas des plus pratique, je vous l'accorde.

Je me souviens plus du nom de la fille qui est actuellement sur son petit-ami. Vous avez bien compris_ sur son petit-ami_, ce qui fait, soit dit en passant, que je ne vois pas la tête du sus-mentionné. Remarquez je m'en tamponne un peu.

J'ai l'impression d'assister à un véritable falm porno. Quoique je n'ai jamais assister à un falm porno, mais je suppose que ça doit à peu près ressembler à ça. Les fringues en moins.

« Ah, je te cherchais ! » S'exclame une grande blonde en venant prendre place à mes côté, enfin à mon côté plutôt, comment pourrait-elle prendre place à la fois de mon côté droit et de mon côté gauche, c'est totalement impossible.

« Figure toi que moi aussi je te cherchais »

« Cette fête est trop nulle »

« Totalement d'accord »

« Quoi ? » hurle une voix à ma gauche, oui, enfin hurle j'exagère peut-être un peu.

Le visage du garçon du falm porno apparaît et je suis ravie de vous annoncer que ce n'est ni plus ni moins que Sirius Black. J'aurai dû m'en douter, je sais pas pourquoi mais c'était légèrement évident.

« Cette fête n'est pas nulle, c'est vous qui êtes nulles ! »

« C'est sûre que lui il doit bien s'éclater à farfouiller dans les amygdales de l'autre cruche » Me chuchote mon amie. Si Ophélie en vient à faire de l'humour on est pas sorti du bouiboui.

« Cette fête est nase, la preuve on s'ennuie »

Ou _je_ m'ennuie, peu importe, je suis certainement pas la seule.

« Pourtant Johanna je crois me rappeler que tu avais quelque chose de bien précis à faire » Me répond le Dom Juan en me lançant un regard appuyé.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler »

« Je crois que si, et je pense que c'est le moment idéal » Insiste-t-il

« Je ne crois pas »

« Bien sur tu aurais pu faire un effort sur la tenue mais c'est pas forcément grave » Continue le Gryffondor en m'ignorant royalement. A côté de lui la petite brune à l'air totalement perdue. Ophélie aussi.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire »

« Johanna » Gronde l'ainé des Black « Je ne te force à rien mais si tu veux le faire, c'est maintenant ou jamais »

Pff... Déjà que cette fête est nulle me voilà obligée de « passer à l'action ». Je n'ai aucune envie de « passer à l'action ».

Je crois que je vais retrouver le bar, l'alcool, il n'y a que ça de vrai.

Wendy la chieuse à disparu de la circulation, c'est pas plus mal. Je pense qu'il est évident qu'elle a mal vécu le fait que Sirius soit limite entrain de s'envoyer en l'air avec... la fille au nom inconnu. Et après ça le sus-mentionné Gryffondor continue de soutenir qu'il n'y « que de l'amitié entre lui et Roseburry » Mon œil !

**23h27, sur mon canapé, avec ma bouteille, le paradis**

Je suis pathétique. Passer toute une soirée avachie sur un canapé à siroter du whisky-pur-feu, bas de gamme je tiens à le préciser, alors que tout le monde autour de moi s'amuse. A part Ophélie qui, en bonne amie qu'elle est, m'accompagne dans ma beuverie.

Parlant de beuverie, je crois que je suis déjà fort amochée. Mais je ne me sens pas plus intelligente pour autant, ma théorie _« l'alcool rend les gens futés »_ s'écroule tel le château de cartes.

« Johanna la bouteille est vide » Grogne Ophélie, la petite à l'alcool mauvais.

Remarquez, il y a quand même de quoi s'énerver, cette bouteille représentait la seule solution pour lutter contre l'ennui et la dépression... Je deviens poète... Bref, pour résumer si je ne trouve pas une nouvelle bouteille au plus vite, je doute fort qu'on s'en remette.

« Johanna, tu vas allé chercher une autre bouteille oui ou bouse ? »

« Roh ça va j'y vais ! »

Et me voilà sur mes deux pieds, petite pause en attendant que le sol se stabilise, et c'est parti. Que ma quête commence ! Quête que je ne suis d'ailleurs pas sûre de mener à bien. Le bar est en pénurie. Qu'es-ce-qu'ils boivent ces Gryffondors ! Bon... Récapitulons, nous n'avons plus d'alcool, si je reviens les mains vides Ophélie va m'en foutre une, conclusion, il faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour me procurer une bouteille, pleine si possible.

Alléluia !

« James ! » Je hurle ce qui le fait sursauter, il faut dire qu'il était juste à côté de moi, mais peu importe.

« Tiens Johanna, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? »

« Je cherche à boire ! »

« Je suis pas sur que t'en ai vraiment besoin, t'as vu dans quel état tu es ? » Me dit-il en se marrant tel le cachalot qui se marre.

« Je suis pas persuadée que tu sois plus sobre que moi »

« C'est vrai » Me répond-il en arrêtant de se marrer et en prenant soudain un air des plus sérieux.

« C'est sur. En attendant, tu m'aiderais à trouver une bouteille ? »

« En preux chevalier que je suis, j'accède à ta requête ! »

Et le voilà qui passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Pas désagréable. Petit à petit ma conversation avec Sirius me revient. James est bien amoché, donc plus abordable, de plus je suis de mon côté fort jouasse ce qui pourra me servir de justification dans l'éventualité où il me repousserait. C'est le moment parfait. Il faut que je passe à l'action. Maintenant. Allé, un peu de courage Johanna, bon sang !

« Et voilà une bouteille pour la petite da... »

Et là, je me met sur la pointe des pieds, le binoclard n'a rien vu venir du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, et je colle mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ce qui ne provoque aucune réaction, mais comme on dit : _pas de réaction, bonne réaction_, de fait je profite un peu de ce moment d'égarement pour nouer mes bras autour de son cou. Quelle prise d'initiative surprenante ! Me voilà qui glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux. Ce n'est pas normal, je dois en quelques sorte être contrôlée par une entité gourgandine qui aurait prit possession de mon corps, c'est l'explication la plus plausible. Ses lèvres sont chaudes, remarquez le contraire aurait été assez flippant, et douces. C'est sympa, j'aime bien.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent, et le capitaine finit par se reprendre, il pose ses mains sur mes hanches, réaction plutôt encourageante, vous en conviendrez. Il finit même par m'attirer un peu plus vers lui, pas facile étant donné qu'on était déjà bien collé mais passons. Ses lèvres se font plus pressantes, un peu trop pressantes, ma volonté vacille. Bouse, c'est pas le moment de faire la mauviette Johanna. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ce n'est pas très sain, pas le baiser en lui même quoiqu'en y pensant, avec toutes les bactéries qui trainent c'est pas super hygiénique mais ce n'est pas vraiment le problème pour l'instant. Le vrai soucis est : pourquoi je n'arrive pas à profiter de ce moment et la réponse est : parce que je n'ai aucuns sentiments pour James et que toute cette idée de le séduire était une erreur.

Je fais bien de m'en rendre compte maintenant tiens !

De son côté le Gryffondor n'a pas l'air bien dérangé par mes états d'âmes, il continue de me caresser les hanches et le bas du dos, et vas-y que je descends, et vas-y que je des... Ah... Il descend plus. Je pense qu'il a du avoir une sorte de révélation puisqu'il s'est soudainement éloigné, mettant fin à ce baiser ô combien passionné... Ironie.

« Euh... Je... C'est pas que mais tu sais... Johanna je t'apprécie beaucoup, t'es une fille super vraiment et je veux pas... Je cherche pas quelque chose de sérieux, je suis pas quelqu'un pour toi je veux pas te blesser tu comprends... Je »

Et le voilà qui bafouille, tout ça pour dire que je viens de me prendre un râteau phénoménal. Bof, après tout ça arrive à tout le monde.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, je... »

« Salle conne ! »

Je vous avais bien dit qu'Ophélie avait l'alcool mauvais.

« Mais je t'emmerde pauvre cruche »

Que je vous explique, Evans a dû se lever pour nous dire de faire moins de bruit, Ophélie bourrée, agressive, qui ne peux pas voir la rouquine lui a certainement dit d'aller se faire voir, ce qui a entrainé : ceci.

La plupart des Gryffondors, dont James, se sont regroupés autour des deux filles donc bien entendu je vois que dalle. Mais j'entends.

« Et bah tu vois ça m'étonne pas que ton copain t'ai jeté, t'es tellement pathétique ma pauvre fille »

Ouh, ça c'est pas très gentil.

_**SBAF**_

La foule est surprise, personne ne fait rien. Evans a le nez en sang, Ophélie certainement très mal à la main. Une Poufsouffle vient de frapper une Gryffondor, un repli stratégique s'impose. Me frayant un chemin à travers la Salle Commune je choppe le bras de mon amie et la traine dehors, sous les yeux exorbités de mes camarades. Et ouais, les blaireaux savent mettre de l'ambiance !

**Dimanche 16 Novembre**

**12h54, bibliothèque**

Ophélie est toujours cloitrée dans le dortoir. La pauvre petite n'arrive pas à se remettre, faut dire la soirée d'hier restera gravée dans les mémoires. Laurianne est d'ailleurs bien dégoûtée d'avoir raté ça, et oui, il se trouve que la traitresse était trop occupé à aller se balader dans les couloirs avec monsieur Lupin pour assister à la bagarre. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, miss Terry à accompagné le préfet parfait dans sa ronde. Si c'est pas beau.

« Johanna tu rêvasses » Gronde Matthew

« Désolée _papa_. Alex tu peux me passer ton livre de potion s'teup ? »

« Hmm, tiens »

Et celui-là qui fait encore la tronche, la maladie d'amour fait de réels ravages, on ne le précise pas assez.

« Alex, arrête de faire la trougne un peu ! »

« Mais je fais pas la trougne ! » S'énerve le sus-mentionné

« Si tu veux » Ironise Nathan « J'espère que l'élection de miss Poufsouffle te remontera le moral »

« C'est quand déjà ça ? »

« Désespérante » Soupire Matthew avant de répondre « La semaine prochaine, on arrête pas d'en parler, à croire que t'écoutes vraiment jamais ! »

A croire que vous parlez jamais de truc intéressants !

_« Les effets de la Mandragore dans une potion de duplicité, voir page 315 »_

Page 315, page 315, voilà... Un bout de parchemin... Coup d'œil à gauche, coup d'œil à droite : les garçons sont trop absorbés par leur travaux pour faire attention à ce que je fais. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose d'écrit sur le parchemin... Ce serait certainement très mal de le lire... En même temps c'est peut-être rien... Nathan est en train de relever la tête, qu'es-ce-que je fais, je peux pas le prendre, non, je dois m'occuper de mes affaires, c'est fini la Johanna fouineuse et... Oh et puis bouse. J'attrape le parchemin et le glisse dans ma poche, ni vu ni connu. Il n'avait qu'a pas le laisser trainer là.

« Ça va Jo ? » Me demande Nathan apparemment intrigué par mon air agité.

« Euh, oui, oui, je... J'arrivais pas à trouver la bonne page »

« Généralement 315 c'est entre 314 et 316 »

Drôle Matthew, je dirais même hilarant.

« Bon, je vais allé faire un petit tour au toilette moi ! »

…

Pas de réactions, parfois j'ai l'impression de même pas exister.

**13h12, au toilette**

Et vas-y que je te froisse et que je te défroisse le papier. Ma conscience a décidé d'être très active ces derniers temps, je n'aime pas ça. Je vais ouvrir ce parchemin, en lire le contenu, me mêler une nouvelle fois de ce qui ne me regarde pas et si il y en a que ça dérange la porte est grande ouverte. Enfin façon de parler, actuellement la porte est fermée, mais peu importe, vous m'avez comprise.

_« Alexander tu dois arrêter. Ce qui s'est passé s'est passé, je ne le nie pas mais c'est fini maintenant. Ça n'a d'ailleurs jamais vraiment commencé. Il faut que tu cesses de me harceler. Toi et moi ça ne marcherait jamais, fais toi une raison._

_L. »_

Oh. Par. Merlin. Alexander se fait jeter par une fille devant mes yeux, encore une fois c'est une façon de parler. Vous vous rendez compte, le Dom Juan amoureux se prend une veste. Mythique.

Je me demande tout de même qui a pu écrire ce mot. _L_, c'est quand même maigre comme indice... Peut-être Laurianne... Grosse marade.

**13h18, en (re)partance pour la bibliothèque**

« Hé Johanna, attends ! »

C'est pas possible, qu'es-ce-qu'il me veut celui-là.

« Je t'ai apporté le livre dont je t'avais parlé ! »

« Ah... C'est... Sympa, merci Eugène »

« De rien ! » Me répond le tout-bizarre en souriant, il a une dent qui est décalée par rapport aux autres, c'est marrant « Je t'ai même mis des marques-pages pour que tu puisses repérer le passage facilement »

« Wouah, super »

« Bien sûr tu n'es pas obligée de lire que ce passage hein, j'ai pas besoin de ce livre en ce moment alors tu peux en profiter »

Cool, j'en rêvais.

« C'est très sympa Eugène, je te remercie mais maintenant il faut que j'aille à la bibli, tu sais, le boulot m'appelle ! »

« Je comprends, de toutes façons on se voit en Défense ! »

Ne me dîtes pas qu'il pense que je vais me remettre à côté de lui ?

* * *

Voilà alors un chapitre assez important qui comme je l'ai dit m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre (c'est ça l'expression ?). Il est, je trouve, bien moins marrant que les autres mais bon il faut bien un peu de sérieux parfois, bon sang !

Donc, bon, j'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu et que, sait-on jamais, il vous aura donné l'envie de laisser une ch'tite review (Euh... Pourquoi je prends les expressions du Nord moi ?)

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu,

**Votre auteure dévouée,**


	15. My perfect little secret

Bonjour/soir à vous !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien, quoique j'en doute un peu étant donné que demain nous serons le 5/09 alias le jour de la rentrée pour pas mal d'entre vous (plus moi), mais bon, ne parlons pas de malheur tout de suite.

Je publie ce chapitre maintenant parce que je risque de pas avoir beaucoup de temps dans la journée et je voulais absolument le poster avant la rentrée, le truc c'est que comme je viens tout juste de le finir je ne l'ai pas vraiment relu, du coup vous risquez de trouver pas mal de fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer, je corrigerai quand j'aurai deux minutes (genre la fille overbookée...)

Enfin bref, comme d'habitude je remercie toutes mes _revieweuses_ : **Caramelise, Lalyh, Bee, Under Electra, Zod'a Tor' Weran, Rukie Chan, pride-and-prejudiceee, Malilite, Happy in Wonderland, Pansanni, AliceDansLaLune, feufollet, Boule de Suif, Shiriliz, n'étoile, Pattes-en-rond.**

Et ceux qui mettent Six Nases Dans le Vent en _favorit story _ou en _story alert_.

**PS :** Les réponses aux _reviews anonymes_ se trouvent sur mon _LiveJournal_ (lien sur mon profil)

* * *

_**« **La difficulté pour une femme n'est pas de garder un secret, mais de garder secret qu'elle garde un secret. » _

**Dimanche 16 Novembre**

**13h32, Bibliothèque**

Du mal à pas me foutre de la gueule d'Alex. Il faut quand même que je me retienne, de un parce qu'en tant qu'amie je me dois de le soutenir et pas de l'enfoncer et de deux parce que je ne suis pas réellement sensée être au courant de cette histoire. D'un autre côté il avait qu'a pas laissé trainer ses affaires, c'était un appel au crime. Nous sommes donc d'accord pour dire que tout est de sa faute.

« Hmm, Johanna ? »

Trois paires d'yeux qui me fixent. J'ai un truc sur le nez ?

« Il y a un truc de bizarre... » Sur mon nez ? « On a entendu certaines choses... » Ouais, donc j'ai rien sur le nez, ça me rassure. Quoique qu'il est possible qu'ils aient entendu dire que j'avais quelque chose sur la figure mais je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens en parleraient. A moins bien sûr que la chose en question soit grosse et immonde mais dans ce cas là mes amis l'auraient vu aussi. De quoi est-ce-qu'on parlait déjà ? « Qu'est-ce-que tu faisais hier soir ? »

Bip,bip,bip,bip. Fréquence cardiaque qui s'accélère dangereusement, rouge qui monte aux joue, nécessité immédiate de trouver un bon mensonge.

« Hier ? Et bah je... Dormais »

« Tu n'as fait que dormir, de toute la soirée ? » Insiste Nathan, entre nous je trouve que ça sens mauvais.

« Et bah oui, j'étais fatiguée, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça. »

« Non rien c'est juste bizarre étant donné ce qu'il se dit »

« Et qu'est-ce-qu'il se dit mon cher Matthew ? »

« Qu'Ophélie s'est battue avec Evans lors de la soirée organisée par les Gryffondors. Mais c'est forcément faux vu qu'Ophélie, Laurianne et toi avaient assurées ne pas mettre les pieds à cette soirée. »

Et bouse. Je savais que cette histoire finirait par mal tourner.

« Ah... »

« Johanna tu va continuer de mentir encore longtemps ? » Gronde mon meilleur-ami, j'ai presque l'impression de me trouver en face de mon père genre « Ma fille tu as fais le mur c'est très mal je vais te passer le savon de ta vie »...

« Johanna ? »

« Je vais aller voir Ophélie histoire de tirer cette affaire au clair » je bafouille tout en rangeant mes affaires. Enfin ranger n'est pas forcément le mot approprié, disons plutôt tout en fourrant mes affaires dans mon sac. Oui, voilà.

**13h49, dans le dortoir**

« Ophélie tu fais chier ! »

« Aiiiie, ma tête »

« Tu as mal hein ? Et bah bien fait, et tu vois je vais continuer à hurler parce que par ta faute les gars me font la gueule et puis tous les Gryffondors nous détestent. Non mais sérieusement Ophélie t'étais obligée de lui... »

SBAM.

Aie.

Vous savez, les oreillers ont beau être mou, s'en prendre un dans la tronche ça fait pas du bien.

« Très mature, non vraiment, tu comptes être violente comme ça encore longtemps ou ça va passer ? »

« J'ai pas besoin que tu me fasse la morale » Baragouine blondie sans sortir la tête de sous les couvertures.

« Je te fais pas la morale, je demande juste pourquoi tu ne t'es pas retenue. Parce qu'entre nous foutre un coup de poing à une des Gryffondor les plus populaires à une fête dans la salle commune des sus-mentionnés Gryffondors, faut le faire ! »

« J'en sais rien, elle m'a saoulé à faire sa cheftaine alors je l'ai peut-être un peu insultée et la elle s'est mise à me parler de Nathan et... »

Et ?

Gros blanc.

Faisons nous une raison nous ne connaitrons jamais la fin de cette phrase pourtant ô combien intéressante.

« Ophélie » je murmure tout en m'asseyant sur son lit, espérons que ses élans meurtriers ne la reprennent pas sinon il se peut que je ne finisse pas la journée. Remarquez ce serait peut-être pas plus mal quand on sait ce qui m'attend, sous-entendu un groupe de Poufsouffle virils et assoiffés de sang. Enfin plus assoiffés de sang que virils.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« Quoi ? Tu vois bien que non, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser et tu as pris la dernière potion de dégrisement » grogne mon amie, si elle croit qu'elle va réussir à me faire culpabiliser elle se fout le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au gros orteil.

« Je parle pas de ça, je veux dire par rapport à Nathan »

Gros blanc. Je crois qu'en fait son cerveau se bloque dès qu'on prononce le prénom de Nathan.

« Je vais bien » finit-elle quand même par dégoiser après un moment.

« Tu n'es pas amoureuse de Rogue hein ? »

Pitié Merlin, Salazar, Helga et tous les botrucs du monde, faîtes qu'elle dise non.

« J'en sais rien »

Bon, c'est pas vraiment _« non »_ mais ce n'est pas « oui » non plus, restons positifs.

« Je crois que tout ce que je voulais c'était son attention, que lui il m'aime, au moins un peu »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Je demande, confuse, non, confuse ce n'est pas assez, je suis carrément sur le cul là. Elle voulait qu'il l'aime ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Premièrement parce que le graisseux n'aime personne et deuxièmement parce que se faire coller par un Rogue transit d'amour c'est loin d'être le pied ! Enfin je dis ça, c'est pas comme si j'avais déjà expérimenté, que Merlin m'en préserve.

« J'en sais rien et puis tu m'énerves avec tes pourquoi ! »

Bon. Un repli stratégique s'impose, j'ai que moyennement envie de me prendre autre chose dans la figure.

**14h26, en pleine errance dans le parc**

J'ai les oreilles gelées, elles devraient pas tarder à tomber. Le bout de mes doigts aussi. A tout bien y réfléchir je vais certainement être privée de toutes mes extrémités dans un futur proche. Mais peu importe, le parc c'est le seul endroit ou je suis à peu près sûre de ne pas croiser Matthew, Alexander, Nathan, Sirius, James, Eugène, Mandy, Lindsay ou Andrew... C'est dingue le nombre de personne que je ne dois pas croiser !

Ah tient voilà le gardien de chasse. Qu'est-ce-qu'il peut être flippant celui-là, non sérieusement il m'a toujours fait pensé à un ours. Et pas le genre en peluche sympa non plutôt le style d'ours méchant qui pourrait faire voler ta tête à quinze mètre de ton corps en un petit coup de patte.

« Bonjour Johanna ! »

Comment connait-il mon nom ? Qu'est ce que je fais ? Je vais lui parler ? Non je vais pas aller lui parler, c'est nase de parler au gardien de chasse.

« Euh... Bonjour... Euh... Monsieur »

Et le voilà qui me sourit, j'ai l'impression qu'il a du sang sur les dents. Par Helga il faut que je m'en aille.

Je ne reviendrai plus jamais trainer de ce côté du parc, c'est fini. Plus question de retomber sur cet espèce de psychopathe cannibale et mangeur d'enfant. Ah, maintenant je sais ou ils passent ceux qui sont mis en retenue avec lui, direct dans son bide. Si c'est pas malheureux.

« Salut »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAH »

Mais qui c'est cette folle ? Elle va pas bien ?

« Je t'ai fais peur, je suis désolée c'était pas mon intention excuse moi »

Inspirer, expirer, tout va bien, ce n'est pas monsieur-je-te-dévore-la-tête-avec-le-sourire c'est juste... Qui c'est au juste ?

« Je suis Summer Williamson, on s'est vu à la fête d'hier »

Mais c'est bien sûr, la copine de Sirius. Il me semblait bien que ça tête ne m'était pas inconnue, remarquez lors de la sus-mentionnée soirée je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de voir son visage.

« Ah, oui, moi je suis Johanna Viktors »

« Je sais » me répond-elle avec un sourire « Qu'est-ce-que tu fais dehors par ce temps ? » demande la brunette en se mettant à marcher à mes côtés.

Je lui en pose moi des questions ?

« J'avais envie de prendre un peu l'air, et toi ? »

« Pareil »

Cool. Quelle conversation passionnante.

« Enfin, j'évitais Sirius aussi »

Alors là ça sent le ragot à plein nez, balance ma fille !

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Oh je... Je me suis comportée n'importe comment hier soir, j'ai vraiment super honte maintenant »

« Comment ça mal comporter ? »

« Tu l'as bien vu ! J'ai trop bu et je me suis comportée comme une... »

« Pute ? »

« Euh... C'est pas le mot que j'aurai utilisé mais oui, on peut dire ça comme ça » Dit-elle rouge telle la tomate, mais toujours avec la banane. Peut-être que son visage est bloquée. Peut-être qu'un jour elle a fait un sourire et depuis elle peut plus arrêter. C'est le genre de truc qui doit être vachement gênant à un enterrement.

« Oh tu sais Sirius il en a vu des plus gourgandines ! »

« Je sais mais moi je... Je suis pas comme ça et puis je le bassine depuis des semaines pour qu'il se montre patient et là c'est moi qui fait n'importe quoi... Enfin je sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça, en fait Sirius m'a parlé de toi et comme tu avais l'air sympa enfin je... Voila »

Sirius Black lui a parlé de moi ? Wouah, je suis flattée. Attendez... Quelque chose me chiffonne tel le chiffon... _« je le bassine depuis des semaines »_ des semaines ?

« Mais ça fait longtemps que tu es avec Sirius ? »

La voilà qui écarquille les yeux. Ahaha, de toutes évidences j'ai posé le didi où il fallait pas.

« Euh, non, c'est tout récent, vraiment, pas longtemps » Bafouille la Gryffondor

« Tu as dis plusieurs semaines »

« Quelques semaines, six tout au plus »

Six semaines ? Sirius Black est avec la même fille depuis six semaines et je ne suis pas au courant ?

« Mais s'il te plait ne va pas le répéter, les autres filles m'en voudraient et puis je... S'il te plait, garde ça pour toi »

« T'inquiètes, je suis une tombe »

Par Merlin, pauvre petite chose elle est vraiment mal tombée. Le secret que j'ai gardé le plus longtemps c'était que Laurianne était amoureuse de Remus Lupin, je l'ai répété à Ophélie au bout de deux jours. Les deux pires jours de ma vie soit dit en passant. Et encore, j'ai tenu parce que c'était un secret de polichinelle, alors que là c'est un vrai secret, ça envoi du lourd, Sirius Black engagé dans une relation sérieuse depuis six semaines...

Attendez, ça veut dire qu'il ne comptait pas réellement sortir avec Solaris... Non parce que je sais pas si vous vous souvenez de la conversation que j'avais surprise il y a de ça quelques semaines mais on pouvait clairement comprendre que Sirius voulait se taper Solaris or s'il est avec Summer depuis six semaines ça veut dire qu'il présageait de la tromper. Donc leur relation n'est pas si sérieuse que ça. En même temps, il n'a pas couché avec Solaris, alors qui sait peut-être qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment l'intention, peut-être que ce n'était qu'une ruse pour cacher l'aspect sérieux de sa relation avec Summer aux Maraudeurs. Mais si les Maraudeurs sont le groupe le plus soudé de Poudlard, pourquoi auraient-ils des secrets les uns envers les autres ?

Cette histoire me file la migraine.

**14h52, retour vers la salle commune**

Rendons nous à l'évidence, je ne pourrai éviter les garçons plus longtemps, pas que je manque de volonté mais le fait est que nous partageons la même salle commune, la même table dans la Grande Salle et les même cours, plus ou moins. Ceci rend la tâche assez compliquée. Autant allé les affronter maintenant. De toutes façons ils ne me font pas peur. Je peux allé ou je veux, quand je veux, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils auraient leur mot à dire.

Bouse.

Des rires, des gloussements, des voix. Je vais croiser des gens et à en croire les sus-mentionnés rires et gloussements, je suis dans l'excrément de licorne jusqu'au menton.

Les Maraudeurs. Avec un peu de chance ils ne vont pas me remarquer. Ce serait assez étonnant étant donné que le couloir est très étroit. Mais ne perdons pas espoir.

« Tiens, Johanna »

Il reste une chance qu'il ne s'adresse pas à moi, je veux dire, il y a des tas de Johanna dans ce collège rien ne prouve que c'est à moi qu'il parle.

« Ça va ? »

Bon, maintenant qu'il est planté juste en face de moi l'air extrêmement gêné je crois que je ne peux plus nier que c'est avec moi qu'il souhaite dégoiser. Enfer et damnation je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bête, et pourtant je vous assure que j'ai fais pas mal de truc particulièrement stupides et insensés dans ma vie, vous pouvez me croire, mais là c'est le pompon.

« Et bah écoute James je vais plutôt pas mal, en fait je me baladais et puis je me suis souvenue d'un truc assez important que j'avais à faire dans ma Salle Commune alors bon voilà, j'y vais. J'étais contente de te parler, faudra qu'on recommence un de ces quatre ! »

« Attend Jo, par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir... »

Bouse.

J'avais pendant quelques instants eu l'infime espoir qu'il ai oublié, ou au moins qu'il ne se souvienne pas que j'étais la fille qui l'avait presque violé. Maintenant plusieurs options s'offrent à moi, premièrement prétendre une amnésie passagère, deuxièmement me cacher derrière l'excuse de l'alcool, troisièmement lui faire croire que je suis un peu schizophrène sur les bords.

« Je suis vraiment désolé mais comme je t'ai dis je veux pas m'engager dans quelque chose, je préfère vraiment qu'on reste amis et je m'excuse si jamais j'ai pu envoyer des signes pouvant indiquer le contraire, c'était pas voulu, en fait... »

« Attend je te coupe » Remarquez comme c'est stupide de dire ça, la personne voit bien que vous la couper, pourquoi le précisez ? « Ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je m'en souviens pas vraiment tu sais j'étais très éméchée et quand je bois trop c'est un peu comme si je me contrôlais plus, je fais des choses très étranges, comme si quelqu'un d'autre prenez possession de mon corps, je pense que je devrai en parler a un spécialiste, ça pourrait finir par me causer des problèmes »

Et voilà, mélange des trois excuses : amnésie, alcool, troubles mentaux. Si avec ça il me lâche pas les souliers je me fais nonne. De toutes façons vu ma côte actuelle il y a de grandes chances que je finisse vraiment dans un couvent.

« Tu es sûre, je veux dire on est vraiment cool, pas de soucis, de mal-entendus ou de trucs dans le genre ? » Insiste le binoclard. Non mais sérieusement, c'est si difficile à croire que je ne suis pas sous son charme ?

« Sure et certaine, tout va bien, c'était juste un petit moment d'égarement ! »

« Ah, ça me rassure ! »

C'est ça.

« Bon, et bah du coup je vais y allé moi, j'ai encore des tonnes de trucs à faire. Le bonjour chez vous ! »

Petit pas de côté pour contourner un James Potter encore dubitatif. Incroyable. J'ai pourtant était assez convaincante non ? La vie est mal faite. Les gens croient vos mensonges et doutent de la vérité... M'enfin, on philosophera plus tard.

Monsieur Lupin me sourit, le coco essaie certainement de se faire bien voir pour conquérir le cœur de Laurianne le plus rapidement possible. Je devrai peut-être lui faire remarquer que le palpitant de la rouquine lui ai déjà totalement acquis et qu'il n'a pas besoin de se montrer hypocrite avec moi. Je lui dirai, un jour.

A la gauche du préfet parfait Sirius Black a l'air contrarié, c'est vrai qu'en tant que docteur ès séduction il n'a pas du être vraiment ravi de mon comportement vis-à-vis de James. Je suis sûre qu'il avait encore un plan super intelligent à me proposer, à voir comment le dernier a bien fonctionné... De toutes façons je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerai de l'aider, après tout il s'est bien foutu de moi ! L'histoire Summer/Solaris me reste en travers de la trachée, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

**16h49, dans un fauteuil, plus seule que la solitude**

Ophélie est partit aux cuisines, en même temps quand on saute deux repas faut pas s'étonner d'avoir faim. Je tiens tout de même à préciser que mon amie est du genre courageuse, pour traverser les couloirs, seule, alors qu'elle a attaquée la reine des Griffons hier, faut pas avoir froid aux yeux. Moi ça m'étonnerait que moyennement qu'elle rentre dans un état pitoyable.

« Johanna ! »

Manquait plus qu'elle.

« Solaris... »

Remarquez l'absence totale d'engouement.

« J'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi ! » S'exclame blondie toute jouasse.

Si elle me dit que Matthew et elle ont prévu de se marier je lui vomis dessus. Tout le monde est prévenu.

« Lindsay a plaqué Andrew ! »

…

QUOI ?

Ce petit salopard d'Andrew s'est fait jeté ? WOUHOU ! Faites péter le champagne, mesdames et messieurs c'est la nouvelle de l'année, je dirai même the nouvelle de l'année. Ahaha. Bien fait pour sa poire au briseur de cœur.

« Et comment tu le sais ? » Je demande feignant un désintérêt total, bah oui, faut pas qu'elle commence à croire que je suis réellement contente qu'elle vienne dégoiser avec moi, je vous rappelle que Solaris est mon ennemie. Enfin peut-être pas. Disons qu'on est pas amies quoi.

« Lindsay l'a dit à Mary qui l'a répété à Hubert, Joséphine a entendu la conversation l'a dit à Kelly qui me l'a répété »

Joséphine, aussi connu sous le nom de _« Miss ragot »_. Pour une fois, elle aura servit à quelque chose.

* * *

Voilà, alors j'espère que les fautes n'auront pas trop gêné votre lecture et que vous avez quand même apprécié ce chapitre (au moins un petit peu).

Je ne sais vraiment pas quand je pourrai poster le chapitre 16, comme je n'ai pas encore mon emploi du temps je ne sais pas comment je vais m'organiser et tout ça donc bon, pour l'instant c'est le grand suspens. Je vais tout de même essayer de poster avant le mois prochain... Ou avant novembre...

Enfin bref, j'avais un petit truc à vous dire, plusieurs personnes m'ont fait remarquer que le résumé de Six Nases dans le Vent était pas super ce qui est tout à fait juste, je me demandais donc si vous aviez quelque chose à proposer ? Non parce que moi et les résumés ça fait 34. Du coup si vous avez une idée, n'hésitez pas :)

Pour finir ce long blabla je précise une nouvelle fois que toutes les _reviews_ que je reçois me font un plaisir fou et je vous encourage à en laisser des tonnes (ou au moins quelques kilos)

**Votre auteure dévouée, **


	16. Love the way you lie

Je n'ai pas publié depuis une éternité, je sais, et j'en suis vraiment désolée mais vous savez avec les cours qui ont repris on a pas forcément le temps d'écrire et quand j'avais le temps je dois bien avouer que je n'avais pas vraiment l'envie, enfin bon, ceux qui suivent un peu mon _LiveJournal_ ont déjà du lire ce mini speech donc je vais pas le refaire.

Je veux juste vous dire encore une fois que je suis sincèrement désolée, je sais que c'est pas vraiment agréable de suivre une histoire alors qu'on sait jamais quand la suite va arriver.

Je souhaite aussi préciser, pour ceux qui ne lisent pas mon _LJ_, que je compte bien finir cette fic, peut-être que ça prendra du temps mais je la finirai, ça c'est sûr.

Deuxième aveu qui me fait me sentir trop mal : je n'ai pas répondu aux r_eviews_ du chapitre 15, je vous jure que ça me fait carrément culpabiliser. C'est peut-être bête de prendre ça tant à cœur mais le truc c'est que j'ai toujours tendance à critiquer les auteurs qui répondent pas aux_ reviews_ parce que je trouve ça irrespectueux et là je suis en train de faire pareil...

Mais je vais vous répondre, à chacun(e)s d'entre vous, le truc c'est que je préfère publier le chapitre 16 avant parce que je peux prendre plusieurs jours à répondre aux _reviews_ et je n'ai pas envie de vous faire plus attendre.

Enfin voilà, du coup je remercie **lyli13, Eve, Zod'a** (x2 du coup ^^), **Happy in wonderland, Boule de Suif, Shiriliz, Alicedanslalune, mina, malilite, feufollet, Shanga, Pattes-en-rond, Lalyh, Rukie-chan** et **Bee.**

Je vous promets de vous répondre dans la semaine (par contre je répondrai aux _reviews anonymes_ sur mon _LJ_ : lien sur mon profil)

Je remercie aussi tout ceux qui mettent Six Nases dans le Vent en _story alert_ ou en _favorit story_ et tout ceux qui me lisent en général :)

Dernière petite chose, je voulais dédier ce chapitre (ça fait un peu trop dédier non ? Enfin bref) à **Alicedanslalune** et à** Happy in wonderland **qui m'ont écrit deux messages super trop cool et qui m'ont beaucoup motivé, merci à vous :)

* * *

_« Celui qui dit un mensonge ne prévoit point le travail qu'il entreprend ; car il faudra qu'il en invente mille autres pour soutenir le premier. » _

**Jeudi 20 Novembre**

**17h12, Bibliothèque**

Grande nouvelle les amis, il neige. Pour la première fois de l'année, du coup tout le monde est dehors à se balancer de la poudreuse au visage. Non sérieusement quel est l'intérêt de ce jeu ? On rigole dix minutes et puis on finit par être malade trois semaines, traitez moi de rabat-joie si vous voulez mais j'ai que moyennement envie d'avoir un nez ressemblant à une fontaine de morve pendant quinze jours.

Rajoutez à ça le fait que j'ai presque une semaine de devoirs en retard qui me laissent que très peu de temps pour aller me rouler dans la neige, chose que je n'aurai pas faite de toutes façons.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Question extrêmement stupide quand on y pense, je veux dire il est évident qu'elle peut en tout cas qu'elle a la capacité physique de s'asseoir. Après si par sa question elle entend « est-ce-que je peux m'asseoir_ ici _? », ce qui est probable, et bien dans ce cas elle en a toujours la possibilité physique et même si l'éventualité de devoir partager ma table avec elle ne m'enchante pas du tout et c'est même peu dire, je ne peux décemment pas l'en empêcher. Ce raisonnement finit, je me contente de lui répondre un vague :

« Tu fais bien ce que tu veux »

Et Lily Evans s'assoit en face de moi. Et oui, vous avez bien compris, Lily Evans est en face de moi. En même temps ce n'était pas vraiment dur à deviner, la seule personne assez rabat-joie pour ne pas aller s'amuser avec les autres dehors c'est bien elle.

« Je veux pas te déranger mais je me demandais, rapport à Ophélie »

Et bouse, j'étais sûre que cette histoire finirait par me retomber dessus un jour, je l'avais vu venir comme on voit Hagrid traverser son potager tous les matins. Parlant de ça, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi ce cannibale a un potager ? Comme s'il pouvait pas demander aux Elfes de lui préparer ses gueuletons comme tout le monde.

« Je voulais m'excuser auprès d'elle, je sais que je me suis mal comportée, je me suis attaquée à un aspect personnel de sa vie et je n'aurai pas dû. »

Amen, sainte Evans en action.

« Oui mais en même temps elle elle t'a foutu un pain, je pense que vous êtes quittes »

« Peut-être mais je crois qu'il faudrait réellement qu'on reparte sur des bases plus saines, de plus je suis sûre que nos camarades seraient rassurés ou tout au moins calmés si on se réconciliait officiellement »

_Le facteur y est monté pirouette, cacahuète, le facteur y est monté et s'est cassé le bout du nez et s'est cassé le bout du_... Elle a finit ? Ah, bien. De toutes façons je me souviens plus de la suite, le facteur est assez con pour monter sur des escaliers en papiers, il se casse le pif, ce qui est tout à fait normal dans le sens ou le papier c'est pas super résistant, mais ensuite, qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? Certainement une histoire d'hôpital ou je ne sais quoi, après tout quand on se casse le tarin c'est généralement là-bas qu'on va.

« Écoute Evans je comprend ton point de vue » Mensonge « Mais moi je suis pas Ophélie, tu devrais certainement en parler avec elle, elle est dehors si tu veux savoir »

Et hop, ni une ni quatre je me replonge dans mon bouquin style _« bon maintenant il faut me laisser je suis méga occupée et intéressée par l'utilisation de la bave humaine dans les potions élaborées au XVIe siècle, le bonjour chez toi » _

Pas bête, la préfète se taille telle l'antilope.

**17h37, pas bougé d'un pouce, les autres abrutis non plus, toujours dehors à se balancer de la neige dans la tronche, si c'est pas dégradant. **

Pincette me regarde pas super gentiment. J'ai comme qui dirais l'impression qu'elle ne m'apprécie que moyennement ce que je ne comprends absolument pas. Bon, j'avoue qu'il est possible qu'une fois j'ai cassé une fenêtre de son sanctuaire en jetant une gomme dessus mais pour ma défense je visais Alex qui venait de faire remarquer que j'avais pris du cul. Ce qui était totalement faux ! Ah et puis il y a eu cette fois où j'ai fait cramer un livre en essayant une formule qui était notée dedans, mais je suis persuadée que ce genre de chose n'arrivent pas qu'à moi. Tant qu'on y est je dois certainement me justifier de la fois où j'ai fait tomber une des étagères de la section _« étude des Runes »_ et bien encore une fois ce n'était pas totalement ma faute étant donné que...

Plop, plop. Il pleut ou je rêve ?

« Johanna, je te cherchais »

Donc il ne pleut pas, en fait c'est juste les cheveux de Sirius qui gouttent sur mon parchemin, je veux pas trop m'avancer mais je suppose que Black était en train de faire mumuse dans la neige avant d'atterrir dans le repère de Sadique numéro trois alias madame Pince, ou mademoiselle Pince ? Entre nous j'ai du mal à imaginer que la vieille mégère puisse avoir un mari. Peu importe, le Gryffondor semble avoir envie de dégoiser avec ma personne, c'est fou le nombre de gens qui viennent me parler ces temps-ci, oui, enfin là présentement il n'y en a eu que deux mais tout de même. Je devrais penser à me trouver un bureau, sur la porte je mettrai une grande affiche _« Johanna est la pour vous écouter voire même vous répondre si vous avez de la chance »_. Je suis sûre d'avoir un succès fou, peut-être même que mes vrais amis consentiraient à venir me voir. Non parce que je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais je passe beaucoup moins de temps avec les cinq gus qu'avant, manquerai plus qu'ils m'oublient.

« Johanna ? »

Ah oui bouse, essayons de rester un minimum concentrée.

« Oui Sirius ? »

« Tu es au courant pour Summer et moi ? »

Ouh alors ça, ça pue la question piège à plein nez, je suis sûre qu'il fait ça pour me tester. En même temps c'est un peu risqué de sa part, je veux dire, mettons que je sois pas au courant, il vient limite de tout m'avouer. C'était un très mauvais plan, il me déçoit.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait gaffé »

Ah, bon, alors dans ce cas, d'accord.

« C'est vrai mais j'ai rien répété ! » Pas encore du moins, mais c'est pas l'envie qui manquait, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

« C'est sympa, on préfère que ça s'ébruite pas »

J'avais cru comprendre mais merci de préciser.

« Mais les autres Maraudeurs sont au courant ? »

« Ouais » me répond-il en riant à moitié « J'ai réussi à leur cacher deux semaines, même pas »

« Mais alors tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de sortir avec Solaris ? »

Par le Botruc, on se croirait à un interrogatoire, Peter Bend a surement prit possession de mon corps... Enfin dans le sens, euh... Comme s'il contrôlait mon esprit pas dans le sens possession... Oh et puis zut, bande d'obsédés !

« Non, mais il fallait bien que je le fasse croire, James commençait à trouver bizarre que je m'intéresse moins aux filles »

« Donc, tu m'as menti, tu m'as poussé à séduire James alors que moi en fait, j'y gagnais rien »

Le voilà la bouche ouverte tel le poisson-chien, je crois qu'il vient de se rendre compte de son erreur, il faut dire que mes questions étaient si subtiles qu'il était compliqué de se rendre compte du stratagème avant, après tout on est doué ou on ne l'est pas.

« Non mais Johanna, c'est pas ça, je veux dire si, dans les grandes lignes c'est ça mais je voulais pas te faire de peine »

Étant donné qu'il ne m'en a pas fait je devrais certainement passer l'éponge et oublier toute cette fâcheuse histoire, d'un autre côté je me suis quand même bien fait avoir et ça, ça me donne que moyennement envie de blablater avec monsieur le menteur.

« Ne crois pas que je sois triste, c'est pas comme si j'avais réellement eu des sentiments pour James, mais j'aime pas trop qu'on se foute de moi »

« Et bien je m'en excuse platement, maintenant est-ce-qu'on pourrait changer de sujet et en venir au pourquoi de ma venue ? »

Là je dois dire qu'il manque pas de culot, non sérieux il est presque en train de m'engueuler alors qu'aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire c'est quand même lui le grand méchant. En même temps, j'aimerai bien savoir de quoi il veut me dégoiser.

« Je veux bien papoter de tes problèmes Black mais cette histoire est loin d'être jeter aux oubliettes c'est moi qui te le dis »

« Mais oui mais oui » Soupire le Gryffondor tout en secouant la tête, et bah vas-y, t'as qu'à dire que je t'ennuie !

« En fait » reprend le gus « J'ai un problème avec Summer » ça m'aurait étonné, Sirius Black ne peut pas s'engager dans une histoire platonique, ça serait beaucoup trop décevant « Elle m'a fait une espèce de crise de jalousie tout à l'heure et ça m'a un peu perturbé »

Oh le pauvre il a l'air tout tourneboulé, j'en aurais presque pitié, j'ai bien dit presque.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'elle te reproche ? » Je demande tout en faisait semblant de me replonger dans mon bouquin, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il croit que je fais passer ses problèmes avant mes études.

« D'après elle je passe trop de temps avec Wendy »

Vous remarquez que je suis en plein travail sur moi même pour ne pas lui jeter un bon gros _« je te l'avais bien dit »_ en pleine face, après tout il le mériterait.

« Bon, c'est vrai que je passe pas mal de temps avec Wendy mais c'est ma meilleure-amie, je peux pas la lâcher du jour au lendemain, en plus je suis pas vraiment sur d'avoir envie de la lâcher »

« Tu pourrais peut-être en parler avec elle »

« Ah ça non ! » S'exclame Dom Juan « Wendy elle comprendrait pas, pour elle c'est l'amitié avant tout, elle serait capable de me demander de rompre avec Summer »

« Et tu le ferais ? »

Absence de réponse, le Gryffondor semble en intense réflexion. Entre vous et moi tout le monde connait sa réponse, sauf lui, si c'est pas triste. Enfin moi je vais dire tout haut, enfin penser tout haut, ce que tout le monde pense tout bas : les épinards sont carrément grillés pour Summer. C'est dommage, je l'aimais bien moi.

« Oui, oui, je crois que je le ferais »

« Et bien tu as ta réponse »

« Comment ça ? J'ai répondu à rien du tout ! »

Oh Merlin quel boulet !

« Sirius, faut pas être Peter Bend pour comprendre que si une fille ne tolère pas Wendy alors tu ne peux pas rester avec elle »

Gros blanc, je crois que je viens de lui faire la révélation de l'année.

« Peter qui ? »

Merlin aidez moi...

**Vendredi 21 Novembre**

**9h51, devant la salle de Sortilèges**

Grâce à un ingénieux stratagème consistant à me casser d'étude des Runes vingt minutes en avance prétextant un vilain problème féminin (et oui maintenant les quinze élèves de ce cour savent que j'ai mes règles, merci Madame Sourde d'Oreille d'avoir hurler « Ah, vous avez mal au ventre, je comprends, c'est ça d'être une fille ! ») bref, grâce à ça j'ai pu partir plus tôt d'études des Runes et arriver en avance pour le cour de Sortilèges. Pourquoi ce besoin d'arriver plus tôt vous demandez vous, et bien c'est très simple : je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver une nouvelle fois assise à côté de l'autre débile d'Eugène, il est très sympa ce garçon mais à petites doses seulement.

« Miss, vous êtes en avance »

Sérieux ? J'avais pas remarqué.

« Vous pouvez aller vous installer, vos camarades ne devraient pas tarder »

J'espère bien, me retrouver seule avec le professeur lilliputien n'a jamais été un de mes rêves.

Et voilà la meute d'adolescents enragés qui commencent à entrer. Point négatif, aucuns signes de mes amis. Point encore plus négatif, Eugène me sourit et se dirige vers moi. Bouse de bouse, celle là je l'avais pas vu venir.

« Bonjour Johanna, comment vas-tu ce matin ? »

Mal, oh Merlin très mal.

« Super Gégène, et toi ? »

« Plutôt bien »

Monsieur s'assoit et commence à sortir ses petites affaires, je sens que les deux prochaines heures vont être les plus longues de ma vie.

« Johanna tu es au courant qu'il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard dans deux semaines ? »

Non. Je suis jamais au courant de ce genre de choses, d'ailleurs comment ça se fait ? Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il y a des gens qui sont toujours au courant de tout avant les autres, comment ça se passe ? Ils sont prévenu par hiboux invisible ?

« Oui, j'ai entendu dire ça » Et voilà, maintenant il croit que moi aussi je suis dans le coup des hiboux invisibles, ça se trouve c'est une sorte de secte où on a le droit à pleins de trucs, peut-être même que cette secte est liée à l'autre regroupant les «_ j'ai toujours un paquet de gâteaux sur moi, comme ça je peux gouter quand je veux_ ». Je suis sûre que vous connaissez des gens comme ça, des gens que vous voyez tous les matins à dix heure entrain de se taper des gâteaux, qui ont d'ailleurs l'air super bons. Mais comment est-ce-qu'ils font ? Sérieusement moi les gâteaux j'y pense deux jours et puis après j'oublie. Eux ils n'oublient jamais. C'est trop louche cette histoire.

« Dis Eugène, t'as des gâteaux dans ton sac ? »

« Euh... Oui, j'ai toujours des petits sablés pour la récré du matin »

Qu'es-ce-que je vous disais : une secte !

« Et tu voudrais qu'on aille ensemble à Pré-au-lard ? »

Ouille. Bouse. Je dirais même plus : _bouse_.

« Euh... Et bien, c'est à dire qu'en fait... Euh... Je vais pas à Pré-au-lard »

Quoi ? Non mais quelle excuse bidon, franchement je me foutrais des baffes.

« Ah bon ? »

Par le Botruc, si même Gégène me croit pas c'est vraiment que le mensonge devait être bidon.

« Non, en fait le truc c'est que la dernière fois que j'y suis allée je me suis fais pourchasser par un sanglier, depuis j'évite de m'approcher du village »

« Un sanglier ? Mais c'est très dangereux ça ! » S'exclame mon voisin de tablée

Honnêtement, j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire que lui même m'ait cru, non parce que cette histoire de sanglier elle vient de loin et dans le genre improbable elle est pas mal, il faut bien l'avouer.

« C'est dommage quand même, je suis sûr que ça aurait pu être sympa »

Bizarrement moi pas.

« Mais on trouvera bien d'autres occasions ! »

Et le voilà qui recommence à me fixer, peut-être qu'il attend que je réponde.

« Ouais » Je lance sans enthousiasme

Il me sourit et se retourne. Merci Merlin.

**12h14, grande Salle **

Enfin un moment de répit, loin d'Evans, des Maraudeurs et d'Eugène. Par le Botruc, ça fait du bien de se retrouver avec ses vrais amis de temps en temps. Au fait, en parlant de vrais amis, je croyais en avoir plus que trois, où sont passé les deux autres ? L'ambiance est beaucoup trop calme sans la rouquine et le Dom Juan.

« Les gars vous croirez jamais ce que je viens de voir ! »

En voilà une, vu son air excité peut-être que Laurianne a vu Alex mort dans un coin du château, ce qui expliquerait : premièrement le fait qu'Alex ne soit pas là et deuxièmement l'air quasi euphorique de Poil de Carotte.

« J'ai vu Alex » Oh bouse, je pensais pas que ça pouvait être vrai « pleurer dans les toilettes »

Ah... Je dois dire que ça me rassure. Pas qu'il soit en train de pleurer hein, je suis pas sadique, mais au moins s'il pleure ça veut dire qu'il est vivant, c'est déjà ça.

« Tu as vu Alexander Brows pleurer dans les toilettes ? » Demande Matthew en détachant bien chacune des syllabes, il faudrait peut-être lui préciser qu'on est pas des débiles profonds.

« Exactement ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Ophélie et sa grande mansuétude... Entre nous, je suis pas vraiment sûre de ce que veut dire ce mot.

« J'en sais rien, j'ai pas osé entrer pour lui demander, il aurait été super gêné »

Laurianne qui se préoccupe d'Alex, c'est le monde à l'envers.

« En même temps il était vraiment bizarre en ce moment, ça doit être à cause de cette fille... »

« Quelle fille ? »

Et voilà tous mes amis qui me fixent comme si je détenais le secret de la pierre philosophale, je crois que j'ai encore une fois parlé trop vite, ça m'apprendra.

« Bah euh... Vous savez avec Alex tout tourne plus ou moins autour des filles alors je me dis que là encore ça doit être une histoire de nana »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce-que tu as dis _cette_ fille ? »

Là, je sais vraiment pas comment je vais m'en sortir.

« Je vous ai raconté la fois où je me suis fais pourchasser par un sanglier ? »

« Johanna » grondent mes soi-disant amis, quelle bouse cette histoire, la prochaine fois je fermerai ma bouche.

« Bon d'accord, je me rends, Alex m'a en effet parlé d'une fille pour qui il aurait plus ou moins des sentiments »

Par Salazar, je crois que je viens de balancer le secret que j'ai gardé le plus longtemps dans ma vie, si c'est pas un événement.

« Tu déconnes ? »

« J'aimerai bien mais non, tout est archi vrai »

« Alex pleure à cause d'une fille dont il est très probablement fou amoureux, j'en reviens pas »

« Comme quoi, tout le monde à un cœur au fond » Conclut Nathan

Et c'est sur cette note hautement philosophique que je vais finir ma purée.

* * *

Voilà, alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le **BIG** retard, j'aimerai vraiment vous dire que ça ne se reproduira plus mais ça serait mentir...

Encore une fois je suis désolée, et, je trouve ça carrément présomptueux mais je vais quand même vous dire que ça me ferait super plaisir de vous lire à travers des _reviews_ (qui peuvent être super méchantes, ça serait normal)

A bientôt peut-être,

_Votre auteure dévouée :)_


	17. No good

Salut à tous !

J'espère que vous allez tous(tes) bien et que vos êtes en forme pour affronter un nouveau chapitre de _Six Nases dans le Vent_ ^^

Suite à la demande (ma foi très justifiée) de certains d'entre vous, j'ai publié sur mon _LiveJourna_l un récapitulatif des chapitres précédents, histoire que vous puissiez vous remettre dans le bain si vous le souhaitez. Bien entendu j'ai aussi posté, sur le sus-mentionné _LJ_, les réponses aux _reviews anonymes_.

Comme d'habitude je tiens encore à remercier tout(es) les revieweur(euse)s : **Boule de Suif, dear sweet, Happy in Wonderland, Rukie-Chan, nana, Alicedanslalune, Shiriliz, Skouare Enix, Nanou, feufollet, Caramelise, Zod'a, Eliza Black, Lalyh, Juna'louette, Bee, Yasmina HP **et** Maggie 338. **

Merci aussi à ceux ou celles qui mettent _SNDLV_ en _favorit story_ ou en _story alert_.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

* * *

_« La dispute alimente la dispute et engloutit ceux qui s'y plongent. »_

**Samedi 22 Novembre**

**10h18, Salle Commune **

Et nous voici en direct de l'évènement le plus attendu de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, mieux que la coupe des quatre maisons, mieux que la finale du tournoi de Quidditch : l'élection de miss Poufsouffle. Non mais honnêtement, vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'on m'oblige à faire ? Forcée à reluquer des nanas en train de chanter, danser, présenter des peintures, lire je ne sais quelle poésie, à ce propos je tiens à préciser que les poésies sont de leur invention, vous voyez le niveau, du grand art, on pourrait presque les comparer à Rimbond !

Bref.

Les jurés sont toujours les mêmes, bien qu'ils soient beaucoup moins jouasses que pour la dernière épreuve, il y a qu'à voir la tête de dépressif d'Alex ou d'Andrew. Pour Andrew je tiens à ajouter bien fait pour ta gueule sale petit cafard, mouhahahaha...haha.

Voilà.

« Hé Johanna, apparemment les Gryffondors ont élu leur miss »

Passionnant, je m'en tamponne le coquillard.

« C'est Summer Williamson » Insiste John, l'un des jurés

« Summer ? La copine de... »

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

« De... »

« De qui ? » Me demande l'autre gus, avide de potins

« Et bah... C'est pas celle qui sort avec Franck Londutruc ? »

« Pas à ce que je sache non »

« Ah, bah je dois confondre alors »

Par Merlin et tous ses copains, on a échappé moche, je vous le dis, on a échappé moche.

« Apparemment c'est pas elle qui été retenue au début, c'est Black qui aurait insisté, si tu veux mon avis... »

« Je m'en passerai John, merci »

« Il veut carrément se la faire ! »

Classe, non vraiment, la classe incarnée ce John, la classe et l'intelligence. Non parce que moi je sais bien pourquoi Sirius Black a insisté pour que sa petite amie non-officielle soit miss Gryffondor, bon, pour être tout à fait franche, je dois dire que j'hésite entre deux options. Soit il veut se faire pardonner le fait qu'il traine tout le temps avec sa rouquine de meilleure-amie, soit il veut se faire pardonner de l'avoir largué comme une vieille chaussette toujours pour la sus-mentionnée meilleure-amie. Entre nous soit dit que je penche tout de même plus pour l'option numéro deux.

Entrée en scène d'Ophélie et de Nathan. Ça c'est plutôt marrant, en fait ils avaient prévu depuis le début des sélections qu'Ophélie présenterait un numéro de chant avec Nathan en accompagnement à la guitare. Sauf qu'ils avaient pas vraiment prévu qu'ils seraient séparés lors de l'épreuve. Dommage. Surtout vu la chanson qu'ils ont choisi _Ask me why_, si c'est pas fait pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie ça. Ça en est presque drôle, j'ai bien dit presque.

« Hé Johanna » M'interpelle l'autre abruti de John de l'autre côté de la salle, il a pas comme l'impression que ça peut un peu déranger la chanteuse de l'entendre hurler tel le porcelet qu'on égorge pendant qu'elle pousse la chansonnette ?

J'envoie un regard interrogateur (ou interrogatif ?) au gus qui se rapproche pour me dire plein d'entrain :

« Miss Serdaigle a été désigné, c'est Lindsay »

Je me marre. Ça doit pas être facile pour Andrew tout ça. Je. Me. Marre. Je suis persuadée qu'il va finir par pleurer telle la fillette qu'il est. Attendez une seconde, pourquoi est-ce-que je me sens mal ? Me dîtes pas que j'aurai pitié de cet imbécile, non, c'est inconcevable, je n'ai pas pitié, c'est un gros nul qui ne mérité pas ma pitié. Après tout il m'a honteusement trompé avec l'autre pouf de Serdaigle, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai compatir de son malheur. Bouse.

_« Comme les fleurs des prés, _

_Et les fruits de la forêt, _

_Mon amour pour toi est tout sucré »_

Qu'on me donne une corde, je vous jure que si je dois écouter ne serait-ce qu'un « vers » de plus je me pend, en plein milieu de la salle, ça sera de la décoration post-moderne. Je sais pas du tout ce que c'est que le post-moderne, tout ce que je sais c'est que quand quelque chose ne ressemble vraiment à rien, alors les gens disent « Ah oui, oui, ça c'est typiquement post-moderne ». Allez comprendre...

« Bon, je crois qu'on va pouvoir délibérer » Lance Alex

« Mais j'ai pas fini, il me reste trois strophes »

« Oui mais on n'a pas trop le temps là Mélanie »

« Mais je m'appelle pas Méla... »

Pauvre chou, plus personne ne fait attention à Mélanie (qui ne s'appelle pas Mélanie). Si tout ce passe bien cette connerie d'élection sera fini dans environ dix minutes. Je n'aurai donc qu'un seul mot à ajouter : enfin.

**10h34, toujours au même endroit **

« Rassemblez vous, rassemblez vous devant moi, non devant moi, pas ici Kelly, DEVANT ! »

Alexander va craqué.

« Alors, après une longue délibération » Oula oui, au moins dix minutes dis donc ! « Nous avons pu, moi et mes collègues jurés, déterminer laquelle d'entre vous sera élue Première Miss Poufsouffle de l'Histoire de Poudlard » S'il ne se grouille pas d'annoncer le nom fatidique, je pense qu'on va avoir plusieurs arrêts cardiaques sur les bras, c'est pas pour dire mais elles sont dans un état les dindes ! « Avant d'annoncer officiellement le nom de l'heureuse élue, je tiens à confirmer les rumeurs, la Miss Gryffondor est bien Summer Williamson, la Miss Serdaigle Lindsay Gowan » Dans les dents Andrew ! Tiens, il est où lui d'ailleurs ? « Et la Miss Serpentard Emily Huberts » Quoi ? Cette petite pimbêche ? Alors là je dois bien avouer que cette élection retombe dans mon estime, déjà qu'elle était pas bien haut... « Alors, ça y est, je ne vous fais pas plus attendre, et je vous annonce officiellement que la Première Miss Poufsouffle de l'Histoire de Poudlard n'est autre que... » Roulement de tambours, non je déconne, on en est pas encore là « Bethany Stewart ! »

Cris, effusion de joie du côté de Bethany, effusion de fausse joie teintée d'amertume et d'envies de meurtres du côté de toutes les autres filles de Poufsouffle. Sauf moi, moi je m'en fou comme de ma première chaussette.

**11h24, Bibliothèque**

Entre nous, c'est pas fou le temps que je peux passer à la bibliothèque ces temps ci ? Non, franchement, je vais finir par me poser des questions sur moi-même si ça continu.

« Johanna, je t'ai cherché partout ! Et qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici d'abord ? »

« Quoi ? Le fait que je travaille est si incroyable que ça ? »

« Bah, un peu oui » Me répond Ophélie tout à fait naturellement, j'aurai quand même préféré qu'elle mente, juste pour protéger un peu mon égo.

« Merci. Qu'est-ce-qui t'amène ? »

« C'est Nathan »

Alors ça, ça m'aurait étonné aussi. Fallait bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre le sujet Nathan revienne sur le tapis.

« Après l'élection de Miss Poufsouffle qui d'ailleurs a été particulièrement injuste, non mais tu te rends compte ? Bethany Stewart ? Je veux pas dire que je méritais plus qu'elle de gagner mais bon quand même ! Sa peinture était trop moche et elle, tu m'excuses, mais c'est pas un canon non plus ! »

« Ophélie, je crois que tu t'éloignes un peu du sujet là »

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai, bref. Après l'élection Nathan est allé félicité Bethany, bien qu'encore une fois elle ne le méritait absolument pas puisque... »

« Ophélie ! Concentre toi ! »

« Oui,oui, je suis concentrée. Je disais donc : il est allé la féliciter et cette pimbêche en a profité pour l'inviter à la super soirée qu'elle donne pour le nouvel an ! »

« Le nouvel an ? Elle s'y prend tôt ! On a encore... ah, bah non en fait elle s'y prend à peu près au bon moment, cette année sera passé à une vitesse, c'est dingue non ? »

« Johanna, on pourrait peut-être rester concentrées sur Nathan non ? »

« Ah, oui... Et donc, qu'est-ce-qu'il a dit ? »

« Il a dit oui ! » S'exclame mon amie en s'attirant derechef un regard pas super sympathique de la part de Sadique numéro trois, Ophélie devrait commencer à faire gaffe où ça va chauffer pour son séant « Je suis sûre qu'elle lui plait »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De Bethany et Nathan, bon sang Johanna tu m'écoutes quand je parle ? »

Pas toujours.

« Mais qu'est-ce-que ça peut bien te faire à toi qu'elle lui plaise ou pas ? »

« Euh... Rien, ça me fait rien, je suis juste un peu déçue de Nathan, je pensais qu'il avait meilleur goût »

« C'est pas un peu prétentieux de ta part de dire ça étant donné que tu as été sa seule petite amie ? »

Regard énervé. Gonflage des joues. Attention, Ophélie est sur le point d'exploser.

« Peu importe, on change de sujet »

« Comme tu veux »

Après tout c'est elle qui a voulu qu'on en dégoise.

« Lily Evans est venu me faire des excuses tout à l'heure »

« Sérieux ? »

Je n'en ai absolument rien à faire. Non, vraiment. Tout le monde me parle de cette histoire, franchement les gars, passez à autre chose !

« Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle était allé trop loin et tout ça... »

« Et qu'est-ce-que tu lui a dis ? » Pas que ça m'intéresse le moins du monde mais tout de même

« Que j'étais désolée aussi et qu'on devrait repartir sur de nouvelles bases »

Oh par Merlin. Quel cliché, honnêtement dans le genre phrase toute faite elle bat des records la Ophélie !

« Mais tu détestes Evans » Je lance sans grande conviction, parce qu'en fait je suis pas vraiment convaincue par ce que je dis, moi j'arrive jamais à savoir quand Ophélie aime ou pas une personne, elle arrive super bien à faire semblant. Bon, présentement le fait qu'elle ait mis un coup de poing à la préfète m'amène à penser qu'elle ne l'aime pas, mais qui sait, c'est peut-être une feinte !

« Bien sûr que je la déteste ! Cette espèce de Miss Je sais tout, rabat-joie et prude comme une nonne me sort par les trous de nez ! »

Quelle tête elle ferait si elle savait que « Miss-je-sais-tout-rabat-joie » c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle _elle _quand elle est pas dans le coin.

« Donc en fait tu t'es comportée comme une grosse hypocrite ? »

« Tout à fait »

« C'est bien ce que je me disais »

**11h46, en partance pour la Grande Salle **

Vous vous êtes déjà demandé comment seraient réglées nos vies si le temps n'existait pas ? Par le temps j'entends l'horloge, s'il n'y avait pas d'heures. On irait manger quand on aurait vraiment faim, dormir quand on aurait vraiment sommeil. Non parce que si on y réfléchit bien, ce qui guide nos actions c'est la pendule. On se croit libre et tout le tsintsouin mais que dalle ! On est tous réduit en esclavage par la montre !

« Jo, à quoi tu penses ? »

« Pff, à rien »

Elle comprendrait pas, pas la peine de se lancer dans des explications qui n'en finiraient plus.

« Jo ? »

Oh mais c'est pas possible, elle peut pas se passer de moi cinq minutes ? Honnêtement, je sais que c'est ma meilleure-amie et tout ce que vous voulez mais quand même je devrais avoir le droit de me poser des questions existentielles tranquille au moins de temps en temps !

« Jo ? »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est pas Alex là bas ? »

Avant de lui faire remarquer qu'il est extrêmement impoli de montrer du doigt, je suis du regard la direction qu'elle m'indique, et c'est effectivement Alex que je vois, mais pas Alex seul, s'il l'avait été où serait l'intérêt, je vous le demande, non il n'est pas seul, il est avec Sirius. La question est donc : que font-ils ensembles alors qu'Alex est toujours sensé lui en vouloir à mort pour le coup de poing, vous savez, lors de l'entrainement de Quidditch !

Bizarrement le couloir est vide, quoique en fait c'est pas vraiment bizarre dans le sens ou tout le monde est présentement en proche vicinalité de la Grande Salle et que le couloir où nous nous trouvons est tout à fait à l'opposé de la sus-mentionnée Salle. Conclusion : c'est pas bizarre du tout.

Reconcentrons nous donc sur le conflit apparent entre Black et Alexander. Dommage qu'on soit trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'ils se racontent, là bien sûr vous penser tous « Mais rapprochez vous bordel ! » Et bien je tiens à vous répondre que : premièrement, vous êtes d'une vulgarité folle et deuxièmement, si on se rapproche ils risquent de remarquer notre présence, ce qui serait fort décevant, vous en convenez.

Bref. Alexander blablate, il fait des grands moulinets avec ses bras, son visage prend une jolie couleur rouge vif, je pense qu'il est plutôt furieux. Sirius le regarde méchamment, il continue, il continue, il continue, Sirius se met à blablater aussi, il continue, il continue, il continue, il éclate de rire, tiens, ça c'est plutôt inattendue comme réaction, reprise du blablatage, Alexander devient de plus en plus rouge, si j'étais un peu plus près je suis sûre que je pourrai apercevoir une petit veine palpiter dangereusement sur sa tempe, signe d'une intense colère. Sirius ne s'arrête pas de blablater, encore, encore, Alexander hurle «_ Ta gueule !_ » (ça vu le niveau sonore on ne pouvait pas ne pas l'entendre) et met un coup de poing en plein dans la face du Gryffondor. Par Merlin, ça va finir par devenir une habitude entre eux !

« Putain mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fait cet abruti ? Tu crois que je dois intervenir ? »

« Pourquoi tu devrais intervenir ? »

« Je suis préfète ! » Me répond Ophélie avec une certaine fierté, chose que je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas, quelle fierté peut-on retirer du fait d'être préfet ?

« Je vais y aller »

Et la voilà parti telle fend-la-bise, entre nous, je pense que cette histoire va mal tourner, mais bon, comme personne ne m'écoute jamais de toute façon.

« Oh ! Qu'est-ce-qui vous prend tous les deux ? Il est totalement interdit de se battre dans l'enceinte de l'établissement ! »

Donc dehors ça pose pas de problèmes ?

« Je vous enlève dix points chacun » Hurle mon amie qui, soit dit en passant, me fout un peu les chocottes là tout de suite

« Quoi ? » S'exclame Sirius « C'est lui qui m'a frappé et tu m'enlèves dix points à moi ? »

« A tout les deux, et si t'es pas content je peux doubler, sache que tu es loin d'avoir tous les droits Black »

« Ton manque d'intégrité me débecte Gilberts »

Si ça continue ça va être au tour d'Ophélie d'en mettre une à Sirius. Je sais pas vraiment à quel moment je suis sensée intervenir.

« Je te conseille fortement de dégager »

« T'inquiète Blondie, je comptais pas m'éterniser. Hé au fait Johanna, tu devrais sérieusement revoir tes fréquentations si tu vois ce que je veux dire »

Difficile de pas voir ce qu'il veut dire, il vient pratiquement d'insulter deux de mes meilleurs-amis sous mes yeux, le message est on ne peut plus clair.

**12h25, Grande Salle **

Étrangement Alex et Ophélie n'ont pas jugé utile de raconter leur petite altercation avec Sirius aux autres. Moi j'ai bien envie de lancer le sujet mais je suis pas vraiment sûre que ça leur plaise.

« Hé Jo »

« Hmm »

« Remus m'a dit un truc bizarre ce matin, je voulais t'en parler »

« Parce que tu traines avec Lupin toi maintenant ? »

« Oh bah tu sais, on se croise comme ça » Me répond la rouquine tout en prenant le teinte d'une tomate trop mûre, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : pathétique.

« Mouais, et alors ? »

« Il m'a dit que je ressemblais à Vega »

« Bah je suppose que c'est un peu normal dans le sens où vous êtes sœurs, il y a forcément certaines ressemblances, tiens les cheveux par exemple, ou le nez et les tâches de rousseur »

« Non mais il parlait pas physiquement, il voulait dire au niveau de la personnalité »

Aïe. Celle là, je l'avais pas vu venir. Bien sûr que Lupin trouve que Laurianne ressemble à sa sœur dans le sens où cette petite pimbêche de Vega a copié Laurianne tout le long de sa pseudo relation avec le Maraudeur.

Bouse. Je le sens mal.

« Tu crois que je me suis trompée ? » Demande mon amie « Après tout j'ai peut-être jugé Vega un peu vite, qui sait, ça se trouve on loupe plein de truc, ça se trouve on pourrait même hyper bien s'entendre si on prenait la peine d'essayer ! »

« Oh tu sais je suis pas si sûre, après tout Vega c'est Vega et... »

« Alors ça, ça m'étonne pas, j'étais persuadée que tu aurais cette réaction ! Comme toi tu détestes ma sœur tu penses que tout le monde doit la détester ! »

« Quoi ? Non mais pas du tout ! »

« Mais bien sur que si, c'est toujours comme ça avec toi de toutes façons »

N'importe quoi. Je vois pas de quoi elle veut parler. Je suis pas comme ça du tout.

« Et bah tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller lui parler dès maintenant à Vega ! » S'exclame Laurianne qui me semble légèrement énervée « Enfin quand je dis maintenant, je vais finir mon dessert quand même, mais juste après j'y vais ! »

Fort bien.

* * *

Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut et peut-être même donner envie de poster une ch'tite review (qui sait ?)

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu et j'espère à bientôt pour le Chapitre 18 (enfin ça vous allez me dire ça dépend un peu de moi u_u')


	18. Believe

Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi qui signe aujourd'hui le retour de Six Nases dans le Vent (presqu'un retour d'outre-tombe !) Le bac se finissant bientôt et même s'il me restera quelques formalités à exécuter je pense trouver beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire dorénavant !

Il me reste quand même à m'excuser pour ces mois de silence tant au niveau de la fanfic qu'au niveau des reviews, je culpabilise encore beaucoup de ne pas vous avoir répondu mais encore une fois je précise que je compte le faire, je répondrai à toutes les _reviews_ du chapitre 17 mais, comme je pense que vous préférez avoir la suite de l'histoire plutôt qu'une réponse à une r_eview_ que vous posté il y a des mois et dont vous ne vous souvenez certainement plus, je poste le chapitre 18 avant

Je vous remercie tous et toutes (plutôt toutes d'ailleurs) du soutient que vous m'apportez, j'espère que cette fic ne vous déçoit et ne vous décevra pas, encore merci, (merci, merci, merci…)

Bien sûr, spécial dédicace aux _revieweuses_ : **Tapioca, feufollet, Eve, lilynx88, Victoria Boubouille, window-to-the-past, Bee, Ipopo, Ipopo75, Tralalaire, Crea-Lu, Yasmine-Hp, Boule-de-Suif, DustyReader, Zod'a Tor Weran, Guigoo, Shiriliz, Maggie338, Pattes-en-rond, Rukie-Chan, Lalyh, Happy in wonderland, Alicedanslalune, dear sweet. **

Putain mais vous êtes nombreuses quoi, ça me fait tellement plaisir quand je vois ça c'est dingue !

(Je remercie aussi tout particulièment celles qui m'ont envoyé de super message d'encouragement, c'est juste totalement génial...)

Et aussi à celles et mettent SNDLV _en favorit story_ _ou story alert_ !

* * *

_« L'asile d'aliénés est l'endroit où fleurit le plus d'optimisme. »_

**Samedi 29 novembre : **

**14h38, aux toilettes : **

Dans une tentative désespérée d'éviter les Maraudeurs je me retrouve là, dans ces toilettes absolument dégoutant, non mais franchement vous y croyez ça ? Il suffirait d'un petit recurvite et hop, tout propre mais non… Bref, peu importe, ce n'est pas la question même si je continue à penser que cette saleté est une honte.

Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi j'évite les Maraudeurs, je pense que c'est assez évident mais bon, je veux bien vous expliquez : depuis l'épisode de l'embrassade avec James je suis toujours un peu gênée et me retrouver face à lui n'est pas vraiment agréable, ensuite Sirius, et bien hormis le fait qu'il haïsse mes amis et m'a ouvertement critiqué sur le fait que je traine avec les sus-mentionnés je dois dire qu'il m'agace un peu. Et oui, vous avez bien entendu, enfin lu mais ne jouez pas sur les mots, Sirius Black m'agace et je ne dis pas ça juste pour faire genre, je suis absolument sincère.

Je dois bien vous avouer que le fait qu'il ait largué Summer n'est pas étranger à cet agacement, parce qu'au fond moi je l'aime bien cette petite Summer, même s'il est vrai qu'elle est un peu sainte Nitouche nunuche sur les bords, je dois dire que je me suis prise d'affection pour elle. Vous savez comme parfois on peut se prendre d'affection pour le petit chien tout moche qui est le souffre-douleur de toute la portée et bah là c'est pareil. Sauf que Summer est tout sauf moche, mais vous avez compris l'idée.

Bref, je m'égare. Je disais donc, Sirius a largué Summer avec laquelle il était déjà depuis un petit moment tout ça parce que la Wendy était jalouse. Je trouve ça totalement hallucinant, je veux dire, d'accord ils sont meilleurs amis mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Est-ce que Matthew a largué Solaris pour moi ? Non. Et c'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé d'accélérer le processus.

Bref. Je suis énervée.

Même mes amis m'énervent. Enfin, non, ils ne m'énervent pas, en réalité ils m'épuisent, ils ont tous tout un tas de problèmes… Ophélie essaie toujours de « reconquérir » Severus Rogue mais n'y arrive pas parce que le graisseux et à fond in love de la rouquine de préfète et qu'Ophélie peut pas saquer la sus-mentionnée, du coup, c'est un sujet de tension. Nathan de son côté découvre les joies du célibat et des filles qui lui tournent autour, il semblerait qu'un garçon qui sorte d'une longue relation, même s'il est loin d'être super, devienne tout d'un coup très attirant, c'est un phénomène sociologique qu'il faudrait étudier. Non parce que je suis pas sûre qu'il soit valable pour tout le monde, imaginez que le tout-bizarre sorte avec une fille pendant dix ans je suis pas persuadée qu'il deviendra moins flippant au moment de la rupture. Mais encore une fois je m'égare. Laurianne elle est dégoûtée et nourrit une certaine rancœur contre ma personne parce qu'elle s'est rendue compte que j'avais raison sur sa sœur : Véga ne lui ressemble pas du tout et n'est pas le moins du monde digne de son intérêt, en plus il se trouve que les deux rouquines se fassent la gueule rapport à Lupin. Et enfin, Alexander, ah Alexander, il est toujours en pleine dépression et refuse toujours de nous dire pourquoi, seul point positif : il n'a pas refoutu de coup de poing à Sirius récemment ce qui constitue tout de même une avancée majeur.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que j'ai bien l'impression d'être la seule personne à peu près normal de tout ce collège de dingue.

**15h12, bibliothèque :**

Il semblerait que la bibliothèque soit bel et bien devenue mon repère, je me suis même surprise à taper la discut' avec la vieille mégère hier matin alors que j'arrivais dans les premiers… Bon d'accord je suis arrivé la première, la première à la bibliothèque, avant même le groupe de Serdaigle neuneu qui passe sa vie ici… Merlin ma vie frise le pathétique, pour ne pas dire qu'elle est en plein dedans… Qu'on me donne une corde.

Histoire de pas faire encore plus paumé que je ne le suis, je rejoins Nathan qui est tout seul à une table tel le perdu qui est carrément en retard dans ses devoirs. Vous voyez l'avantage quand nos amis nous lâchent c'est qu'on a beaucoup plus de temps pour travailler, moi tel que vous me voyez je suis à jour et même en avance dans tout ce que les profs nous ont donné pour au moins deux semaines. C'est vraiment trop triste, je dois reconstruire ma vie sociale très vite avant que je n'en sois réduite à devenir ami avec Gégène, ce qui serait le summum de la nullité.

« Ah Jo ! Tu tombes bien, j'te cherchais »

Il me cherchait dans ses bouquins ? Il était pas près de me trouver, bien que je sois intimement persuadée de finir dans un de ses manuels un jour, soit parce que je serais devenu une grande sorcière dans le même genre que le vieux barbu aussi appelé Directeur soit parce que j'aurai été tué dans d'affreuses conditions style pendu par les pieds jusqu'à ce que ma tête ait explosé à cause du trop gros afflux de sang.

« Johanna ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Oui, oui, enfin non, en fait je réfléchissais à un truc mais ça a pas d'importance pour l'instant. Donc tu me cherchais ? »

« Oui, en fait je suis face à une situation un peu compliquée et je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider »

Ouh là, il sait pas à quoi il s'expose le petit ! Je sais pas si vous avez remarquez mais moi quand j'aide mes amis généralement ça finit mal.

« Tu vois cette fille, Bethany ? »

Difficile de pas voir, depuis qu'elle est devenue miss Poufsouffle elle arrête pas de se la ramener.

« En fait je crois que je lui plais » Reprend Nathan qui considère certainement que mon absence de réponse est le signe que je m'intéresse fortement à ce qu'il me dit, ce qui n'est, je précise, pas le cas. Il est évident que Bethany lui tourne autour, c'est pas un scoop, elle déteste Ophélie et elle ferait tout pour la rendre folle alors quoi de mieux que se taper son ex !

« Du coup moi je sais pas trop quoi faire, tu sais rapport à Ophélie… »

« Comment ça ? » Je demande, me décidant tout de même à prendre part à cette conversation

« Bah tu sais, on était ensemble et tout, donc je sais pas trop comment je dois faire maintenant, tu crois que je dois lui demander son avis ? »

« A Ophé ? »

« Bah oui »

« Bah non. T'as pas à lui demander ni son avis ni son autorisation, après tout vous êtes plus ensemble, si tu veux voir d'autres filles t'as le droit ! »

« Ouais… » Pas convaincu le mec « Mais en même temps je suis pas vraiment sûr d'avoir envie de sortir avec une nouvelles fille tout de suite tu vois… »

Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce qu' il pose la question je vous le demande !

« Et bah dans ce cas sort pas avec elle, ça paraît assez évident Nathan, t'as envie tu le fais, t'as pas envie tu le fais pas »

« Ouais mais imagine que je lui fasse comprendre que je veux pas mais que dans deux semaines, après réflexion, j'en ai envie, là j'aurai l'air bien con. »

Il commence à m'agacer, pas vous ?

« Et bah dans ce cas t'as qu'à sortir avec elle et puis si tu vois que ça marche pas tu la largue… »

« Mais ça fait pas un peu gros connard ça ? »

Si.

« Mais non, si tu t'arranges bien, ça passe je t'assure. »

« Bon, très bien, je vais faire comme ça alors, merci Jo ! » Me dit-il avec son grand sourire de benêt, je soupire, heureusement que j'l'aime bien ! « Mais sinon, comment… »

« Attends Nathan, je serai bien rester là à discuter mais j'ai un truc vach'ment important à faire à… Vers… Avec… Laurianne ! On parle de tout ça plus tard hein, bonne chance ! »

Oui, je l'aime bien mais il y a des limites quand même, je suis pas docteur ès relation amoureuse moi. Surtout que conseiller les autres sur leurs histoires ne fait que me renvoyer à ma propre solitude. Je crois que je commence à déprimer un max.

**15h41, en route pour la Salle Commune **

« Hé Johanna ! Johanna attends ! »

Il manquait plus que lui… Pourquoi Merlin, pour s'acharner à ce point sur une seule et même personne…

« Jo, je suis content de te voir, tu sais ça fait un moment que je voulais venir te parler mais… J'avais peur que tu m'envoies bouler… Tu sais je… Je m'en veux beaucoup pour ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, je sais que j'ai vraiment abusé, je veux dire maintenant que j'ai vécu la même chose je me rends compte à quel point ça a dû être dur pour toi et… »

Et voilà, il va pas me laisser en placer une, il a toujours été comme ça Andrew, une fois qu'il est parti on l'arrête plus. Remarquez c'était très pratique quand on sortait ensemble parce que j'avais tendance à dire des trucs stupides à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche du coup valait mieux qu'il parle pour deux.

« Enfin voilà, je voulais vraiment m'excuser »

« Et bah écoutes c'est bien, c'est très bien, bon c'est vrai que si tu l'avais fait un poil plus tôt ça aurait été encore mieux mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Bref, je suis bien contente qu'on ait pu avoir cette petite conversation mais moi j'ai une tonne de truc sur le feu là tu vois donc… »

« Ouais, je comprends… Tu m'en veux encore, c'est normal, moi c'est pareil je sais pas si j'arriverai à pardonner à Lindsay… »

Ah non, non, là je proteste, je refuse de l'écouter se plaindre sur son pauvre petit cœur brisé en vingt ou trente mille morceaux, ça suffit les lamentations !

« Andrew ne dis pas ça ! Dans la vie il faut pas se complaire dans la déprime, il faut rebondir tu vois ! Faut se mettre dans la tête d'un… D'un kangourou ! Tu vois le rêve du kangourou c'est de s'envoler mais comme il est trop gros il peut pas, mais est-ce qu'il se décourage ? Non ! Il s'arrête pas de sauter le kangourou et à quand il retombe sur le sol il y reste pas deux ans à se lamenter et à se dire « Putain ma vie c'est de la merde j'arriverai jamais à voler » Non ! Le kangourou ressaute tout de suite, il s'arrête jamais de sauter ! Il faut que tu fasses pareil, il faut que tout le monde fasse pareil ! »

« Comme le kangourou ? » Demande Andrew apparemment très dubitatif

« Ouais, le kangourou ou le lapin à la rigueur. Mais le lapin est un moins bon exemple parce qu'il court aussi. A mon avis quand il court c'est quand il doute et qu'il déprime de pas réussir… En fait tout là t'es un peu comme un lapin qui court et il faut que tu arrives à passer au stade du kangourou qui saute ! »

« D'accord, je vois… Bon moi je vais… Je vais y aller aussi du coup parce que j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire donc… on se voit plus tard ! »

Quel manque de reconnaissance, non mais je vous jure je viens de lui donner THE leçon de vie de toute sa vie et vous croyez qu'il me remercie, même pas ! Berci Meaucoup !

**16h03, Salle Commune **

Ma théorie du kangourou m'a redonné une pêche de malade ! Il faut absolument que je la fasse partager au plus nécessiteux et entre nous le plus nécessiteux que je connaisse c'est bien Alex qui est d'ailleurs en train de roupiller sur un canapé, ah, heureux le simple d'esprit qui ne sait pas que sa vision du monde est sur le point d'être bouleversée…

« Alex, Alex, Alex, ALEX ! »

« Quoi, quoi, quoi, je suis là, je suis là ! » Le Dom Juan à la bave au menton me regarde tel le poisson sorti de l'eau. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Johanna ? J'espère que c'est important »

Important, il ne se rend pas compte de la portée de la chose.

« J'ai fait une découverte, à la manière du kangourou qui ne s'arrête jamais de sauter, il faut que tu te reprennes en main ! Oui, tu m'as bien comprise, l'ancien Alex me manque et il doit revenir, alors lève tes fesses de ce canapé et va draguer la fille facile ! »

« Je suis amoureux de ta cousine »

…

Je suis pratiquement sûre que les kangourous n'ont pas ce genre de problème.

« Tu parles de Lucy hein… »

Il acquiesce. Bon, je vais essayer de pas m'énerver, ce qui, entre nous soit dit n'est pas facile.

« Et comment ça se fait ? » Non parce que pour être amoureux de Lucy Roseburry, à moins d'être une espèce de psychopathe de Serpentard, je vois pas trop comment c'est possible.

« Un jour j'étais dans le salle de bain des préfets.. »

« Comment t'as fait pour aller dans la salle de bain des préfets ? »

« J'ai piquer le mot de passe à Ophélie mais c'est pas la question, essaie de me laisser finir. Je disais donc, un jour j'étais dans la salle de bain des préfets et Lucy est entrée »

« Pourquoi t'avais pas fermé la porte ? » Devant son regard interrogateur je précise « Quand t'es dans la salle de bain il y a un mot à dire à la porte pour qu'elle laisse pas entrer le premier pécore qui passe » Et heureusement, vous imaginez les situations sinon ?

« Comment veux-tu que je sache le mot à dire à la porte ? Je suis jamais entré avec un préfet ! »

« Ah bah oui du coup… »

« Bon, je reprends, Lucy entre et commence à m'engueuler rapport au fait que j'ai pas le droit d'être là machin, moi je lui fais remarquer qu'elle non plus à partir de là on se dispute et ceci entrainant cela, on couche ensemble. »

Je sais pas si la suite des évènements vous parait logique à vous mais moi j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à comprendre comment on passe de « on se dispute » à « on couche ensemble » Mais bon, pourquoi pas, après tout c'est Alex, hein.

« Les jours qui suivent, on s'est croisé quelques fois et on a beaucoup parlé, je te jure qu'elle est pas comme tu penses, elle est tellement… Tellement tout… »

Et le voilà en mode amoureux transis, manquait plus que ça.

« Le problème c'est qu'elle a pas les mêmes sentiments pour moi que moi pour elle, ou alors elle veut juste pas se l'avouer et ça, c'est dur tu vois… »

Malheureusement je vois bien oui…

« Je comprends mais il faut quand même que tu te reprennes, c'est pas en te lamentant que tu vas l'avoir la Lucy, il faut que tu te bouges les fesses et que tu la conquiers ! »

Non mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi ? Je suis en train de pousser un de mes amis dans les bras d'une psychopathe qui me hais, je suis vraiment pas dans mon état normal aujourd'hui.

« Alors tu penses que je devrais vraiment tenter le coup ? »

« Mais oui, je dis oui, vas-y mon ami, SAUTE ! »

« Hein ? »

Ah oui je lui ai pas dit l'histoire du kangourou à lui…

« Non rien, laisse tomber. Mais c'est à cause de Lucy que t'a foutu un coup à Black ? »

« En parti ouais, si tu savais tout ce qu'il lui fait endurer… »

« Ah, et bah écoutes tu me raconteras tout ça plus tard, moi j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à mener »

J'ai à remotiver l'humanité, tel Merlin qui descend sur terre pour amener la joie et l'optimisme, je vais de ce pas rallumer l'espoir dans les yeux de mes compatriotes. Je suis poète, c'est beau.

**16h51, dans un couloir : **

Il faut absolument que je trouve les filles, parce que s'il y en a bien qui ont besoin de la théorie du kangourou, c'est elles. Des voix. Bouse. Les Maraudeurs. Qu'est-ce-que je fais ? Qu'est-ce-que je fais ? Du calme Johanna, du calme, l'ancienne Jo aurait certainement fait marche arrière ou se serait cachée derrière une tenture mais ça, c'était avant, aujourd'hui tu es une nouvelle femme, sûre d'elle et tel le valeureux kangourou tu vas sauter, voilà.

« Salut les gars ! » Très bien ça, bel effort, maintenant il faut avoir l'air décontractée genre c'est tout à fait normal que je vous parle telle la potesse de la vie alors que ça fait près d'une semaine qu'on ne s'adresse plus la parole.

« Tiens salut Johanna, ça gaze ? »

« Bah écoute pas mal, je dirais même très bien et vous ? »

« Pareil ! » Répond-il en souriant « On allait se faire un petit Quidditch là, tu veux venir ? »

Les Maraudeurs m'invitent à venir jouer avec eux ? Alors là c'est prouvé la théorie du kangourou est la meilleure théorie au monde.

« Attends Jamesie, Johanna sur un balai ? Tu veux la tuer ou quoi ? » Se moque cet abruti de Sirius qui ne dois toujours pas avoir digéré le fait que ma meilleure-amie l'ait grondée tel l'enfant qui se serait fait prendre en flagrant délit de boulottage de bonbons hors des heures de repas.

« Très drôle Sirius, non vraiment, intérieurement je suis absolument morte de rire. Saches que je sais très voler, et même si je tombe je remonte sur le balai parce que je suis un kangourou moi tu vois, je me laisse pas abattre ! »

« Euh… d'accord ! Bah on y va alors ! »

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je sais que le début est un peu long mais comme ça fait un moment (c'est un euphémisme) que je n'avais pas posté j'ai préféré faire une sorte de résumé rapide de l'histoire…

Je ne sais pas quand je mettrais la suite mais je pense que ce ne sera pas trop long (normalement)

Je vous remercie encore de me lire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que vous ne vous lasserez pas trop vite

Votre auteure dévouée,

PS : Je répondrai aux reviews du chapitre 17 et de celui-là dans les jours (au maximum dans les semaines) qui viennent, juré !

PS 2 : Ceci n'est pas la version corrigée du chapitre, je compte le relire et donc corriger dès ce soir mais j'avais tellement envie de le poster que je n'ai pas pu attendre...


	19. Don't let it break your heart

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde !

Comme vous pouvez le constater je publie ce chapitre assez rapidement (il se trouve en fait que j'essaie de me faire pardonner ma très longue absence) Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, vous allez voir il est assez différent des précédents et je pense qu'à la fin vous allez vouloir me tuer.

Enfin voilà, bien entendu je remercie de tout cœur celles qui ont laissé des reviews au chapitre précédent alors merci **lilynx88, Rukie-Chan, Becky-Butterfly, Shiriliz, CFLM Angel, window-to-the-past, Maggie 338, Skouare Enix, feufollet, happy in wonderland , AliceDansLaLune, malilite** et **Zod'a Tor' Weran**

Merci aussi aux revieweuses anonymes **: Peter Bend, Eve, Bee** et **Tapioca** (je vous ai répondu sur mon_ LJ_, pour trouver le site il suffit de taper _Peter Bend_ dans google, je crois que c'est le premier lien)

Et enfin merci au gens qui ajoutent Six Nases dans le Vent à leur _favorit story_ ou _story alert_ !

* * *

_« Mourir ce n'est rien. Commence donc par vivre. C'est moins drôle et c'est plus long. »_

**Samedi 29 Novembre**

**17h18, terrain de Quidditch**

Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dit savoir voler ? Oui, et bien disons que je me suis peut-être prononcée un poil trop vite. Il se trouve que je n'étais pas remontée sur un balais depuis environ trois ans et je crois qu'il faut préciser que le balais ça s'oublie très vite, d'autant plus vite que j'ai jamais été vraiment doué. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas encore tombée mais que ça risque d'arriver sous peu, surtout que mes petits camarades de jeu ne sont pas du genre doux, c'est même un peu des gros bourrins dans le genre j'envoie la balle non pas pour te faire une passe mais plutôt pour essayer de te faire valdinguer de ton engin. Génial.

Le fait est aussi que je ne suis pas, comme j'aurai aimé le croire, la seule fille à jouer avec les Maraudeurs. Vous voyez moi je pensais être un peu une exception, alors qu'en fait pas du tout, il y a aussi Bethany avec nous, vous savez la Gryffondor reine des commère, et puis Gigi aussi, en fait elle s'appelle Georgina mais si vous vous avisez de l'appeler comme ça… C'est à vos risques et périls. Et puis il y a Julie Stephans, en gros trois Gryffondors de leur année, manque plus que Summer et Evans mais j'ai un peu l'impression qu'elles ne vont pas venir.

Bon, si on voit les choses du bon côté je suis tout de même la seule à ne pas être de leur maison alors on peut dire que je suis un peu une privilégiée. Ce qui fait que je ne me sens pas du tout à ma place, à croire que tous les efforts faits pour séparer les élèves de maisons différentes ont porté leurs fruits.

Il faudrait absolument que je trouve une excuse pour pouvoir me tirer sans avoir l'air trop bête.

« Hé Jo tu te concentres ou quoi ? »

Et voilà, maintenant je me fais engueuler, manquait plus que ça, de toutes façons je savais que j'aurai pas dû aller dans l'équipe de Sirius, vu le côté mauvais joueur du gars j'aurai dû me douter que ça allait mal tourner.

« Black si tu sais pas faire les passes tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi ! »

Merci ! Voilà une fille qui me plait, on dit tous bravo Gigi ! Quoique je me sens légèrement infantilisée… Je sais me défendre toute seule hein, qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Je sais très bien me débrouiller toute seule ! Pff, sale nulle…

« Ferme la Georgie ! »

« Ouh espèce de petit… »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! »

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, par Merlin et toute la clique mon ventre aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh, bouse de chez bouse j'ai mal, je vais mourir, je vois plus rien, j'ai mal, je vais mourir, je ne contrôle plus mon balai.

« Johanna, JOHANNA ! »

Tout le monde se regroupe autour de moi, je suis terrorisée, traitez moi de lavette si ça vous fait plaisir mais j'ai mal, j'ai très mal et je ne contrôle plus mon engin, je crois qu'un de mes compagnons me guide vers le sol, j'ai mal, j'ai très mal. Je suis sûre que ce sont les gâteaux de la mère de Laurianne, ne vous méprenez pas je l'adore et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me force à ingurgiter les gâteaux qu'elle envoie à sa fille alors que je ne suis pas trop sûre de ce qu'elle met dedans.

« Johanna, ça va ? »

Oui, je pète la forme là James, je sais que ça se voit pas parce que je hurle et que je suis roulée en boule par terre mais je n'ai jamais été aussi bien.

« Il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie »

Ça pourrait effectivement être une bonne idée, berci Lupin d'être un peu moins à la masse que les autres.

« Johanna tu peux marcher ? » Me demande le préfet qui, même s'il est un peu moins bête que les autres n'en reste pas moins un peu débile, non sérieusement vous croyez qu'une fille qui hurle à la mort peut marcher ? Qu'est-ce qu'il croit, que je vais arrêter de crier, me lever d'un coup courir jusqu'à l'infirmerie, décrire les tenants et les aboutissants de ma douleur à Pompom, me coucher et à ce moment-là seulement me remettre à avoir mal ? NON MAIS SOYONS SERIEUX DEUX MINUTES !

« Elle pourra pas se lever, il faut qu'on la porte »

Voilà, là c'est bien on réfléchit et on agit. Je me sens soulever de terre, ce qui soit dit en passant me lève encore plus le cœur, je pense que je vais mourir, bouse de Merlin j'ai tellement mal.

« Et donc du coup on finit pas le match ? » Silence « Non mais parce qu'on était à égalité et donc du coup on sait pas qui a gagné et… Mais bon c'est pas grave hein, je veux dire, il veut mieux s'occuper de Johanna évidemment » tente lamentablement de se rattraper Sirius, quand je vous parlais du côté mauvais joueur de l'individu !

Et me voilà trimballée tel le sac de patate moyen à travers tout le parc et une partie du château, c'est génia,l ma réputation n'était pas encore assez mauvaise il fallait en plus que je passe pour une grande blessée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ? »

Juste moi en train de mourir, en un mot rien de grave.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui cri comme ça ? Posez là sur ce lit »

Trop d'agitation, beaucoup trop d'agitation, qu'est-ce que j'ai mal nom d'un petit bonhomme en mousse je crois que je vais défaillir de douleur. Quoique maintenant que je suis allongée défaillir ne semble plus être un problème, ça pourrait même s'avérer être la solution à la douleur.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Johanna tu m'entends ? »

C'est dingue la capacité qu'ont les infirmières à se souvenir de tous les noms, c'est vrai, les profs il leur faut bien un an pour intégrer les patronymes de tout le monde alors que les infirmières suffit qu'elles vous voient une ou deux fois et hop c'est bon. Dingue. Si j'avais pas si mal je pousserai bien la réflexion un peu plus loin mais là pour le coup je m'en sens pas le courage.

« On sait pas, on volait tranquillement et là d'un coup elle s'est mise à hurler et, et… »

Reprend ton souffle Gigi, c'est pas le moment de nous faire une attaque.

« Très bien, tout le monde dehors » faibles protestations « J'AI DIT DEHORS ! » plus de bruit, quelle autorité ! Je dirais même plus : quelle femme !

« Johanna » me dit l'infirmière bizarrement d'une voix beaucoup plus douce « Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'arrive précisément ? »

« J'ai mal au ventre, j'ai très mal au ventre, je crois que je vais mourir donnez moi quelque chose, il faut me donner quelque chose ! »

« Je vais te donner quelque chose dans une seconde mais pour le moment… » Elle soulève ma chemise et fais une tête très bizarre, j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas de bonne augure

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous faîtes cette tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Arrêter de faire cette tête ? Donner moi quelque chose, j'ai mal, je vais mourir ! »

« Euh oui alors attends »

Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre de toutes façons je ne peux pas bouger !

« Tiens bois ça » Me dit Pompom en ayant toujours l'air carrément paniquée ce qui ne me rassure pas mais alors pas du tout, non, sérieusement elle pourrait faire un effort, peut-être que je vais mourir, certes, c'est tout de même pas une raison pour me rendre nerveuse !

« Normalement la douleur devrait s'estomper un peu, ne bouge surtout pas il faut que… Que j'appelle quelqu'un mais ne bouge surtout pas »

Infirmière hors de la salle je jette un petit coup d'œil à mon ventre histoire de voir ce qu'il y a de si terrible…

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! C'est quoi ces immondes cloques ? Bouse de chez bouse de Merlin c'est affreux !

« Johanna je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger ! »

« Mais c'est quoi ces choses ? Ces quoi ces choses ? Enlevez moi ça, j'vous en supplie j'veux pas garder ça ! »

« Johanna, il faut que tu te calmes un peu d'accord ? »

Mais comment voulez-vous que je me calme, comment est-ce que je pourrai être calme avec des dizaines d'énormes cloques sur le ventre, sus-mentionné ventre qui me fait encore extrêmement mal !

« Le professeur Dumbledore va arriver, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Elle croit me rassurer ? Parce que ce n'est pas le cas autant vous le dire, quand on appelle le vieux barbu généralement c'est pas bon signe… Et bouse voilà je vais mourir, il y a vraiment des jours comme ça où vaudrait mieux rester couchée.

Bizarrement je ne panique pas. On pourrait croire que l'idée d'une mort imminente me rendrait un peu plus nerveuse, quoique présentement je ne ressens plus grand-chose, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il y avait dans la potion qu'elle m'a fait ingurgiter mais ça devait être vachement fort ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir l'esprit dans du coton et… *bâillement* je crois que je vais faire un petit somme.

**Lundi 1****er**** décembre **

**8h01, infirmerie**

« Regardez elle se réveille, oh mon Dieu ma petite chérie »

« Maman ? »

« Elle me reconnait ! » S'exclame la femme présentement à moitié étalée sur moi, surement dans un geste affectif et maternel mais que je ne peux guère apprécier sachant qu'il me coupe la respiration. En plus de ça qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « _elle me reconnait_ » ? Je sais que ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu mais tout de même, je sais encore à peu près à quoi ressemble ma propre génitrice. Et d'ailleurs, que fait-elle ici ?

« Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis venue te voir ma puce, j'étais tellement inquiète tu peux pas savoir, de toutes façons je savais qu'il allait finir par t'arriver quelque chose je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser retourner dans cette école, c'est bien trop loin de la maison, et puis ne crois pas que je ne suis pas au courant de tout ce qui se trame dans votre monde ah ça je peux te dire que pour me tenir au… »

« MAMAN ! »

Elle s'arrête de parler. Je peux donc me concentrer un minimum. Je suis à l'infirmerie avec ma mère, mon père et Rosa attendant sagement au fond de la chambre que nos retrouvailles soient finies. Fait alarmant : mon père est là, pas qu'il ne soit pas aimant ou je ne sais quoi mais contrairement à ma mère il ne s'inquiète pas pour rien. Bref. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu m'arriver pour que je me retrouve dans cette situation…

« MON VENTRE ! » Je m'écris

« Quoi tu as mal ? Appelez l'infirmière elle a mal, ne t'inquiètes… »

« Non maman, je n'ai pas mal » A vrai dire je ne sens plus la partie basse de mon corps, c'est une sensation assez étrange « Mais c'est pour ça que je suis venue non ? Je me souviens avoir eu super mal ! »

Mes parents se regardent, gênés, j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils vont me sortir un bobard.

« Hm, oui en fait ma chérie on a retrouvé un paquet de chocolat dans ta chambre et il se trouve qu'ils n'étaient plus… Euh… Bons. Et donc du coup tu as fait une sorte d'intoxication alimentaire en fait, voila, rien de grave »

STOP. Plusieurs points me dérangent dans cette phrase : déjà que sont-ils allés farfouiller dans ma chambre ? Sous prétexte que j'étais pas là ils se sont dit « tiens si on en profitait pour aller mettre le nez dans ses affaires » ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Je suis déçue, vraiment. Deuxième point : les chocolats dans ma chambre étaient toujours bons, je me souviens les avoir reçus vendredi, c'est un échantillon de chez_ A la Bonne Carie,_ j'en reçois un tous les mois et s'il y a bien des bonbons qui n'ont pas le temps de ce périmer c'est bien ceux-là. Troisième point : pourquoi est-ce que toute la smalah se serait ramenée si j'avais seulement fait une intoxication alimentaire ? Cette histoire n'est absolument pas logique.

« Maman, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité ? »

« Quoi ? Mais, euh, c'est la vérité je veux dire je vois pas pourquoi… Je vais aller te chercher à manger, je suis sûre que tu as faim, en plus tu as dormi près de deux jours alors il faut que tu reprennes des forces, hein ! »

« Mais maman tu sais même pas où sont les cuisines » Cette femme est une perdue.

« Rosa va lui montrer » intervient alors mon père que j'avais pratiquement oublié. Je pense qu'il a viré un peu dingue sur les bords, envoyer Rosa et ma mère toutes seules quelque part ça relève du crime contre l'humanité, elles se haïssent. Enfin ma mère déteste Rosa qui elle est plutôt partagée, son côté hippie lui dit « aime tout le monde » et son côté nouvelle femme de mon père lui dit « c'est une conne tu as le droit de la haïr ». Bref, vaudrait mieux pas qu'elles partent ensemble, mais comme d'habitude personne ne m'écoute, elles finissent donc par se tailler toute les deux. Si ça tourne mal on viendra pas se plaindre.

« Oh ma Jo je suis tellement désolé » S'exclame mon père alors que la porte se ferme juste. Lui aussi commence à m'étouffer dans une étreinte… étouffante.

« Mais papa qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Sous-entendu pourquoi es-tu désolé mais aussi pourquoi essaies-tu de me tuer ?

« Ce qu'il t'est arrivé, c'est ma faute, je m'en veux tellement je te jure si j'avais su qu'ils s'en prendraient à toi, je suis tellement désolé Johanna »

Le monsieur a l'air réellement tourneboulé, ce n'est pas rassurant. Un papa ne doit pas être tourneboulé, un papa est toujours fort et sûr de lui il ne cède jamais au doute où à l'angoisse, si même ça fout le camp, où va le monde je vous le demande.

« Papa, je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu dis, il faut que tu m'expliques » face à son visage hésitant je poursuis « et ne me dis pas que je suis trop jeune ou une connerie dans le genre parce que tu sais très bien que je ferai mon possible pour découvrir ce que tu me caches et ça pourrait m'attirer des ennuis. Non sérieux il vaut mieux que tu m'expliques toi-même »

Il soupire, mais je l'ai convaincu, en même temps je n'ai aucun mérite, après tout, les gentilles petites filles arrivent toujours à mener leurs papas par le bout du nez, c'est un fait quasi universel.

« Johanna, dehors… Des camps émergent, un homme a très mal tourné et rassemble des adeptes contre… Contre des moldus ou des nés-moldus… Ces gens recrutent parmi les familles nobles, entends par nobles pures, bien entendu. Il y a quelque temps des hommes sont venus me voir, ils voulaient que je les rejoigne, j'ai refusé. Ils m'ont menacé, je ne pensais pas qu'ils passeraient à l'acte mais… Et bien apparemment ils n'ont pas hésité… »

« Papa » je soupire « il est aussi fort possible que tu te montes grave le bourrichon, après tout j'ai peut être bel et bien fait une intoxication alimentaire, avec tout ce que je mange ça serait que moyennement étonnant si tu veux mon avis »

« Johanna, soit un peu sérieuse s'il te plait, j'ai parlé à Dumbledore, tu n'es pas la première dans ce collège à qui il soit arrivé un… Accident un peu étrange. Ces hommes sont dangereux et n'aiment pas qu'on leur dise non »

Pas la première ? Bah bouse moi qui me croyais unique sur ce coup. Mais bref, trêve de plaisanteries, la situation est grave, comme si je ne me mettais pas assez dans le pétrin toute seule il fallait bien qu'une tiers personne à l'extérieur veuille me tuer, non sérieux les gars vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûre d'arriver à me détruire toute seule, pas besoin d'aide sur ce coup !

« Mais rassure toi ma chérie, je vais faire mon possible pour que cette situation n'ait plus à se reproduire »

« Tu vas quand même pas les rejoindre ? Non parce que sérieux ça vaut pas le coup, après tout je suis en sécurité ici et maintenant que je sais que je suis en danger je vais faire deux fois plus gaffe et celui qui m'aura il est pas né crois-moi ! »

Mon père sourit, le genre de sourire attendrit, comme quand vous voyez votre bébé qui s'acharne à essayer de marcher mais qui arrête pas de se casser la binette.

La porte, s'ouvre, retour de la mère poule avec les bras rempli de gâteaux, je l'aime ma maman.

**15h12, toujours au même endroit : **

« JOHANNA ! »

Mes parents sont partis depuis environ treize minutes, treize minutes de répit suivi de l'arrivée de mes amis. Sans savoir pourquoi, les voir là, et bah ça m'fait quelque chose, oui, je l'avoue, les voir s'être inquiétés pour moi ça me donne presque envie de verser une petite larme, et pour une fois je suis même pas sarcastique.

« Oh ma Jo comme tu nous as manqué » continue de crier Ophélie en m'enlaçant, dis donc, ça faisait un moment qu'on m'avait pas fait tant de câlin ! Faudrait tout de même pas que ça devienne une habitude !

« Tu sais que cette vieille bique de Pompom nous a refusé de venir jusqu'à maintenant ? Elle nous a dit que tu avais besoin de sommeil, j'veux bien mais peut-être pas deux jours ! Enfin bref, l'essentiel c'est que tu ailles bien, et que tu retiennes cette simple mais très utile leçon : arrête de manger n'importe quoi ! »

« Ophé, je crois que tu la saoules là » la coupe Matthew

« Et même si tu la saoules pas elle tu nous saoules nous » Laurianne se tourne alors vers moi « Elle a été comme ça tout le week-end, je te jure on a failli essayer de la tuer mais on s'est dit que ce serait pas vraiment cool pour toi qu'on l'envoie à l'infirmerie… »

Je ris. Ils m'ont manqué ces nases, ils m'ont manqué.

Ophélie m'accapare un moment, elle me raconte en détail ce qu'il s'est passé ce week-end. Si je ne vous le détaille pas c'est parce que, vous l'avez compris, il ne s'est rien passé. Rien d'important en tout cas. Rien qu'Ophélie puisse me dire devant tout le monde, je suis sûre que je vais avoir droit à un tout autre discours quand on ne sera qu'entre nous.

Laurianne et Alex ne sont guère différents de d'habitude avec moi, mais je vois bien qu'ils sont rassurés, Alexander a même dit « Johanna ne t'avises pas de mourir alors que je ne suis pas là, non sérieux je veux pouvoir raconter cet évènement moi-même » Bon certes sorti de son contexte c'est pas particulièrement cool mais sur le coup c'était vraiment gentil je vous assure… Enfin, je crois.

Bref, Nathan m'a fait un maxi câlin qui m'a cassé trois côtes, mais le plus important c'est Matthew. On s'est tellement éloigné ces temps-ci que j'avais presque peur qu'il ne vienne même pas me voir, mais il est venu et une fois que les autres sont partis, lui il est resté et je peux vous dire qu'il était tout chamboulé le petit !

« Je suis carrément désolé Jo » Me dit-il avec cet air d'enfant pris en flagrant délit de boulottage de cochonneries juste avant de passer à table « J'ai été un gros nase ces temps-ci, je… Tu sais avec Solaris je… Je voulais tellement que ça marche que j'ai oublié mes amis… Et puis je m'en suis même pris à toi quand Solaris m'a plus ou moins largué alors que t'avais rien à voir la dedans »

Oui… Enfin ne nous éternisons pas sur ce sujet hein…

« Mais je t'assure quand j'ai su que tu étais à l'infirmerie et que c'était grave je… Tu m'as fait carrément peur Jo, je veux surtout pas te perdre et c'est nul qu'il ait fallu que tu frôles limite la mort pour que je m'en rende compte… Je suis tellement désolé »

Et le voilà qui me regarde avec ces yeux tout tristes et son petit sourire de gamin, je le déteste d'être aussi adorable. Comment voulez-vous que je lui en veuille ?

**16h26, toujours pas bougée…**

« Johanna ? » Demande une voix à la porte « Je peux entrer ? »

« Euh bah … » NON ! « Oui bien sûr Eugène »

Pourquoi, Merlin pourquoi ? Je suis beaucoup trop faible pour pouvoir supporter le tout-bizarre !

« Je suis content de te voir Johanna ! » Il sourit et il me fixe. Il ne parle plus mais continue de me fixer. Je devrai peut-être répondre.

« Moi aussi Eugène, c'est cool d'être venu ! » Il sourit et me fixe toujours, je crois que j'ai cassé Eugène.

« Je t'ai apporté un cadeau » Il fouille dans son sac, entre vous et moi j'ai très peur de ce qu'il va en sortir. Il me tend une peluche, une poule en peluche, j'hallucine, ce type est génial « C'est par rapport à notre discussion tu te souviens ? J'ai hésité longuement entre une poule et un sanglier mais j'avais peur que le sanglier te rappel de mauvais souvenirs alors j'ai opté pour le gallinacé »

Par Merlin j'ai l'œil humide… Même mes poteaux ne m'ont pas fait de vrais cadeaux (Laurianne a dit qu'elle avait voulu m'acheter des chocolats mais elle s'est ravisée au dernier moment parce qu'on lui a dit que c'était de mauvais goût d'acheter de la bouffe à quelqu'un qui venait de faire une intoxication alimentaire. Ce qui en théorie n'est pas faux mais en pratique j'aurai bien mangé quelques chocolats. Bref)

« Merci Gégène, c'est vraiment super cool de ta part, vraiment ça me fait plaisir ! »

« C'est vrai ? » Il a l'air content, Eugène est content parce que je suis contente, je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire précédemment sur lui, ce type est définitivement génial.

« Et sinon, tu te remets bien ? Je pensais pas qu'une intoxication alimentaire pouvait faire tant de mal… »

« Oh tu sais je ne crois pas que ce soit une intoxication alimentaire, en fait il est possible qu'on m'ait empoisonnée parce que mon père ne voulait pas collaborer avec des sales types… Toute une histoire »

C'est étonnant mais je trouve ça beaucoup plus facile de tout dire à Eugène qu'à mes amis, je comptais leur faire partager mes aventures mais j'ai pas pu, bizarrement je trouve toute cette histoire un peu trop personnelle, mais avec Eugène ça va. Faut dire qu'il sait écouter le Gégène !

« Alors ça pour une histoire ! Il va falloir que tu fasses attention maintenant, je te conseillerais même d'emprunter une célèbre technique des empereurs moldus qui engageaient des goûteurs professionnels, il est vrai que durant une certaine période… »

« ALORS JOHANNA ! Comment ça gaze ma pet… Oh, on te dérange »

Les Maraudeurs. Bouse. Vous voyez l'ancienne moi, entendez par là la moi d'avant l'empoisonnement, aurait certainement eu très honte d'être vu en compagnie du tout-bizarre mais au jour d'aujourd'hui et bah tout va très bien, je n'ai pas honte du tout. Point du tout.

« Euh, tu veux qu'on te laisse avec ton _ami_ peut-être ? » demande Sirius avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Oui on peut repasser, il doit avoir pleins de trucs super intéressants à te dire ton nouveau copain » rit James

Eugène semble gêné, malgré ses très faibles connaissances en relations sociales je suis sûre qu'il comprend bien qu'ils se foutent de lui. Et moi je dis rien, j'aimerai vraiment prendre sa défense je vous jure mais c'est juste que… Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus lâche… Bouse.

« Bon, Johanna, je vais y aller, je suis content de t'avoir vu et… » Je me sens affreusement coupable, même pire que ça, je me déteste « Remets-toi bien… »

Allé Johanna, dis quelque chose, rattrape le, JOHANNA BOUGE TON CUL DE CE LIT !

Les Maraudeurs rigolent.

Je suis la pire personne au monde.

* * *

Et voilà, Johanna est définitivement une grosse lâche (remarque on en doutait pas !)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et qu'il vous aura (qui sait) donné envie de laisser une petite review, si c'est le cas je me ferai, comme toujours une joie de vous répondre

A bientôt pour la suite,

Votre auteure dévouée


	20. This is the end, my lonely friend

Quelques temps après vous avoir annoncé la fin de Six Nases dans le Vent je reviens vous proposer un petit chapitre de conclusion, je veux juste prévenir **ceux qui veulent rester sur une idée toute joyeuse de la fic, ne lisez pas**, non sérieux vous être prévenus, à vos risques et périls _ahah_

(PS : Un grand merci pour tous vos petits mots, dans les _reviews _ou en _MP_, je les ai tous lu et je vous répondrai dès que possible !)

* * *

Les cris de joie résonnaient déjà dans les rues alors que Johanna émergeait doucement. Les yeux encore collés par le sommeil elle chercha à tâtons sa baguette sur sa table de chevet tout en grognant contre ceux qui avaient osés la réveiller alors que pour une fois elle pouvait dormir un peu. La lumière allumée, la jeune femme traversa son minuscule studio, la force de l'habitude lui permit de ne pas se fracasser la tête contre la poutre au plafond qui lui avait déjà valu plusieurs bosses plutôt désagréables par le passé. Enervée, elle ouvrit brutalement la fenêtre prête à laisser sa fureur exploser à l'encontre de ses voisins. Le genre de chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé faire quelques années plus tôt mais après tout ce qui s'était passé depuis sa sixième année à Poudlard elle n'était plus vraiment que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été à l'époque.

La mort de son père d'abord, tué par des Mangemorts après qu'il ait refusé de les rejoindre. Depuis lors c'étaient la colère et l'amertume qui avaient pris la place de sa joie et de son insouciance, quoiqu'elle ait pu en dire à l'époque et encore aujourd'hui elle ne s'en est jamais remise et elle était bien sûr de ne jamais s'en remettre. Ensuite ça avait été Sirius. Sirius à qui elle avait dit les pires choses, Sirius et les Maraudeurs qui l'avaient laissé, puis Sirius et les Maraudeurs qui étaient revenus, pour l'aider. Si on lui avait demandé quand exactement elle était tombée amoureuse du fils Black, Johanna n'aurait certainement pas su répondre. Un jour elle s'était levée, c'était un jour de fin d'été, Sirius lui avait écrit pour prendre des nouvelles, elle avait ouvert sa lettre, senti son parfum et là s'était comme une évidence. Tout d'un coup elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne pas être avec lui, et elle lui avait dit, comme ça, sans même hésiter. Ophélie s'était foutue d'elle, ils s'étaient tous un peu foutu d'elle d'ailleurs, ils lui avaient dit qu'elle faisait une déclaration d'amour comme d'autres parlaient de la météo. Peut-être après tout, mais Sirius lui n'avait pas ri et ils avaient pu passer trois mois merveilleux tous les deux. Trois mois ça a été le temps pour Sirius de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas amoureux et qu'il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. _Trop tard_ lui avait-elle dit.

Le froid entra brutalement dans l'appartement, Johanna qui n'avait pas pensé à mettre quelque chose sur ses épaules dénudées frissonna mais se pencha tout de même pour enfin voir qui pouvait bien être à l'origine du vacarme. La rue était bondée, des gens riaient, s'interpellaient, se donnaient des coups dans le dos. Pas une ambiance de guerre, pensa la jeune femme.

La guerre qui faisait rage depuis quelques années, elle avait appris à vivre avec, vivre avec l'angoisse chaque jour en se réveillant d'apprendre qu'un autre de ses proches étaient tombés. Comme Alexander. Alexander qui avait voulu protéger sa femme. Elle s'était toujours sentie invincible, dès sa sortie de Poudlard elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans la bataille, lui n'approuvait pas mais ne disait rien, bien conscient qu'il ne saurait la faire changer d'avis. Sa seule solution pour la protéger avait été de toujours se battre avec elle. Aujourd'hui lui était mort et Laurianne devait élever seule leur petit garçon. Johanna n'avait plus vu son amie depuis des mois maintenant, Laurianne avait choisie de partir à l'étranger, elle voulait protéger le petit, Johanna l'avait bien compris mais elle n'avait pu, pendant un temps, s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, elle s'était sentie abandonnée, encore.

Une vieille femme sur le trottoir croisa le regard de l'ancienne Serdaigle et lui fit un grand sourire, « Il est mort, ça y est, il y est mort » cria-t-elle, provoquant par la même occasion des applaudissements de part et d'autre de la rue. C'est donc ça, pensa Johanna, la guerre est finie. Dans un état second elle ferma la fenêtre, elle avait rêvé de ce moment pendant des années et maintenant qu'il était là elle ne savait comment réagir.

Trois coups secs furent frappés à la porte. A peine Johanna l'eut-elle ouvert qu'Ophélie entra telle une furie. Elle enlaça brutalement Johanna qui n'avait toujours pas bougée.

« Merlin Jo, tu te rends compte ? C'est fini ça y est ! »

La grande blonde continua d'étreindre son amie pendant encore quelques secondes, elle non plus la guerre ne l'avait pas épargnée, on pouvait comprendre son soulagement.

« Bon Jo, tu sais là c'est le moment où tu es contente en fait »

« Je le suis Ophé, je le suis vraiment c'est fabuleux »

« Bien alors prépare toi, on va rejoindre tout le monde, on va fêter ça »

La Serdaigle ne prit pas la peine de faire remarquer à sa camarade qu'il était à peine neuf heure du matin, après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait célébrer le retour des jours heureux.

« Et au fait » souffla Johanna tout en se débattant avec le bouton de pantalon qui refusait effrontément de tenir fermé « Comment il est mort tu-sais-qui ? Parce que je suppose qu'il est mort non ? »

Le silence d'Ophélie fut éloquent. Elle se mordillait compulsivement les lèvres. Elle savait bien que la question finirait par être soulevée mais elle connaissait l'attachement de Johanna pour James. Elle avait beau le nier corps et âme depuis sa rupture avec Sirius, elle considérait toujours Potter comme un ami, elle avait même été voir Harry à la maternité.

« Ophélie, alors ? »

La jolie blonde demanda à Johanna de s'asseoir et lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait. S'en suivit de longues minutes de silence.

« Je suppose qu'eux au moins ils ne sont pas morts pour rien » finit par dire Johanna tout en boutonnant son pantalon une bonne fois pour toute.

Après avoir ramené la majorité de ses amis chez eux, Johanna pu elle aussi enfin retrouver son studio. Elle était la seule à ne pas avoir fêté la victoire, du moins pas de la même façon que ses camarades. L'horloge affichait huit heure trente, presque vingt-quatre heure depuis qu'elle s'était levée. La jeune femme, après un rapide détour par la salle de bain, rejoignit son lit. A peine couchée quelqu'un tambourina à la porte, par réflexe elle dégaina sa baguette, certainement une habitude que tout le monde garderait longtemps même après la guerre terminée.

« Johanna c'est moi, c'est Matthew »

Matthew n'avait pas passé la soirée avec eux, il avait dû rester à Sainte-Mangouste, apparemment la fin de la guerre ne sonnait pas la fin des blessées.

A peine le jeune homme entré, Johanna comprit que quelque chose clochait, tout de suite elle se dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu, de toute façon il ne pouvait pas être mort aussi facilement, c'était prévisible.

« Je rentrais chez moi et je sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé en fait » commença Matthew, paniqué

« Il y a eu du bruit alors je me suis approché et j'ai vu du sang et des gens par terre, je croyais que c'était une attaque désespérée de Mangemorts tu sais, et là les Aurors sont arrivés, ils l'ont attrapé rapidement, je crois qu'il a même pas essayé de se défendre. »

« Matt de qui tu parles »

Le garçon leva vers elle des yeux pleins de confusion. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il s'en voulait affreusement d'être celui qui allait lui faire tant de peine, encore.

« C'est Sirius »

Johanna s'assit lentement. Elle avait vu Sirius pour la dernière fois trois mois auparavant. Après avoir passé sa dernière année à Poudlard à faire son possible pour l'éviter elle avait été étrangement contente de le revoir. Peut-être était-ce de le voir en vie qui lui avait fait tant de bien.

« Les Aurors l'accusent d'avoir tué Pettigrow et douze moldus »

« C'est impossible » répondit Johanna en riant, nerveusement.

« Il a confirmé Jo »

« Non Matthew, tu as mal compris, c'est pas grave tu sais t'as toujours été un peu lent hein » La jeune femme continuait de rire, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'arrête, quand on s'arrête de rire tout devient trop réel, trop réel et trop triste.

« Sirius a dit avoir tué James et Lily »

Le rire de Johanna resta coincé dans sa gorge. Matthew lui réexpliqua tout, depuis le début, ce qu'il avait vu, les moldus au sol, le doigt de Pettigrow, les soupçons des Aurors, les aveux de Sirius.

Sirius dont le visage serait affiché dans tous les journaux sorciers pendant des jours, Sirius le traître, le Mangemort, l'assassin. Johanna elle restera prostrée dans ce petit studio avec la poutre au plafond durant des semaines, persuadée d'avoir tout perdu elle mettra longtemps avant de réaliser qu'elle n'est pas seule. Ophélie et Nathan seront là pour elle, Laurianne rentrera elle aussi, Eugène passera souvent, pour lui apporter les divers produits de sa ferme, plus tard, alors même qu'il se sera fait un nom dans le domaine de la confiture, il continuera à venir la voir, et Matthew. Matthew passera chaque minute de libre avec elle. Enfin, après quelques mois, six environ, Johanna finira par se remettre, doucement mais sûrement, en même temps que dans son berceau pleurera son bébé.

* * *

Voilà une fin tarte au possible j'en conçois, en l'écrivant je me suis rendue compte qu'en fait j'avais plein d'idées pour cette fic, il y a des tas de petits passages que j'aurai aimé écrire mais bon… Bref. J'ai essayé de reprendre un peu tous les personnages principaux, je me doute que je n'ai pas répondu à la moitié de vos questions : Ophélie et Nathan sont-ils de nouveau ensemble ? Comment Alexander et Laurianne ont-ils fini par se marier ? Avec qui Johanna finira-t-elle ? Matthew ? WTF avec Eugène et sa ferme ? …

Je ne peux pas répondre à tout donc si vous avez des questions je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre, sinon on m'a aussi posé une question à laquelle je vais répondre « publiquement ».

Si vous voulez reprendre certains des personnages de cette fic pour les faire apparaître dans une de vos histoires, pas de soucis, envoyez moi juste un petit MP pour me dire mais vraiment _feel free_ quoi

Même chose si vous vous sentez inspiré(e) par Six Nases dans le Vent et que vous voulez écrire quelque chose qui s'insère vraiment dans la fic (genre des OS qui reprennent les persos ou, qui sait, une suite…) J'en serai ravie, vraiment. Je ne considère pas que SNDLV me soit réservée.

Je pense que tout est dit,

Je vous souhaite une très belle journée/soirée et encore merci à tous/toutes


End file.
